Time Jumps and Hide Outs
by PenandPaper83
Summary: *Prequel* Something or someone is after Clara Tyler, the daughter conceived between the Doctor and Rose before Canary Wharf. Our beloved Tentoo and Rose must solve not only the origin of this threat, but also the mysterious cracks of light. Will things turn out well in the end, or will fate curse them yet again? Post Stolen Earth/Journey's End. (Slight swearing & steamy content).
1. The Silence Come to Call

******This is a little story I came up with as a sort of prequel to "Keeping My Promise". Timeline wise, the eleventh doctor is going through the events of between "Amy's Choice" and "The Hungry Earth" . The idea of the Silence going after Rose and Clara Tyler were inspired by bittie752's wonderful story "An Unexpected Family". Things start off slowly for the first few chapters because I felt that things need to be established with our characters before we go diving into the juicy stuff.**

**This AU story holds that Rose found Jack (who becomes a key figure later in the story) first and established a few things before running off to do all she did in Stolen Earth and Journey's End. Rose has explained to James why she lied about the pregnancy after they were brought back to Bad Wolf Bay... Its just the full Time Lord doesn't know it... yet.**

**Really shouldn't have to add this, but will anyways: Don't own Doctor Who...But a woman can dream can't she?  
**

* * *

"Mummy! James! It's back again!" Rose Tyler and James McCrimmon both looked in the direction of the upper floor of the flat at the screams of pure terror coming from upstairs. Bolting off the couch, James scaled the stairs ahead of Rose by taking two stairs at a time. Reaching the far door on the right side that was next to Rose's, the one that was speckled with lavender and peach colored flowers, James threw open the door with his shoulder and stumbled into the room.

"Clara..." James stepped forward slowly and put his hand on the girl's trembling shoulder as he guided her backwards towards the doorway. "Slow and steady steps; make no sudden movements". They both were staring at the tall creature that was standing by Clara's windowsill, the creepy pale and disfigured head on a suited body that stood taller than himself. James had the look he gave while he was trying to figure something out, be it alien or alien technology. Clara, on the other hand, had a look of sheer horror and panic as the creature seemed to be staring and pointing at her.

"_This Time Child,_" the creature rasped through the tiny, unmoving mouth... or what James assumed was a mouth as it wasn't actually moving or forming any words. "_Y__ou will hand her over to us... To our cause._"

He heard a shriek behind him and a "What is that doc-.. James? Why is it in my child's room?!" Rose shook her head a moment as she almost let slip what she initially referred to him as when they were left on Bad Wolf Bay the second time. Times like this where there was an unknown alien in front of her brought out old habits.

Clara flinched for a second partly as she knew what her mum had almost called the man who had become a father figure to her since he arrived with her mum that one night almost 2 years ago and partly because of her shriek.

"I don't know, Rose," James replied. His face had turned into one of no emotion. It still dug at him when she made those slips. It made him all but remember why their living arrangement was the way it was and that he was just James to Clara... not Dad, as he had hoped after Rose told him all about her on the trip back from Norway after they were both left here. Guiding Clara behind him so that he could better shield his family from harm as they were still his family, even if it wasn't in the manner he had hoped for. "Don't take your eyes off it... I don't know what it is or what it will do, so just stay back... the both of you."

Putting his hands in his trouser pockets, he put on his most confident grin and stepped forward. "Now then... I must tell you that your request that I, how you so simply put it, _hand _her over to a strange alien that does not exactly look friendly is utterly denied. Why do you want this little girl anyways? Look at her room! Toys and books and dolls everywhere! Not really organized, very brilliant mind you... just not organized." James continued to ramble on and on about why these strange aliens wouldn't want his Clara.

Yes, to him, Clara Donna Tyler was his Clara. How could she not be? He was helping to raise her, wasn't he? He took her to father-daughter events at school to help keep an appearance of a normal childhood. He took her to the park, dance classes, ice-cream trips with her friends on Fridays after classes let out.

To her friends, James McCrimmon was her mum's good friend that was helping to raise Clara by providing a solid father figure to the little girl.

Feeling himself get pulled out of his thoughts by a rather forceful jab between his shoulder blades, he looked to the alien waiting for its response.

"_The child will be the key..._" the creature began to rasp again, this time in a more forceful and intimidating manner while holding up one of its arms and pointing directly at the child. "_The key to the destruction of our greatest enemy... You will hand her over now!_"

James tugged at his ear as he stepped back a few steps as the creature raised its arm. "Sorry mate... answer is still not a chance in hell." He was giving the creature a chance to retreat unharmed. While the human side in him felt it forfeited that chance the moment it threatened Clara, the Time Lord side felt all alien creatures deserved a chance to leave the situation. That way if they still attacked, their death was not on his conscience.

Clara turned to look behind her mother as she had the creepy feeling that something was coming down the hallway. Seeing another one of those... things... standing behind her mother, she screamed again, drawing James's attention away from the creature in her room to the one in her hallway.

"_The child will be ours... you had your chance for a peaceful transfer,_" the creature in the hallway warned as it disappeared from the hallway at the same time as the creature did from the bedroom.

Double blinking for a few seconds, James looked at Rose and Clara. "Why are we standing outside of your room? Why aren't you in bed, young lady?" Clara looked between her mother and the man she knew as the only father figure she had known and put on a cheeky grin... "Because you decided I could watch some more telly?" she asked in a hopeful manner while looking at James with giant puppy dog eyes.

Before James could suggest 30 more minutes of telly, Rose pointed back into the bedroom with a "Clara Donna Tyler... You have had a drink of water, had your bed time story, now it's time for sleep." Rose knew that if she didn't step in, James would have teamed up with her and she would have ended up not going to bed until at least 11pm. That couldn't happen...again.

"Worth a shot..." Clara shrugged and said her good nights and hugs before shuffling back into her bedroom.


	2. Musings and Nibbles

**Nope... Still don't own Doctor Who.  
**

James sat in his office, his computer monitor bleeped quietly occasionally trying to attract his attention to what he was working on, however his mind was elsewhere. He was supposed to be analyzing read-outs that were forwarded to him from someone at Torchwood, but all he could think about was the Blonde haired love of his life. The reason he even allowed himself to be pulled out of the Crucible with everyone. He closed his eyes as he thought about that day. The fears... The anticipation.. The utter joy that Rose and his friends all made it out alive.

"_Everybody lives_, _Rose_..._Just this once_! _Everybody lives_!" James closed his eyes as he remembered a moment in his past, even though it was when he was all big eared and Northern, he exclaimed joyously that for once no one had to die. Regardless of which side they were fighting on.

He knew what his Time Lord counterpart was going to do once the threat of Davros and the Reality Bomb was destroyed. He and his counterpart had exchanged one look that said it all. While the Doctor was busy returning Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jack to their times and places he took a few moments to run off to the Doctor's bedroom to nick a few things. A spare sonic screwdriver being one of them. He also paused a moment before leaving the bedroom to look around lovingly at what was his bedroom before the meta-crisis split them into two people. It had been his home and his stability. His place to retreat when he needed to re-group and retake control of a situation.

He was scared, he didn't know what would happen. He and Rose had the opportunity to have a life together, a proper life that his Time Lord counterpart was reluctant to enter given that Rose was mortal. He had an inkling that something had been different about Rose ever since the incident on the Games-station. But he could never bring himself to insist on Rose letting him run tests on her, and of course, he ran out of time to convince her before Canary Wharf.

However Rose kissed _him_ on the beach after asking each of them what was said the last time they were there. He knew his counterpart wouldn't say those crucial three words. Rose had to stay in the parallel universe, no matter how much it killed him to simply instead ask if it needed to be said. Opening the opportunity for James to say those words instead. Thinking back to that day, James always disliked how his counterpart practically manipulated them both.

Yet all he could think about on that beach was _showing_ Rose that not only was he not that much different from the Doctor, but he would do all he could to be better. Rose was feeling like she was about to be abandoned again, but she didn't know how hard it was for the Doctor to walk away from them both. When she pulled him by the lapels of the suit he threw on quickly and kissed him with what he knew was all the love she had in him, his single heart swelled like it was about to break into two hearts.

The Doctor trusted James with their precious Rose without a doubt, but the Doctor _was_ correct in that at the beginning, James was practically unstable in the emotions department. Part Time Lord/Part Human... Two sets of emotions and hormones running together in a body that should never have been created in a perfect situation. He never quite understood how Rose put up with him in the beginning. He never recalled being as short or nasty as he was when he met her during his ninth incarnation.

Today he decided... Today was the day he was going to begin planning on how to win over Rose Tyler. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her, so what was the issue? Surely it wasn't Clara. Clara was just as much his daughter than his counterpart.

"Oh how the tables have turned," he muttered to himself as he put on a pair of glasses that were laying askew off a small pile of papers.

James refused to keep an office in the Torchwood building. There were too many raw memories associated with the building. He even was conflicted about even helping Torchwood when he arrived in this universe. However after seeing how it was reformed, and the fact that Pete Tyler was the Assistant Director of Torchwood; he agreed to act as consultant in the departments that analyzed alien technology or any of strange occurrences.

Printing off the result pages, he scanned his eyes over the page. Upstairs he could hear Rose having a row with Clara. "Come on Clara... you have to get dried off and changed! We are already running late!" He could hear light footsteps coming out of the bathroom followed by heavier footsteps. Assuming that Rose was successful in getting her out of the tub, he smirked as he heard Clara declare that she was NOT wearing a dress. "I don't like them Mum! It's hard to climb a tree or run around playing ball when you have to keep pulling your skirt down!"

"Why do you even _think_ you are going to be climbing ANY trees at Gran's place Clara Donna Tyler? Plus Gran loves you in this dress. So please.. for Gran, put on the dress and behave tonight?" James could hear Rose ask in a tired manner. Not hearing anymore on the subject, he assumed it was resolved and went back to the readings. He knew Pete would ask if there has been any developments, either at dinner tonight or first thing Monday Morning.

"Strange cracks of light... what are you?" James asked as he jotted down notes based on the results. Jagged shaped lights have been appearing randomly about London in the past week and James wouldn't easily admit that he was stumped. And that said a lot as it was not easy to stump him.

* * *

"Yeah?" James looked to the door as he heard a soft knock at the door. Seeing Rose walk through the door, he laid down the papers he was looking at and gave her the smile that he reserved just for her. Leaning back in his chair he looked at his Rose, holding out a hand to her he couldn't help but grin brighter as she not only took his hand but sat in his lap letting out a sigh. "Something wrong Rose?"

"Not really, just need a moment to gather my sanity after trying to get Clara dressed. I swear if that girl had her way, she'd wear trainers and jeans everywhere," Rose muttered as she dropped her head onto James's shoulder while he rubbed circles over the back of her hand. "if I was anywhere as difficult as she is when I was that age, remind me to give massive kudos to my mum..."

"Not really surprising considering who her parents are." James gave her a cheeky grin and an eyebrow waggle. "Prime attire for running I'd say..." Rose had to hold back a look of sadness at the mention of Clara's parentage. Deep down she wanted to be with James like she was with the Doctor. Everything in her was constantly screaming to throw caution to hell and confess all she wanted.

She wanted to tell Clara that James was her father in every way that mattered, except for the fact that he was grown out of the Doctor's severed hand in a meta-crisis. Well maybe that story was one for when she was older...

Snapping out of her thoughts as she felt a hand cup her cheek, she looked at James with a small smile. "You looked like you were deep in troubled thought lo-.. Rose." James cleared his throat as he almost let slip the precious title he called her when he was alone or he thought she didn't hear him.

Opening her mouth to reply, Rose and James were interrupted by a small giggle at James's office door. Slipping off James's lap, Rose straightened the back of her jumper and cleared her throat.

"I'll just go finish getting ready and we'll get ready to leave, yeah?" Not waiting for a response, Rose left James's office with a quick step.

Frowning for a quick moment before grinning to Clara, "Oh you think this is funny do you?" James grabbed Clara and began to lightly tickle her on her sides as he plopped her on his lap.

After a good five minutes of squirming and laughing, James let Clara down telling her she had to get her shoes on.

Standing himself, he straightened his tie and pulled on his suit jacket. Gathering all the read-outs, scans and his notes, he put them in a folder to give to Pete.

* * *

"Gran!" Clara flew across the lawn and wrapped her small arms around Jackie's waist. Grinning ear to ear as Jackie drew Clara in for a hug.

"There's my sweet girl! How are you Clara? Behaving are we?" Jackie smiled as she knelt down to properly hug her only grand-daughter. Looking up over the little girl's head she smiled and greeted Rose and James as they walked up behind Clara. Standing up she smiled down to Clara, "Go on inside love Granddad is waiting for you".

Rose smiled as her daughter ran through the open front door and gave a whoop of joy as she found her grandfather. Rose looked at her mother for a moment, sad that her and Pete were not able to have any children in the five years since they were reunited after Canary Wharf.

When James followed Clara into the house, Jackie put an arm around her daughter's waist, "everything alright Rose? You're quiet."

Rose gave Jackie a small smile, "I think my initial decision regarding James and I is starting to come back to taunt me. I see him be the father I would always hope she would have, but I sometimes wonder if-" Rose was interrupted when they reached the front door by Pete meeting them at the door announcing that James and Clara were already trying to make their own additions to the appetizers.

Muttering something about daft aliens and making bad influences on Clara, Jackie smiled to Rose and mentioned they would talk later after she chased James and Clara from the kitchen.

Closing the front door after Rose was inside, Pete smiled and hugged Rose. To this day, Pete still couldn't believe how much his life has changed for the better since he crossed the Void with his team during the battle. He wasn't proud to admit that initially he only saw Rose as a step-daughter in order to not only get Jackie safely to his Universe, but in order to keep her happy as she adjusted to being yanked from one universe to another.

Yet Rose grew on him as he saw how much she was like Jackie and how strong she was. Her determination to not only raise the child she found herself pregnant with after the breach was closed, but to find a way back to the Doctor made him admire her. Fate had a way to making things right in the end he always told himself. And he was right, this universe's original Jackie, never wanted children and didn't care if he did want them. And now because of a split second decision to comfort the Jackie he pulled into his universe, he not only had a daughter but a grand-daughter as well.

Sadly their age meant he couldn't give Jackie any children between them and they briefly considered adopting, however they agreed that they were getting too old to start at the parenting starting line. Running after a toddler Clara at the time was enough for them to fill the need to nurture and he was certainly in a position to spoil his grand-daughter, which he did so happily every chance he had.

Letting go of Rose as he heard Jackie going on about sticking fingers in things not being polite. Pete smiled, "lets go see what those two did this time".

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Rose did all she could to hide the amused smile on her face as Jackie was lecturing James. "What on earth are you teaching my grand-daughter when you show her it's perfectly acceptable to stick FINGERS into other people's food... Lick said fingers and then stick them into the next piece of food?!" Clara had already started looking down at her shoes after she had given James a "told you Gran would catch us".

"I was showing her the best way to add things into the middle of a nibble Jackie! While your cooking is excellent, what if we wanted to add something extra?" James stuck his thumb into his mouth sucking off the last bit of cheese from the Belvoir Crumpets that they were sticking their fingers into.

James had always feared Jackie and her temper. He had been on the receiving end of a slap or two from her and wasn't keen on earning another one now. He had always hoped he could one day refer to her as his Mother-in-Law after arriving on this side of the void. So in the interest of showing Rose that he could get along with her mother and that she should have no concerns on that account. He smiled at Jackie, "I am sorry Jackie. I was wrong, this was a bad lesson for Clara".

Jackie stared at James, "alright... Who are you and what have you done with James?" She wanted to call him a daft alien right there and then but Clara was still in the room and it was agreed that James's origin wouldn't be discussed with her until she was old enough to understand.

James sighed and threw up his hands as he pushed himself away from the counter, "I can't apologize for something when you were clearly upset at a wrong doing? I thought that's what we are supposed to do?" He looked at Pete in a 'help me out here' manner.

Pete spoke up hoping to resolve it before anything was said that couldn't be taken back. "Jackie accepts your apology James, don't you Jackie? Stop trying to get a rise out of him." Jackie nodded and gave James a look while being glad they didn't find the dessert. Grabbing the remaining cheese mixture from the fridge and a spoon she began to fill in the holes.

"Why don't we go outside Clara? That way we stay out of Gran's way." Pete held his hand out to Clara as he motioned to the back door. "I set up your favorite game outside and we need a third player." Pete looked to James in silent invitation, knowing the half human/half alien wouldn't be able to resist.

Knowing what game Pete was referring to, he grinned and followed them out the door with a "lovely!" James gave a smile and wink to Rose as he shut the back door behind him.

Jackie turned to Rose after she finished fixing the appetizers and opened the oven pulling out the roast.

"Rose darling, be a dear and fetch the basting spoon out of the drawer," Jackie asked as she pointed to the drawer that she needed. After Rose handed it to her and started to ladle drippings from the bottom of the pan over the roast, Jackie looked to Rose as she worked. "Want to tell me what you meant earlier when you said that you felt your earlier decision was haunting you?"

Rose sighed as she bit into one of the crumpets as she thought about the decision that _was_ haunting her every time she looked at James. It was a week after they had arrived back to London after Norway. Pete had insisted on helping get James situated by taking him shopping and explaining that wearing the same suit every day gets strange looks from others. Later on that night, Rose and James had been sitting on the couch in her flat. Clara was still staying at her parent's house as she remembered that the Doctor told her that James was full of revenge and hatred given that he was born during battle and crisis. She trusted James, but she didn't know what would happen if he got frustrated with Clara.

* * *

"_What is so wrong with having a proper name?" Rose had asked James after he mentioned the conversation with Pete about having to establish an identity since he was now a full time resident of Earth. _

_The TARDIS coral that he was given wouldn't take to the environment that he planted it in. This was it, no more time and space at his disposal. He couldn't take Rose to the stars anymore, she was stuck with him in a house with a child. Domesticity at its finest and it terrified him. _

_He leaned back against the couch cushion with his feet propped up on Rose's coffee table. He ran his hands through his hair and down his face before dropping them back to his sides as he looked over at Rose._

"_Whats so wrong with being called Doctor? Isn't that my name? Who I am? Who you know me as?"_

_Rose looked at him and took his hand, "all Pete is saying is that you'll need documents. Identification requires legal names. That's all. It doesn't make you less than what you are. But you can't go around just calling yourself 'Doctor' here. People here don't just take that and go with it."_

_James looked at her as it hit him, she hadn't called him Doctor at all since the beach in Norway. She didn't think of him as her Doctor. _

"_So what am I to you then Rose? Yeah I think like him and act like him... All you could possibly want in 'your' doctor except I'm not going to have to watch you wither and die. Would it make you feel better about me if I took on a 'proper' identity?" James still loved her, but it hurt him to wonder if she just saw him as a normal bloke now._

_Rose leaned in closer to him and squeezed his hand, "you are the one who stayed... the one who told me your true feelings. I know you both loved me, but you didn't leave me behind. The Doctor left me behind, and while I have forgiven him for it, it's hard enough to not think about it when you are his spitting image. Calling you by his name would make the hurt deeper. We have a chance at a new beginning and that includes a name for you". _

_Rose thought for a moment and continued, "as for what you are to me and what will become of us. I don't know honestly. When you and the Doctor were still the same person, you held me at arms length. I understand why, but I have a daughter to think about. Are you going to stay with me or is domesticity going to make you want to run?"_

_James looked at Rose and sighed, "I honestly don't know Rose. I'm terrified at the fact that I am grounded on the slow path. However know that unconditionally, I love you and I'm sure I will adore Clara"_

"_I understand, so I hope you will understand that I need to think about all this. My heart has been through enough and I have to figure this out." Rose gave him a sad smile and got up offering a good night._

_Two days later they had decided to take the slow approach between them. James had a lot ahead of him and Rose wanted to concentrate on making him better. So they agreed to be friends and raise Clara together. James always held out hope that one day they could take the next step and silently cursed his counterpart for holding Rose at an arm's length._

* * *

"You still love him Rose... I see it in your face and eyes," Jackie hugged Rose after Rose told her about that night and the decision they had initially came to. "I know how much he loves you, don't be afraid to admit that maybe it's time to move to a next step. It's only natural for you two." Jackie finished as she nibbled on a crumpet.

"Perhaps mum... But what if he doesn't want to move forward like I do?" Rose sighed as she hugged Jackie tighter and smiled as Jackie declared that was bullocks.


	3. Dinner at the Tyler's

**Nope... Still don't own Doctor Who. Nada... Zilch... Zero... It is family dinner night at the Tylers... Fluff and good times abound with some discussion between Pete and James. Plus a party crasher...  
**

Rose leaned against one of the columns on the back porch watching her family play in the fading sunlight that washed over the back yard of her parent's house. Jackie had insisted that she didn't need anymore help and shooed Rose outside to take in some air and enjoy herself. Rose had told her earlier about Clara's shenanigans with the tub and getting dressed and Jackie couldn't help but laugh, "like mother like daughter Rose, you were down right stubborn at Clara's age."

Watching Pete, James and Clara play their game of hide and go seek, she smiled as James grabbed Clara around the waist and begun to swing her about as he found her hiding spot. "You peeked James! I saw you!" Clara laughed and squealed in delight as James spun her around in circles. She squeaked as he pretended to lose his grip and catch her at the last minute.

Rose watched them continue their game, even laughing as Clara pounced onto Pete when she found his hiding spot. Rose thanked fate that James was there with her, being a patient passenger on the slow path. He took to Clara almost immediately as if he was there from her birth. Clara loved him from the day she was introduced to him, almost as if she sensed he was her father.

Her and James had decided to tell her that James was her father when she was old enough to understand not only parallel universes, but what a meta-crisis was. Rose deep down believed that she might understand all that sooner than later given that she was exceptionally brilliant. Rose also had to admit to herself that her motives were slightly selfish as she craved the feeling of Clara, James and herself being a proper family. Maybe even Clara getting a few extra siblings down the line.

Coming out of her thoughts, she was surprised to feel an arm rest on the small of her back. "Penny for your thoughts Rose?" She heard James ask her as he pulled her closer to him. Both watching Pete and Clara run about the yard, hide and go seek not becoming a game of tag.

Rose leaned her head into the side of James's chest and sighed, "I was thinking about us..." Rose said honestly. _There I said it.. Mum always said honesty is best._ Rose paused as she felt James draw in a deep breath and still himself. _"Crap," _She thought,_ "he isn't ready to discuss this... Or he no longer wants the domestic life with me."_

James held his breath for a moment and if anyone had knew his past and looked at his face, they would have assumed he was at the barrel end of a Dalek's laser gun. "And...? What were you thinking about?" James let out the breath he held and gulped silently as he asked, hoping that any fear or anticipation wasn't showing as he replied to her.

Rose turned around to face him, fiddling with the tie he had on... Her favorite in fact, the dark navy one with the swirls... She gave him a nervous smile, "I think it's time we sat down and talked about us James. We both know this is a long time coming."

James gave Rose the smile that was specifically reserved for her, whether it be in the console room of a TARDIS or on her parent's back porch. "I'd like that, you know I've been waiting for you to be ready to talk about this Rose. I myself have been waiting since Norway."

Rose kissed him on the cheek, "you know know how much I appreciate that." Rose said softly before being interrupted by small footsteps thundering up the porch. Kissing the top of Clara's head as she pulled out a few stray pieces of grass from her dirty blonde locks, Rose hugged the little girl that had firmly attached herself to Rose's leg in a hug. "You didn't run your Grandad ragged did you Clara?"

"Nope!" Clara shook her head as she popped the 'p', grinning at James as she did so. "Did I do that right James?" James grinned back at her and nodded "Yep!" He confirmed as he popped the 'p' as well.

Pete joined them on the porch, dusting the rest of the grass off his trousers and shirt, he looked to James. "While we are waiting for dinner, why don't you and I discuss a few matters in my office." Rose looked between James and Pete with a confused eyebrow, but James nodded to Pete and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Rose, just some things I've been consulting with Torchwood on".

* * *

After walking through the kitchen and the living room, they entered Pete's study after Pete told Jackie to call for them when dinner was on the table. James looked around the teak paneled office as he sat down in one of the office chairs, sliding the folder that he had brought with them across the desk towards Pete. "I've made a few notes on the cracks you asked me about, though I can't put my finger on them as they appear to be cracks in the skin of the universe. I can't even tell if they are going through to other universes or not". Pete raised an eyebrow as he looked over the scans and analysis pages, "is it like the breach in Canary Wharf?"

James shook his head, "I don't see anything that shows a straight forward bridge to another universe. They seem to start small and get bigger over time, and they are scattered over different dimensions and universes..seemingly random occurrences." James explained as he leaned over to point at certain read outs.

"But they are all uniform in the fact that they emit bright blinding light and they just appear out of no where," James continued by telling Pete just how stumped he was outside of the few tidbits that he could figure out.

Putting the folder onto his desk, Pete rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you think they are a danger to the people James?"

James shook his head as he tugged his ear, "I haven't seen any evidence of any danger, but I wouldn't rule it out. My opinion would be to have people monitor the cracks and where they pop up. See if a pattern can be developed. Then perhaps I will have more to work with-" James stopped short as his head snapped towards the direction of the office door. Jumping up and throwing the door open with Pete close behind him, he ran in the direction of the frantic screaming coming from what he now deducted was the back porch.

Standing in the back yard was a tall thin creature in a suit and disfigured head. Something in the back of his head niggled at him as if he had seen this thing before. He just couldn't piece it together. "It can't be!" He heard Pete say in a surprised, if not worried manner. As James stepped in front of Rose and Clara while Pete stepped in front of Jackie. The creature pointed at them, "s_urrender the Time Child... Else we will take it by force..._"

Rose held Clara closer to her as the creature mentioned handing over a child... and since Clara was the only child there, she wasn't taking any chances. Moving Clara slightly behind her, Rose jumped slightly as she heard the angry tone of Jame's words, "who are you? Who do you work for?" James demanded of the creature, he held his hand behind him towards Rose.

"Give me your phone," James whispered over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the creature. After Rose handed him her phone, he turned the video camera on and began recording the creature, "I'll ask you once more! Who are you and who do you work for?"

The creature eyed James through the slits where James guessed its eyes were and rasped, "t_he Time Child will be ours... The Silence will be successful..."_ James heard Jackie gasp as they all heard chattering in the trees surrounding the back side of the yard.

"Seems like your little friends are scared to come out! Sent you to be the messenger eh?" James goaded the creature, his patience all but worn out by now.

"James... I don't think that is wise.." Pete murmured to James as they all kept an eye on the creature.

All of a sudden there was a giant flash of light and everyone covered their eyes to avoid being blinded. When they looked back into the yard, the creature was gone and all was quiet. "Why are we all standing out here for?" Jackie looked to her family in confusion before ushering Rose and Clara inside.

James and Pete looked at each other before looking down to the phone. "There was something telling me that I have seen that thing before," James said as they replayed the tape. Pete nodded his head towards his office again saying that he had something to show James.

* * *

Once they arrived back in the office and the door closed behind them, James sat back down as Pete opened a drawer. Pulling out an envelope he pulled out letter sized photos and put them in front of James,"these were taken a week ago after an operative shot one of these creatures during a mission. Autopsy didn't produce much as each time our doctors looked away to get an instrument, they forgot why they were there at the moment. Its as if memories are being edited when you let one of these things out of your sight..."

James looked through the pictures, so now they had a name for these creatures... But with the ability to make people forget they have had an encounter, it was difficult to pin down when they first started showing up.

"They kept mentioning a Time Child..." James said with a bitter edge on the sentence as he put the photos down on the desk. It seemed that this Silence... Whomever they were... Were after Clara, and that he couldn't let pass.

"Only child that I can even think of that would fit that description would be Clara...How they even know of her parentage is beyond me." Pete said as he rubbed his hands down his face. He could tell James did not take this news as a surprise and was quite angry himself at the idea of something being after his grand-daughter. Pete continued, "I can not even begin to guess at their motives... All it seemed to say is that The Silence would be successful."

"Do not worry James..." Pete leaned towards James as he recognized what was only described to him as the Oncoming Storm starting to rise in the eyes of the man that sat across from him, "I know without a shadow of a doubt that Clara is well protected by you and Rose. And if I feel its needed, I can have a team do protection duty when you have to be away from Rose and Clara".

"Thank you Pete, but I hope that it doesn't come to that." James leaned back against the chair and ran his hands through his hair. Deciding to change the topic slightly he looked to Pete, "do we have any background on the Silence? What their deal is?"

Pete thumbed through the notes and shrugged, "only that they seem to be a movement or even a Religious group that revolve around the idea that Silence will or must fall when the question is asked. And their main goal or function is to assure that question is not asked.. However the question is unknown."

James scrunched his face up in the way that he did when he was trying to process something that did not come easily to him. "Great... so they're a cult it seems... But why the obsession with Clara?"

"I couldn't tell you James... But I am as eager as you to solve that little mystery." Pete sighed as he gathered up all the information and transferred the video to a flash card and put it in the envelope. Handing Rose's phone back to James, "now that business is out of the way for now, I propose a change of topic".

"Care to tell me how things are going between my daughter and yourself James? I noticed that you have become slightly closer over the past few months and I'm rather pleased." Pete smiled to the man that has been described as a perfect copy of the Doctor with the exception of aging and no regeneration.

James sucked in a breath and exhaled before continuing, "I'm in love with her... Completely and madly in love with her Pete." Pete smiled as James continued, "she told me she wants to discuss us later on, but what if she doesn't want to be the sort of family that I can only dream about?"

Pete paused for a moment and scratched his chin, "James... Believe me when I say this because I know Rose. She went through hell and back to get through to the other Universe... Not just because of the stars going out. But because she wanted to be with you, to keep her promise, as she so put it. Rose is a fighter and can adapt to anything... but in this case, she needed time to process everything that happened. Especially when the meta-crisis happened and she was just dropped off back in this universe."

Pete leaned back in his chair and looked at the man that appeared in this universe with Rose and Jackie before continuing, "and no offense James... But if I see your counterpart again, I'm going to have a few choice words for that man."

James laughed as he tugged his ear, "between you and Jackie... I think he would rather face the cult of skaro first..."

"Seriously James... I don't think you have any reason to doubt where Rose holds you in her heart," Pete stood as Jackie knocked at the door announcing dinner was served. Placing an arm around the young man's shoulders, "just promise me that you two won't just run off and get married will yah? I'll never hear the end of Jackie ranting and given that Rose is my only daughter, I don't think it's much to expect to give her away."

James felt his face grow slightly red at the thought of an actual marriage between him and Rose. Yeah he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he knew if he asked her to marry him to soon, she might get scared off or get the impression he was trying to hard, and that would lead to her fears that he would come to resent what they had.

James shook his head as they reached the dining room to stop his mind from rambling on and on. Sitting down next to Rose, he smiled at her and decided that tonight, the only thing on his mind would be Rose and the family that he now had. Regardless of any decisions that may come between them, this was his family, which was more precious to him than anything in the world.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone sat in the parlor after dessert had been served. Clara had dragged out an old deck of cards and persuaded Jackie to play "Go Fish" with her.

James sat down on the couch next to Rose and handed her a cup of tea. "Just Milk... exactly how you like it," James settled down next to her with his own cup as Rose smiled her thanks and watched her mother and Clara play.

James draped his arm over the back of the couch and rested his hand around Rose's shoulder. There was something else that was on his mind, it was a familiar feeling of dread that plagued him before Canary Wharf. He pushed the thought from his mind deciding that it could wait to be discussed with Pete later. Tonight was about them... this family that has been formed by fate and circumstance.

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you Mum," Rose gave Jackie a hug after hugging Pete. She spoke quietly as to not wake up a sleeping Clara, who was currently being buckled into her seat by James.

"Always a pleasure sweetheart! We always look forward to these weekly dinners," Jackie leaned into the backseat, gently giving Clara a kiss on the forehead before standing back up. Giving Rose another hug before hugging James, she released them and stepped back next to Pete. James shut Rose's car door and got behind the driver's wheel and drove off towards their own flat.

After James steered the car onto the highway, he reached over and covered Rose's hand with his. Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, he smiled to her as her eyes were starting to droop, "getting sleepy there Rose?"

"Mmhmmmm," Rose replied as she started to nod off as James drove them back home.

Before she knew it, James had whispered in her ear that they were home as he kissed her on the cheek. Giving James a smile she stretched and opened her door to get out. "You have Clara?" she asked as she looked through her purse for their house key.

"Already working on it," James replied softly as he managed to transfer the little sleeping girl from her safety seat into his arms. Grabbing her favorite stuffed rabbit with his free hand, he shut the car door. Realizing it was rather loud, he made an oops face as he looked to Clara to see if it had awoken her. However Clara only gave a few small noises as she stirred slightly before becoming still again.

Rose turned on a few lights as James made his way upstairs to put her in her bed. Checking the house answerphone she muttered about sales calls and deleted the messages about home heating offers and lawn care services.

Putting the coats away she turned off the downstairs lights and went upstairs towards her room. James was just coming out of Clara's bedroom shutting her door softly. "Everything ok?" Rose asked him as she leaned against her bedroom door.

"Yep... Sleeping soundly like the angel she can be at times," James leaned his frame against Rose's door jam and looked at her.

"I suppose our discussion is postponed until tomorrow then?" James tried to hide the disappointment in his face as he looked at her. Things were going well at dinner... well outside of the disturbance caused by the Silence.

"I'm sorry, but I'm rather tired... How about tomorrow night after you come home yeah?" Rose replied in a drowsy manner.

"Yeah... tomorrow sounds great! Give me something to look forward to... Welll... on top of getting to come home to you and Clara." James stepped closer to Rose and boldly put his arm around her waist and cupped a hand on her cheek hoping she would see his hopes and desires.

Rose leaned into his hand as his thumb caressed her cheek. Feeling bold herself she leaned in and gave James a small chaste kiss on his mouth. "Good Night and pleasant dreams!" Rose smiled as she slipped out of his grasp and into her bedroom, closing it behind her.

"Oh I will Rose Tyler..." James thought to himself as he sauntered to his bedroom. "Pleasant dreams will definitely be had"

Leaning against her closed bedroom door, Rose grinned like a teenager and wrapped her arms around herself in sheer delight. Rose was now sure that their discussion was going to be positive based on what just happened. Not only did he allow her to kiss him, but he held her so lovingly. All night it seemed, just as if they were a couple with their child visiting family for dinner.

Rose changed into her night wear and slipped into bed. Soon her dreams were filled with hopes and promises that she could only wish would come faster.


	4. Declarations and Domesticity

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But I come bearing gifts in the form of a bigger chapter this time around and a poll! We got some fluff and domesticity going on! Things also come out into the open between James and Rose and well... I'll let you read the chapter. As always, I don't own Doctor Who.**

**You may recognize Rose's dream from "Journey's End". However the dream is 99% from Rose's Point of View.**

**And thank you all again for taking time to read this, I so enjoy writing it. And I value each and every reader who takes the time to read, review and favorite/follow this story.  
**

* * *

James parked the car in the driveway and gathered his things from the passenger seat. Most importantly was the single red rose that was placed on his satchel for the ride home. Rose was all that James could concentrate on all day.

Their discussion had kept getting put off all week by various last minute issues that took their attention away. Clara's last minute remembering she needed more construction paper for school. Or Rose having a few rather _difficult _recruits to take down a peg as well as remind one of them that she wasn't interested in him.

However today had been an exceptional day, so James had stopped off at a small flower shop on his way home. He wanted to show Rose how seriously he was taking this, as well as how he feels about her. "_Bouquet of Roses maybe?"_ James had initially considered as he looked over the shop's offerings. A kindly lady looking about Jackie's age had come over asking if he needed any help.

* * *

James was rubbing the back of his neck as he wanted the initial impression to be right... No, it had to be perfect... "I'm wanting to get the woman I love some flowers, and sadly I've never brought a woman flowers before." James said as he continued to look over the bunches of flowers.

He at first had his eye on a lovely offering of baby pink roses, remembering how much Rose loved pink when they first met. _"No... Pink is what you get a friend... You are trying to set a romantic tone here."_ James thought as his thoughts drifted out for a moment as he made his decision even more firm.

"Are you there dear?" The lady put her hand gently on Jame's shoulder when he wasn't responding to her. Shaking his head slightly, James looked to the lady with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry! Thoughts got away with me!"

The lady smiled at him and guessed he was a young man deep in love. "I asked, is she your girlfriend or your wife?"

"Neither actually... Well right now I'm helping to raise her daughter. However I've been in love with her since the day I saw her, and she's mentioned feelings for me as well." James rambled as he stuck both his hands into the pockets of his trousers. The lady smiled and took his arm gently, leading him over to the single roses. "Give her a single rose. It conveys that you are thinking about her and you never know where it will lead." She smiled as she plucked up a rose that was the perfect shade of red.

Taking the rose from her hand he inspected it, as nothing short of perfect would do for his Rose. Noting the way the color went from an almost maroon at the base of the petal to a lighter shade towards the tip, he smiled and announced he would take that one.

* * *

Pulling his thoughts from the flower shop, James stepped out of the car with satchel and rose in hand. Pulling out his flat key, he paused at the TARDIS blue colored door and drew a deep breath walking inside their home.

"I'm home!" James announced after locking the door behind him, tossing his keys in the small bowl on the table in the small foyer. He hid the rose behind his back as he knew Clara normally comes running to greet him, and as much as he loved the little girl, she sometimes had a tendency to blurt things out. He wanted to surprise Rose with his small offering.

Plopping his overcoat and satchel onto the closest armchair as usual, he looked around. "Rose? Clara?"

Rose popped her head around the kitchen archway and smiled welcoming him home. "Clara's upstairs. She dared one of her classmates to put a rubber spider on Ms. Ridell's chair, so I told her she's upstairs for the rest of the night outside of dinner."

James raised an eyebrow while joining her in the kitchen as he sucked in a breath. "It sounds like a harmless prank Rose!" Rose turned around from the skillet and frowned at James as she exclaimed, "Ms. Ridell is arachnophobic! Plus what message does that send to the other children? That it is perfectly acceptable to pick on substitute teachers? That poor woman has been through enough since she started last week!"

James frowned as he nervously twirled the stem of the Rose still concealed behind his back. "Clara didn't tell me all that!" He closed his eyes muttering _Crap_ before opening his eyes again, only to face an agitated look on Rose's face. "James! Why would you think this was even close to a brilliant idea? Did you know that poor woman wouldn't even come _near_ the classroom until the head teacher took the spider out of the room?"

"I'm sorry ok?!" James put up his hands in apology while explaining himself. "Clara came to me a few days ago asking if I ever played a prank in school and what it was. I couldn't suggest anything from Gallifrey, so I said the first thing that popped into my head!" As James finished pleading his case, Rose only sighed and turned back to the skillet. "Well tomorrow you are taking her to school, and you BOTH are apologizing to Ms. Ridell."

James let out a breath when he realized that Rose wasn't about to rip him a new one. Putting on his best grin, he brought his hand back around the front of him. "Maybe this will help me slide back into your good graces?" he said nervously.

"I never said you weren't-" Rose started to say before gasping at the rose that James was holding in his hand.

James grinned as he received the reaction that he had hoped for. "I know we haven't been able to talk about things Rose, but I wanted to let you know how I _still_ feel about you. My feelings haven't changed in the two years since Norway." Seeing Rose turn around after gently taking the rose and looking around the kitchen for something to put the rose in, James was torn between putting his arms around her and stirring the vegetables.

Deciding that it wouldn't be romantic if the kitchen caught fire, James picked up the wooden spoon and gave the skillet a stir.

Rose took the spoon from James and nodded her head upstairs. "You should go talk to Clara, since you all but encouraged her."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Let the bad guy be the bad guy." James chuckled and gave Rose a small kiss on the cheek. As he headed through the archway towards the stairs, James popped his head back into the kitchen and gave Rose a cheeky grin. "I see the windowsill has a new decoration."

Rose turned towards the windowsill as she heard James climb the stairs and smiled at the small vase. The vase which now held the lone red rose, having a prominent place in the middle of the window.

* * *

Clara sat on her bedroom floor as she colored on her paper, her tongue sticking out of her teeth at the corner of her mouth. No doubt who she inherited that from. She was humming one of the songs she heard at school when she heard a voice coming from her doorway.

"You didn't tell me that your teacher was scared of spiders Clara," James said as he leaned against Clara's doorway.

Clara's head shot up and grinned as she saw who was in her doorway. Scrambling up from her place amongst the scattered drawings she ran into James's waiting arms.

James lifted her up into a giant hug and smiled as he felt Clara's small arms circle around his neck. Turning his head to look at her, he put on a serious face and said, "I'm serious Clara. Why didn't you tell me your teacher was scared of spiders?"

Clara shrugged as James walked into her room and sat her onto her bed before sitting next to her. "I didn't know! Anna said it would be funny because her older brother did it to his teacher."

"It still wasn't nice Clara, and I think deep down you know that. Now I have to take you into school tomorrow and we both have to apologize to Ms. Ridell." James sighed as he wasn't angry with Clara, not really upset really. However he felt that he was responsible for explaining to Clara that it wasn't a nice thing to do to her teacher.

James and Clara then continued to sit on her bed as she told him about the rest of her day. She even tried to get him to attempt to score her some dessert and TV time later. "I'm already on shaky ground with your Mum on this Clara. Lets not push it, you are lucky you aren't grounded." James stood as he heard Rose call out from downstairs announcing that dinner was ready.

* * *

Later that night, James leaned against the archway of the kitchen and looked longingly at Rose as she stood against the sink washing the pots from earlier. He decided at dinner that it was time. Things were going to be discussed tonight. In hindsight, he would regret throwing this conversation onto Rose in the manner that he did, but at least it was put out there in the open air.

Pushing himself upright, James walked over to Rose and put his arms around her body and drew her back closer to his chest. Inhaling deeply, he leaned down so his mouth was level with her ear and softly whispered, "Rose Tyler I Love You."

James felt Rose's body stiffen as her brain registered what was just whispered to her. Rose set the pot down in the sink and rinsed her hands. The slightly trembling hands that reached out to turn off the spigot did not go unnoticed by James.

"Rose?"

"James please... Can we talk about this after we finish cleaning up?"

"Why can't we talk about this _while_ we are cleaning up Rose?" James asked, feeling himself start to get frustrated. He wasn't talking about ground breaking discussion on how to stop global warming or anything.

Rose turned around to face James who had moved his arms to rest on either side of her on the counter top. "Because you can't just bring a discussion like this out of left field! I want to have all my thoughts in line before we go talking about this." Rose instantly regretted saying that as soon as she saw the hurt rise in James's eyes.

James closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look into Rose's eyes. "I thought we were actively working towards something here Rose. I thought after the other nigh-." James paused as he willed himself to keep in control of his emotions before continuing. "I thought after the other night when we got home from your parent's house that, that you already knew what you wanted. But I see I was wrong." James withdrew his arms and stepped back from Rose.

"James please! No listen to me," Rose called as she stepped away from the sink and grabbed at his hand. Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat she continued. "How could you begin to even think that other night meant _nothing_ to me? All night I was giddy as a damn teenager!"

"Then why are we doing this Rose? We've been circling around the issue regarding US for two damn years!" James dropped Rose's hand as he ran both hands through his hair and down his face. He was so frustrated right now, this wasn't going at all how he had planned.

"Because I can't just switch gears like you can Doctor!" Rose said in a loud frustrated voice as she clenched her fists at her side. James's eyebrows raised so high, they almost touched his hairline. His jaw slacked open in pure surprise as his brain registered what was just said. _"Doctor, she just called you Doctor. Not James... Think you idiot! How are you going to respond?!"_ James's mind was racing as his half Time Lord, half Human brain started to think of a proper response.

Rose's eyes widened as she clapped both hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to call him Doctor to his face. "God I'm sorry James! I didn't mean to-." Rose's muffled apology was interrupted by James holding a finger up, his face blank as he carefully said, "You just called me Doctor."

Rose could only nod her head in affirmation. Her heart was pounding as James wasn't showing any emotion, which could be either a good thing or a bad thing depending on the situation.

"Why now Rose? Why after two years, you _now_ call me that?" James continued to stand straight as a board. In his head there were a thousands thoughts flying around. Did she secretly wish the proper Doctor was here? Does she wish I was him? James's heart was beating a mile a minute as he dared not to hope that maybe Rose was _finally_ believing what they both told her when they were at Bad Wolf Bay. She accepted it easily enough, but accepting something and believing something were always two different scenarios.

Rose dropped her hands to her chest as tears started to well in her eyes. Blinking them back, she bit her lower lip as she took a deep breath. "You've always been the Doctor to me James. I just never said it because I was afraid it would remind you of what you lost. Plus when we decided to hold off telling Clara who you were... I figured it was easier to just call you James." Pointing to where her heart was on her chest, Rose whispered, "You were always the Doctor to me here."

James felt his body tremble slightly as his brain processed what he was hearing. Part of him wanted to walk away to regroup. Part of him wanted to be upset that she didn't trust him, well given their past he couldn't blame her. And the biggest part of him wanted to gather her into his arms and kiss away all the doubts and worries.

"Despite what you may have assumed Rose. What I may have _lost_ is miniscule to what I gained." James's hands started to gesture and wave around as he continued, "Think about it Rose, I don't have to live under the curse of the Time Lords. I don't have to worry about what happens 40 years from now, except maybe where we decide to retire to. I don't have to keep emotional barriers around my heart." James exhaled as he voice went low, very relieved that he no longer had to keep this bottled inside.

"I no longer have to deny myself the chance to love you. I don't have to deny myself your love. I want it all Rose, everything you want to give me." James took a step towards Rose as he continued to pour his heart out to her. "Yeah being domestic scares the ever living daylights out of me. However if it means I get to spend every single day of this one life with you and Clara... I'll take it, call it penance for every time I made you wonder about my feelings when I was the proper Doctor if you want."

Rose sniffled as she pulled herself back together. She smiled as she heard Jame's declaration of his feelings and even felt her heart lift slightly. "So where do we go from here?" Rose asked softly, more towards herself than James. "I'll go wherever you want it to go James. I've always loved you and I always will. But one thing... And just hear me out on this please." Rose wiped the few tears that threatened to trickle down her flushed cheeks.

"Anything Rose. Just name it and it's yours."

"Take tonight and really think about what you are saying and what you are offering." Rose held up her hands at James as his face scrunched up in confusion opening his mouth to begin to speak.

"No please James... Just... Just let me finish." James blew out a puff of air and closed his mouth, motioning for Rose to continue.

"I believe everything you are saying. I really do, but I know that sometimes you leap without thinking. Just like... Just like with Reinette. I want you to really consider if you can do all that you are promising to me five...ten...fifty years down the road. Or are you going to wake up one morning and decide enough is enough and run away." Rose felt her heart squeeze as she said those words, even when she brought up the incident with Reinette. But she had to say it, she had to hear from him that he was going to be alright with all this.

James stood silent for a moment. He inhaled deeply at the mention of Reinette. He had hoped that they had put that far behind them, but she did have a point. It was a valid fear, but he wasn't going to run. Where would he go? Rose and Clara were his life, his reason for living.

Rose took his silence as his answer and made her way around James and walked to the stairs. She hugged her arms around herself as she turned to face him. "Just promise me that you will think it over, take your time with your answer." Rose sighed and turned towards the stairs.

James heard her light footsteps ascend the stairs and walk softly into her bedroom. He let loose a string of colorful expletives in both Gallifreyan and English as he kicked the cabinet. "Why can't I have a flippin moment that isn't so COMPLICATED once in a while?!" James muttered angrily as he shook his right foot to lessen the sting from when his foot hit the solid wood door of the cabinet.

James leaned against the sink and pulled at his hair. He knew what his answer was, what it would always be. But he didn't know what to do, go upstairs and tell her? She probably wouldn't believe him based on what just happened.

James decided to go to bed and think over his plan. Maybe he'd talk to Pete about the best way to assure Rose of his affections. Sometimes he wished human dating rituals weren't so complicated, but he couldn't go about it in the Gallifreyan way. He didn't think Rose would appreciate him going to Pete stating an interest in an arrangement for her hand without her knowledge or consent.

James paused for a moment outside of Rose's door, his hand resting on the wood of the door before turning around with a sigh and retreating into his room.

He would win Rose Tyler's heart by reassuring her how he feels. Nothing would get in his way.

* * *

"_He needs you. That's very me." Rose looked at her Doctor incredulously. This wasn't happening... She had intended to stay with him forever, and he thought that just because his Meta-Crisis needed a friend, she had to stay behind. Rose opened her mouth to object only to be interrupted by Donna._

"_But it's better than that though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" Donna spoke up, the entire situation was beginning to break her heart. She liked Rose, she admired all that the woman did to get back to the man she loved. She saw her best friend's hearts struggle not to break as he tried with all his might to not break down as he practically pushed the woman he loved into the arms of another man. By this point both of the Doctors were looking at her and she looked directly into the face of the Duplicate Doctor. She had gotten to know him and she knew that everything Rose was being promised was true. _

"_Tell her! Go On!" Donna prompted him, a sense of urgency apparent in her voice._

_The Duplicate Doctor took a deep breath and looked at Rose. "I look like him. I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."_

_Rose looked at the man in the blue suit, who was the painful splitting image of her Doctor. Blinking her eyes a few times as tears were threatening to fall she asked, "Which means?"_

"_I'm part human, especially the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate." He's part human... Rose thought to herself. Is this what they mean? Everything I ever fantasized about having with the Doctor... I'm being given the chance to make it real? Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she wanted it to be true. After years of disappointment in trying to get the cannon working, she needed clarification on this wonderful and beautiful thing she was hearing._

"_You'll grow old at the same time as me?" Rose choked back the lump that was beginning to form in __her throat._

_The Duplicate Doctor smiled as it seemed she was getting the meaning, she was at least putting two and two together. "Together." He confirmed as he smiled._

_Rose still had doubts. She's been used to people telling her what she wanted to hear to get her off their backs. But after asking both Doctors about the sentence that was started years ago, and how it was going to end. It was the Duplicate Doctor who said the words... The words that she had been craving to hear for so long, the words that she was damn sure her doctor was going to say the first time. The words that for some reason, he left it to his Duplicate to say._

_Then she kissed him. She couldn't pinpoint why exactly. She knew it was mainly joy and love driving the action, however maybe part attempt at invoking jealousy in her Doctor. Part of her still hoped he would declare he changed his mind and his Meta-Crisis was on his own as he was pulling her back into the TARDIS._

_She broke away from the man she was kissing when she heard the TARDIS dematerialize. Part of her heart had broken and she honestly didn't know what she was expected to do._

_Rose looked down as she felt a warm, familiar hand grasp her own as they both watched the last of the TARDIS disappear. Looking at the man that was basically left in her care, she finally decided that she could do it. She could make him better, she would love him with all she had._

_They would have the fantastic life that her big-eared and northern Doctor had told her to have if she was ever to be separate from him._

* * *

Rose's eyes opened as she awoke from her dream. "I wonder where that dream came up from," Rose had muttered to herself as her brain started to become coherent. Wiping her eyes, she found that a few tears had formed during her dream and she looked towards her night table for some tissues.

In front of her tissue box, she found a small note. "This is a first." Rose smiled to herself. Easily recognizing James's handwriting, she smiled as she read the note.

_Took Clara to school like you told me to. I'll be at Torchwood later as I'm needed to help figure out the weapons that were found with the Monoids that Jake rounded up. Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you, figured you wanted a bit of a lie in. Sadly Clara and I ate the last of the Banana pancakes... Sorry bout that._

_See you soon,_

_James_

Rose smiled and inhaled deeply as that giddiness that she felt the other night began to creep up her face. Not only did James make breakfast, but he left some aside for her, and wrote this note, AND left it by her bed. Maybe she shouldn't have doubted his assertions that he could in fact do domestic in the long haul.

Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed and padded down the hall. Descending the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen. As promised, there was a covered plate sitting at her place as well as another note. However this time it was in what she recognized as Gallifreyan.

Rose squinted her eyes in frustration as she tried to guess what it said. After a few tedious moments, she gave up and decided to ask him about it later when she saw him. Placing the note safely to the side, she uncovered the plate and inhaled the aroma of the plate of food in front of her. "When did the Doctor learn to cook?" Rose wondered as she tucked into the breakfast. Part of her briefly enjoying a quiet morning as she ate.

* * *

James whistled as he walked down the hallway towards Rose's office. He had stopped at that flower shop again before heading into Torchwood. He was always looking for reasons to delay stepping foot in the building, however today he was rather eager. He had taken the long way around to Rose's office as usual. There was a shorter way, however it would involve walking past a certain giant white room that was painfully familiar.

Arriving at Rose's door he knocked as he held the bouquet behind his back. He decided on lilies this time, given that from what he read, they always spring back from the ground no matter what. If that didn't describe their relationship, then he didn't know what would.

Rose smiled as she spied James in her doorway and welcomed him inside. She put aside her paperwork as he shut the door. "What do you have there?" She pointed to the arm that was obviously behind his back. "If this is some random gooey, squiggling thing James. I'm still trying to get the smell gone from the last thing you wanted to show me."

James smirked as he quickly recalled the incident Rose was referring to, he then shrugged nonchalantly as he brought forth his arm. "No random gooey, squiggling things today Rose... Just some _Lilium longiflorum_. I thought you might like them enough to consider having lunch with me."

Rose double blinked as he handed her the bouquet. "Are... Are you asking me out on a date James?"

James grinned and nodded, "I believe that a date is long over due. Just you and me, food and then me properly wooing you off your feet. Wooing... now that's a fun word to say. Wooooooooooooing" James drew out the word in a mini ramble as he tested the word on his tongue. "What do you say? Lunch date? Back in time for more tedious paperwork?"

"Depends..." Rose said slyly as she picked up the card from earlier.

"Depends on what? I see you found the card I left for you."

Rose smiled as she fingered the writing on the card lovingly. "Depends on what you wrote, since I can't read Gallifreyan."

James grinned as his plan had worked. He knew Gallifreyan doesn't translate, so he would have the opportunity to say his feelings to her again. Stepping closer to Rose with a sly and confident gaze, he took the hand that held the card and ran a thumb over the back of her hand. "It says, Rose Tyler I Love You."

Rose's breath stilled as he told her what the card said. Reaching up with her free hand, she took James's tie and pulled him closer to her. Rose pulled his head down for a kiss, one that rivaled the one she gave him at Bad Wolf Bay. She was no longer unsure of his feelings or intentions. She knew that he would be there for what has become his family for as long as fate would allow.

James wrapped his arms around Rose's waist as he kissed her intensely. He groaned lowly at the back of his throat as Rose nipped at the bottom of his lip. Running his tongue long her lips, he sought to explore more of her. His slightly cooler tongue felt like it was entering an oven when Rose parted her lips, and it was delicious.

Not being able to help himself, he grabbed her hips and set her onto the edge of her desk. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he felt his pants begin to get slightly tighter. Instinctively he pressed himself against Rose as another growl escaped his lips. He kissed her more heavily as their tongues probed deeper, wanting all that they could take.

Rose squeaked as she felt herself being lifted onto her desk. Putting her flowers and the card to the side, she tightened her grip on James's shoulders as her legs attached themselves around his waist and he pressed himself against her.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped as his lips left her mouth and started to travel down her jaw and towards her neck. "When you said that you have ALL of your memories..."

James growled in a possessive manner when she called him Doctor. "Yes Rose..." James groaned as her hips bucked against his, he smell the arousal rise between them both. "I have retained every single memory prior to when the energy was poured into the hand."

Rose leaned down and tugged at his ear with her teeth as she heard James hiss out a few choice phrases. "Are you sure you want to skip before we've walked..."

James pulled his head back and cupped her face in hers. "I only want to if you want to Rose. But I think you should tell me to stop, because I can only go so far before it will become near impossible for me to stop." James didn't want to stop, but he knew that doing things out of order complicated things before. Not that he regretted it as Clara was conceived as a result of that one night.

Rose nodded her head regretfully. "I think we should.. for right now James."

James leaned in for another kiss. Hearing the door knock and open he swore as he heard a young male voice say, "Whoa! I'll come back."

Rose gave James a sympathetic glance as he pulled himself away from her and hopped down from her desk. "What do you need Richard?"

James gave the man one of his best scowls... Not only did he interrupt Rose and him, but this was the recruit that had an unhealthy crush on Rose that had to be squashed by Pete. He recalled that Richard wouldn't take _No_ from Rose and would only get the hint when Pete stepped in.

"I uhm... I actually needed Doctor McCrimmon. We got the outer shell off those heat pod weapons and we need his advice on how to handle and store them." James looked between Rose and James.

"Alright then, wait in the hallway and I'll be along in a moment Richard." James gave Richard a dismissive glance and turned back to Rose as the door closed. "Sorry we have to cut this short. How about I go do my usual where I show my brilliance and then I'll come get you for lunch?"

Rose smirked and teased him about being a show-off before agreeing to lunch.

* * *

James sauntered out of Rose's office and almost collided with Richard. _"Damn... he actually waited for me!"_ James lamented as he really didn't want to take the walk with Richard. He was an ok kid, but sometimes his mind strayed to places it aught not stray to.

"Soooo... You and Rose eh? You know, if she had actually given me half a chance I might have given you a run for your money Doc." Richard walked alongside James as he gloated about what James classified as a delusion of grandeur. Rolling his eyes as he looked at the young man, James said, "I'll have you know that Rose and I go way back."

"Say what you will Doc, but where you only had her on the desk... I would have had her against the wall screaming my name by then." Richard smirked as he faced James. However the smirk on his face was quickly replaced by fear as James grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall. In James's eyes was the brewing of what had been once described to Richard as the _Oncoming Storm_.

Bringing his face close to Richard, James's eyes filled with fury as this young kid had the nerve to even _THINK_ about talking about his Rose like that. The disrespect and sheer vulgarity of it all. "Listen to me.. And you listen well as I will only say..this..once. Don't you ever even think about Rose in that manner. Even if I was never in the picture, you would never measure an ounce of worth for her. Got it?" James had initially intended to tell this punk exactly what Rose was to him. How he loved everything about her, how she was the mother of his child and if he had his way, that she would be his wife as soon as he could manage it. But he didn't deserve that information and he really did not relish the idea of explaining the concept of Meta-Crisis to him.

Seeing Richards rapid nodding of his head signaling his understanding of what was said, James released the tee shirt that he had grasped and stepped away from Richard. He straightened out his suit jacket and tie before continuing his walk towards their destination, acting as if the confrontation between Richard and himself did not occur.

* * *

James ruffled the fur of the Monoid that he was examining, declaring that he could find nothing threatening about the creature. He told the team leader what sort of habitat and substance that they needed to survive and left them to arrange containment while they found a habitable planet for the group they had rounded up.

Giving a wave to the team of technicians that he consulted with on the heat pods, James smiled and headed back towards Rose's office. He had a lunch date to keep, and he wasn't about to keep her waiting.


	5. Across the Universe

**A/N: We're going to take a small field trip across the void and see what is going on in Rose's original universe (we'll go back to Rose and Tentoo next chapter). Eleven has landed in Cardiff unexpectedly and figures while he's there, he'll pick Jack's brain about a few things. And well... he learns a few startling things. Plus I figured it's time I gave Jack and Eleven a chapter since we won't see them for a while after this. Plus you get a hint at something wibbly wobbly timey wimey that will pop back up later in the story ;o)**

**Also to clarify, I know canonically Jack has already left Earth for good at the point this chapter is taking place (after the invasion of the 456 and Ianto's death). However when he met Gwen and Rhys on the hill after they defeated the 456, they convinced him to stay (when in the series, he still bids them farewell).**

**I don't own anything Doctor Who related.  
**

* * *

Gwen Cooper peeked into Jack's office space and grinned. Her best friend was forehead to desk, and she guessed that was the position that he had passed out in the night before.

Jack had taken her and Rhys out for one last shebang before parenthood took all their time. Claiming to know from personal experience. Before a look of pain and sadness crossed his face before it disappeared as quickly as it came. He had then told them that he would be back in an hour and they best be ready.

Walking into the office, she set down a steaming cup of coffee onto the desk before shaking his shoulder. "No more hypervodka for me, thanks!" Jack's head raised quickly. A sheet of paper stuck to his forehead as his brain tried to clear.

Gwen snickered as she reached over and plucked the sheet of paper down. "Regretting your great big idea already, Jack? We've only been home from the club for 3 hours." She teased him as she rubbed her overly pregnant stomach. While she loved the feeling of a new life growing inside of her; she was tired of the back aches, swollen feet and having to use the loo every 30 minutes.

Jack mumbled something indiscernible while he rubbed his eyes.

"Wha time is it? And wha do you mean 3 hours? Wha time did we get back?"

Gwen checked her watch and replied cheerily much to the displeasure of Jack. "Quarter past six mate. So there's your coffee. Lets up and at 'em!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah," Jack mumbled and made a face as he sipped at the coffee. "How come you're so cheery? And where's Rhys?"

"Still out." Gwen motioned her head over towards the couch that was against the wall. Rhys's head was lolled to the side, and there was what Jack guessed a very thin trickle of drool coming out of the man's mouth.

Jack frowned as he drank his coffee. "So why am I getting the wake up call, but sleeping beauty over there is still in dream land?"

Gwen crossed her arms as she sat herself on the edge of Jack's desk. "Wanted to discuss your liberal use of Retcon last night."

Gwen, you don't understand," Jack started as he lowered his mug.

"Last count I had was half the bleeding bar, Jack! Not counting everyone on the dance floor." Gwen had crossed her arms and rested them on top of her swollen stomach. Tapping a finger against her arm, she watched her best friend. "Well?"

"Well what, Gwen?"

"What was the deal with the Retcon? I haven't known you to give it to so many people in one immediate area."

"Come on, Gwen. Don't you remember? All three of us were on the dance floor." Jack sighed as he finished the rest of his coffee.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose as Gwen gave him a confused look. "Two people who were declared _legally dead_ according to the 456 Regulation were right smack-bang in the middle of the club. People were taking pictures left and right! Do you know what would happen if those pictures made it onto the internet?"

Gwen frowned as she considered the possibilities. She knew Jack was right and honestly she had tried to forget everything involving the 456. Tried being the operative word, nightmares still plagued her as visions of children being snatched from their homes would taunt her. Then they would switch to little Steven being used to transmit the reconstitution wave. Then Alice's heart wrenching cries before settling onto Ianto's lifeless body.

"Alright Alright, I get it! Pictures would be a bad thing." Gwen sighed as she rubbed her shoulders trying to chase away the nasty thoughts.

Gwen and Jack looked over to the couch as they heard groaning coming from the couch. "Blimey! What a night," Rhys's voice rasped as they watched him try to wrap his mind around his own hangover. Rubbing his hand to his face, his hand paused on his cheek as his face changed to one of minor disgust. "Was I drooling, Gwen?"

Jack and Gwen looked at each other before letting out a laugh as they heard Rhys continue in an embarrassed tone of voice. "Oh gods! I _was_ drooling!"

There was more laughing coming from Jack and Gwen.

"Go on, have a laugh at my expense will ya," Rhys muttered as he got up and went looking for the kettle. Gwen and Jack took a few deep breaths to calm themselves. Moments later they heard from the kitchen shouting about not having any tea around and how it was a disgrace.

Jack rolled his eyes as Rhys came back out. "I'm going home. A proper bed and a proper cup of tea then I'll be good as new." He looked to Jack and thanked him for the night out as he gave Gwen a kiss.

Jack clapped his hand on the man's shoulder as he led him to the doorway and saw him to his car. After promising to see Gwen home safely later, Jack watched Rhys drive off.

* * *

"Run faster, Pond! Must run faster!" the Doctor yelled as he kept a tighter hold on his companion's hand. They had just passed the growing settlement of Jamestown and were running for their lives towards the TARDIS.

"How was I supposed to know that it was an insult to refuse the chieftain's offer of marriage, Doctor!" Amy huffed and puffed behind him as he pulled her along. She ducked her head as an arrow came whizzing by her head, hitting a nearby tree.

"That wasn't it! You really shouldn't have insinuated that he had more than enough wives to keep him busy!" the Doctor snapped his fingers frantically as they reached the TARDIS. Ducking inside he quickly closed the doors after them. The arrow aimed for his head becoming lodged in the door.

The Doctor dropped Amy's hand and ran up to the console and flipped the lever to start the dematerialization sequence and put them in the vortex.

"Yeah, well if you didn't tell everyone your name was John Smith, we might have been able to talk our way out of there!" Amy crossed her arms as she plopped into the jump seat.

"I didn't know _the_ John Smith had already come and gone! I thought I landed prior to all that," the Doctor grumbled as he straightened his bow tie. A nervous habit he had always called it, just like how his previous incarnation would rub the back of his neck.

"Have ya maybe considered having a back up name ready?" Amy gave him a pointed look from her seat. "You know, for when 'John Smith' might get us, oh I don't know _KILLED_!"

The Doctor shook his head and clapped his hands together as he came around the console. "Rarely happens so I don't concern myself with it. So, where to next, Pond?" Amy blinked at him as he stood ready at the console. His long and nimble fingers dangling over the controls ready to flick a switch or lever. She knew he was good at mentally switching gears faster than a Ferrari, but recently it was like he was on guard.

All their recent trips since that small village with the lizard people have been her choice. Even when she suggested Jamestown, where she was sure he would think it boring and talk her out of it.

Amy stood up with her arms still crossed and gave him a suspicious stare. "You've been trying to keep me busy recently, Doctor... Why?"

"Oi! Do I have to have a reason to keep moving?"

"Doctor..."

The Doctor sighed as there _was_ a reason that he was keeping Amy on the go. She was asking lots of questions recently about why she was crying but didn't know why. Or why she could remember some things, but others were hazy or plain blank. He turned around and looked at her. "No reason at all, I just like to keep moving! So, Pond... Where to next?" the Doctor lied and turned back to the console.

"You pick... I picked Jamestown in the 1600's. It's your turn." Amy stood beside him and gave his shoulder a budge.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and looked to the console. "Absolutely no clue. We could always choose random coordinates, and see where she takes us!"

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other and grinned as they both agreed without saying a single word. The Doctor began to fly around the console. Twisting dials and typing in commands on the old time looking typewriter that was protruding off the console dash. Stopping at the lever that would set the TARDIS in motion, he gave a "next stop everywhere" and pulled the lever.

Amy grabbed the railing as the Doctor grabbed onto the console. They both cried out with glee as the ship bounced along the time vortex towards their next destination.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy straightened up as they felt the small thud that signaled a complete landing. They both rushed to the monitor as the Doctor scanned the outside area for any hint to where and when they were.

"This isn't right! You don't need to refuel, so why have we landed in Cardiff?" the Doctor lightly chided his ship as he opened the doors and stepped out.

"Doctor!" the Doctor heard her ask but was too busy trying to figure out why they were there. "What's in Cardiff? And why isn't it right?"

Amy ran after her best friend, stepping out of the doors. She shielded her eyes as she watched the Doctor look around almost frantically. Pulling the doors shut, she walked towards the giant fountain that was in the middle of what looked to be a giant courtyard.

"Doctor, will ya slow down! You're making me dizzy!" Amy grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, making him face her.

"I'm fine, Pond," the Doctor lied as his eyes darted around. "We're standing on a time rift. I use to have to bring the TARDIS here to soak up the energy that is bleeding out of this rift."

Amy looked down at her feet. "It's not dangerous is it? Because I swear if I grow another head..." Amy pointed at the Doctor.

"No no no. It's all perfectly safe!" the Doctor held up his hands as he really didn't have time to explain it to her. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

Amy sighed and nodded while placing her hands on her hips as he continued to look around. She knew if she prodded an explanation out of him, it would cause her head to go in circles. "So why are we here? Why did the TARDIS send us to Cardiff?"

"I don't know... I really don't. I haven't been here in ages, and the only other person I know arou–" the Doctor paused and stood still.

* * *

Jack snickered and elbowed Gwen's arm as they watched the two go back and forth. He didn't know if they were just curious visitors or what. So he had come up through the hole that was covered with the perception filter. The man in tweed and a bow tie certainly didn't look familiar, and Gwen didn't recognize him either. However that didn't stop her from jumping onto the lift and joining him. She was just as curious.

"I'll be damned," he muttered as he spotted the TARDIS when he gave the area an initial once over.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"It's the Doctor. I don't recognize the woman, but that's his ship and the woman just called him Doctor." Jack motioned as he pointed things out.

"Whoa wait... Are you sure? I've met the Doctor, Jack and that man does _not_ look like him. Are you sure you aren't still hungover?" Gwen gave Jack an incredulous stare. The Doctor she remembered had a lankier build, hair that stood up everywhere and he wore a suit. Not tweed and a bow tie.

"He must have regenerated some point after I saw him at that space bar," Jack explained briefly about the Doctor's ability to regenerate. He straightened his coat and thought about what he was going to say when he saw the Doctor freeze and look at where they were standing in a sideways glance. "Damn, he sees us."

The Doctor _had_ seen something out of the corner of his eye. He had sensed that there was a perception filter of some sort in the immediate area. "Hello, Jack."

Amy looked at the Doctor with concern as he greeted empty air. "Doctor, there isn't anyone there..."

The Doctor motioned for Amy to stand directly facing him. "You remember the extra room in your house?" Amy nodded in the affirmative, not getting where this was going.

"Just like you did then, look to your right without moving your head. Corner of your eye." Amy did so and gasped when two figures came into her peripheral vision.

"It's alright, they won't harm you, Amelia..." the Doctor smiled as he stepped back and looked head on towards the spot. Clapping his hands together he smirked. "Well come on out, Jack and Gwen. Or are you going to stand about all day?"

Jack smirked as he stepped off the stone. "Still sharp as a tack I see. Can't say the same for your sense of fashion though."

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!" the Doctor straightened his bow tie and pulled down the bottom of his jacket. "At least I change my clothes once in a while. You're wearing the same thing every time I see you."

Amy's head went back and forth as the two men bantered for a few moments. "Hello! We're not all old friends here, Doctor." She waved her hands in front of the Doctor for a moment.

"I'm getting there, Pond!" the Doctor looked at his companion and shook his head.

"Amelia Pond, meet an old friend of mine, Captain Jack Harkness. And the young lady here is, Gwen Cooper. I presume you both are still running Torchwood Three?"

Jack shook his head for a moment and replied that Torchwood Three was officially out of commission. He turned his attention to the woman who arrived with the Doctor and grinned. Holding out her offered hand in his, he smiled and said, "Very lovely to meet you."

"Stop it, Jack..."

"Seriously, Doctor... I'm just saying hello!" Jack let Amy's hand drop as he turned to his old friend. Behind him, Gwen was offering her hand to shake Amy's in greeting.

Gwen then came forward and hugged the Doctor before giving him a hard punch on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" the Doctor rubbed his shoulder, his face full of confusion.

"That's for worrying Jack in that bar a while ago! Then never calling or stopping in for a hello!" Gwen frowned at the man. For some reason she felt like she wanted to confront him on that. It was that or his absence during the invasion of the 456. And she did not want to bring up the latter as it would only make Jack depressed again.

The Doctor frowned as he was being chastised like he was a child again. He looked Gwen over and said, "there's something different about you, Gwen. Have you gained weight?"

Amy face palmed as Jack groaned as both they knew where this was going. "She's pregnant Doctor."

"No no don't tell me... I do love a good mystery!" the Doctor rubbed his hands together in the manner he did when he was trying to figure out something serious. "Are you being forced to play host to a parasite of some kind?" His hand quickly grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket.

"Doctor!" Amy and Jack both shouted to try to get his attention. Jack gave Gwen a look that begged her not to kill the Doctor.

"Jack! We must get her into the TARDIS! Don't worry, Gwen! No one makes my friends be host to a parasite!" He grabbed Gwen's hand and tried to pull her towards the TARDIS.

"Oi you oaf! My baby is no parasite!" She pulled her hand free and gave his arm another whack. Either this Doctor was an ass, or he was rather thick.

The Doctor paused as he placed his screwdriver back into it's pocket. He then turned back to Gwen with a look of shock that turned to glee. "Are you pregnant, Gwen?"

"_Yep, definitely thick."_ Gwen concluded and crossed her arms.

"You finally get it!" She yelled at him as she stalked back towards Jack. "I'm going back down, Jack. If they are coming with us, there isn't enough room on the lift to fit us all."

"You go on and take it back down then. I'll bring our visitors through the visitor center." Jack smirked at his own joke, and put an arm around the Doctor and Amy's shoulders as he led them inside the center. "Welcome to Torchwood Three."

* * *

Amy's eyes looked around the underground area. "What's Torchwood and why does it look like a bomb went off in here?"

"Torchwood was formed by Queen Victoria in 1879 after an..." Jack paused for a moment to find the correct word before continuing as he nodded a head towards the Doctor. "_Encounter_ with this one during his last incarnation. I don't know all the specifics because I never cared to, but apparently it involved a werewolf that wreaked havoc on the house the Queen was visiting. According to legend, as a thank you for saving the day; our good Doctor here was knighted, and then promptly banished by the crown."

Jack laughed as the Doctor started to preen at the memory while muttering about how she was an old bat by that point in her life before continuing. "Torchwood Institute was then chartered by the Queen to protect the empire from alien "threat", including this one over here." Jack again motioned with a thumb at the Doctor before continuing.

"For the longest time, if something happened involving aliens. We were called in, and tasked with handling it. You are standing in the ruins of Torchwood Three." Jack looked sadly around for a moment as he finished the story. "Gwen and I are the only ones left. Technically we've been declared deceased, and Torchwood Three has been decommissioned."

Amy looked over at the Doctor still preening for a moment and gave him a nudge. "Cut it out!"

The Doctor frowned as he looked at his companion. "I'm allowed to... And Jack brought it up. I haven't preened once about it since..." the Doctor trailed off as he remembered the last time him and Rose joked about it.

Amy crossed her arms, and looked at her best friend and Jack in disbelief. "You were really knighted then. You two aren't just taking the mickey on me are ya?"

"Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate. You can't make this stuff up, Amy. Okay well maybe you can, but this is all true." Jack explained in a rather amused manner as he saw the Doctor's face change to one of gloat to surprise. "What? I get your title wrong or something, Doc?"

The Doctor's face portrayed a look of calm, yet inside his brain was going a mile a minute. He did not mean to sound accusing, however things didn't always work out of that way. "How did you know about Rose's title. I never told you that she was titled, just that she got banished with me."

"Shit," Jack muttered as he decided it was time to use the Doctor's own main rule against him. "I worked for Torchwood, how else would I have known?"

The Doctor came closer to Jack, and his eyes squinted at his oldest and dearest friend. "You're lying to me, Jack. Don't ever do that. Now, I know for a fact that Rose was never mentioned in the Torchwood files regarding banishment. So tell me, how did you know that?"

"Forgot that the lift needs to be activated downst–" Gwen huffed as she came through the front door of the hub, and stopped short at the scene before her. The Doctor had his arms crossed, and he was standing Jack up against Ianto's old work station. Amy was standing to the side biting on her nails, and asking the Doctor to calm down. "What's going on here?"

Jack and the Doctor looked briefly at Gwen before the Doctor spoke first, "Jack, here was about to explain how he knew not only the title Rose was given by Queen Victoria at Torchwood House, but about the banishment as well."

Gwen sighed as Jack had already explained it to her after the earth was returned from the Medusa Cascade. "Well, you might as well tell him the truth, Jack. I think he should know."

Jack groaned and ran his hands down his face. He knew that what happened would come back to bite him in the ass one day. And lo and behold, today was that day. "Alright fine! But first, you have to promise that you will remain calm and listen to me first, Doctor. And I mean really promise, and not one of your Rule Number One promises."

The Doctor was beyond irritated now. There was something involving Rose that he did not know about, and he did not like that in the slightest bit. Furthermore, Jack was acting dodgy about it. Even though she was living in that other universe, he prided himself on his promise to protect Rose. And to him, that included her reputation and good name.

"I promise to listen to you, Jack. However I can not promise to remain calm." The Doctor replied in a low and dangerous voice. It was a voice that both Jack and Amy knew well, and it slightly frightened Amy.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ Jack thought and in his apprehension, it came out a jumbled mess.

"Rosefoundmeaftershemadethejump."

"What?" the Doctor scratched at his chin as he tried to separate the words. He saw Amy widen her eyes as she apparently was able to decipher the words. He had told her about the Medusa Cascade as well as the 27 planets. Along with a very brief explanation of Rose, and what happened after seeing her again. To which at the time, Amy had half seriously asked if he was like a lizard or something that could just regrow its tail when it comes off.

"Care to run that by me again, Jack? And I'd really appreciate it if you would enunciate."

"Rose found me after she hopped dimensions," Jack said slower. Letting the Doctor put two and two together. He knew this would hurt him, especially when he figured out that _he_ was the first one she found.

"That can't be!" the Doctor shook his head. His breathing started coming out in short and panicked bursts as he stepped back from Jack. He began to pace the floor, and his hands gestured wildly as he spoke. "The.. the first time the three of us even _saw_ each other that night was on the stre–" he stopped dead where he stood as his brain finally clicked it together.

* * *

"You... you saw Rose and you didn't bother to tell me!" the Doctor was beyond furious now as he pointed an accusing finger in Jack's face. "We were all on that conference call and you _knew_. You KNEW I was looking for the slightest bit of a CHANCE that Rose made it over here. Yet you said NOTHING!" He shouted in Jack's face before he turned and punched the nearest workstation, not caring if he broke anything. It was the workstation or Jack's face at this point.

Amy jumped back as she watched the Doctor fly off the handle, her eyes were wide with fear. She had never seen him quite like this before. She'd seen him angry before, however this was a whole new level of anger. He normally held a sense of calm when he was angry, and she didn't know which was more frightening. His calm anger with the soft and low voice, or this new anger that caused him to shout and throw things around.

"No, Doc you have it all wrong! The night you saw Rose on the street; that was the first time I saw her on _that_ particular trip." Jack held his hands up while trying to clear up the misconception. He had forgotten that the Doctor didn't know that Rose crossed a few times.

"And what the HELL is that supposed to mean?!" the Doctor ran a shaking hand through his hair as his lips tightened. "What do you mean 'that particular trip'?"

"Oh my god! Doc, you really didn't see her those times she had went looking for you, did you? I know for a fact that twice she mentioned trying to get a message to you through video screens." Jack's chest constricted and he held a hand over his mouth in shock as he couldn't believe it. It now all made perfect sense when Donna had told him about how pleasantly surprised, and shocked the Doctor was at seeing Rose. Plus he never could figure out why he let himself get distracted.

Now he knew, because it was the first time the Doctor had seen the woman he loved in three years. Jack now felt even more guilty for not telling him, but things had to happen the way they did. Being a former time agent he knew all about the laws of time. About what could stay in flux to change at will, or what had to remain fixed regardless of personal feelings.

The Doctor leaned against Jack's desk and covered his face with his hands. Everyone could see that he was trying to control the emotions that were already rapidly boiling to the surface. He was trying to avoid showing everyone his vulnerable side. The Doctor could be heard sighing as his hands slipped down his face while he sniffed a few times.

He couldn't bring himself to look anyone in the face at this moment in time. He crossed his arms and ankles as he continued to lean back. He then said in a defeated manner, "well, no point in getting angry about it now. What's done is done. At least I was able to give her something to keep with her."

Gwen put her arm around the still shaken Amy's shoulders, and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Let's go have some tea, Amy. I think there are a few things that Jack and the Doctor need to speak privately on."

"I thought Rhys said there wasn't any tea out there?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he remembered that was part of the reason he decided to leave.

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "He meant any proper Earl Grey. He's not one for herbal teas or decaffeinated stuff like what I have out there." Gwen rubbed her stomach and guided Amy into the kitchen area saying how the shouting must have upset the baby.

The Doctor tightened his lips as he folded his hands together. He looked to his closest friend and asked in a crushed tone of voice, "What was the real reason you neglected to tell me Rose was on this side of the Void, Jack?"

"I honestly thought you knew, Doc. I thought you knew she was here, and thus hiding it because of what was going on. Plus, and I think you know this as well as I do, you had to be distracted enough to get shot by that Dalek. The regeneration had to be triggered so the Meta-Crisis could occur. Donna told me before we all parted ways that he told her it was like it was destined to happen." Jack sighed sadly as he placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Think about what would have happened if the Meta-Crisis didn't happen, Doc. You know we all would have perished on the Crucible and Davros would have succeeded with his plan to use that reality bomb."

The Doctor nodded as he listened to his friend. And it was all true; he knew that meeting Donna was some sort of fate. Meeting all his companions was pure fate as they all brought out the good in him. Which is why their departures always made his hearts break a little bit more each time. "If that wasn't fated to happen, Jack. If Rose had just simply found a way to come back home to me. Would you have kept this from me?"

Jack stared at the Doctor in a horrified manner. How could the Doctor even assume that he would ever do that to him if he had a choice not to. "Do you really have to ask that, Doc? No! I would have found a way to contact you. Tell you to drop everything and come to Cardiff."

"I believe you, Jack, and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me. I just... I still feel guilty for leaving things unsaid when I brought them back to Pete's world. I let _him_ say it in my place because I was a coward." the Doctor ran his hand through his hair as it fell over his eyes, and gave Jack a look of pure remorse for his actions.

"Water under the bridge, mate! Call it even for you leaving me behind on Satellite Five all those years ago." Jack quipped as he clapped the Doctor on his back. "And I think Rose always knew your feelings, and I think she ever doubted it even if you couldn't say it."

* * *

"So, Doc tell me, was this just a social call or did the TARDIS take you here against your will?" Jack knew the TARDIS was smart. That she always knew when the Doctor needed a friend or help with something.

The Doctor paused and craned his neck towards the kitchen. Seeing Gwen and Amy still chatting over tea in the kitchen he turned towards Jack. "I was going to eventually swing by because I wanted your opinion on something." He had briefly considered showing Jack the piece he fished out of that one crack, however he had a suspicion it involved him. And he knew that if he was in danger, Jack would do all he could to keep him out of it. Even if it was something that was meant to happen to the Doctor.

"Just like old times! Solving a good mystery. I'm all ears, Doc!" Jack grinned and listened as the Doctor was talking about the cracks he had been seeing.

"It's like they are following me around, Jack. First in Amelia's bedroom when she was growing up. Then it seems everywhere I go there it is. Have you picked up anything on them?"

Jack motioned over to Tosh's old workstation and pulled up a few scans. "They aren't just cracks in the skin of the universe. They are becoming actual gaps between completely random dimensions and worlds. You mentioned the 'sexy fish vampire' in Venice. Something about coming through a crack in their world after seeing the Silence? That's what is starting to happen here, Doc. Aliens are criss crossing dimensions that they _shouldn't ever_ be able to cross."

The Doctor scratched his head as he muttered, "This is bad, Jack. Two suitcases worth with a hatbox thrown on top bad."

"Tell me about it, Doc! And some of them are getting bigger."

The Doctor crossed his arms as he looked over the scans and a thought crossed his mind. "Rose's dimension... Are there any cracks showing up there?"

Jack knew where this could go. He had seen evidence of cracks forming in that part of the Void. Yet he was confident that the Torchwood on the other side was already working on it. He knew that if he told the Doctor about the cracks; the Doctor would start trying to plan a way to push through. "No I checked, that part is still sealed up nice and tight."

Jack tried to ignore the disappointed look on the Doctor's face as the alien tried to play it off solely as concern that something was worming its way into her dimension. He wanted to give his friend hope, but he needed the Doctor to concentrate on these cracks. Something big was coming, and the Doctor was going to have to save the world...again...

"And what about the Silence? I've been told twice so far that 'Silence will fall' and nothing else. Everyone seems to know except me!" The Doctor's face scrunched up in disgust. He hated when he was the last to know something.

Jack shook his head. He had heard rumors about them, but he had no definitive information that could be of use. "Your guess is just bout as good as mine, Doc."

The Doctor nodded and straightened himself up. "Thank you, Jack. Please let me know if you find anything. I'm trying to figure how to stop this and I could use all the help I can get."

Jack smiled as he straightened himself up as well. "Any time, Doc! My resources are always at your disposal."

"We best being going. I'm taking Amelia to a Vincent van Gogh exhibit in France. She loves his work and I'm trying to keep her spirits up." the Doctor straightened his jacket in preparation to leave.

"Yeah, I noticed she has a sort of sad look in her eyes. You haven't taken her to see the Ood have you?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he heard what happened when the Doctor took Donna to the Ood planet.

"No!" the Doctor exclaimed as he looked at his friend in disbelief. "I'm not making that mistake again. No, Amy was engaged to a nurse from Leadworth named Rory. However a few weeks ago, he was shot when we were escaping from a rather psychotic Silurian named Restac."

Jack's eyes widened and scratched his chin. "Since when did you take couples on board? I thought you stayed clear away from domestic." He laughed hoping the Doctor would catch the joke.

"That's irrelevant, Jack. However right before he was shot, one of those cracks appeared. And it was a HUGE one too. Restac was aiming for me and Rory pushed me out of the way. However this crack was expelling time energy and it got Rory. And well, he literally was erased from existence. Amy has forgotten that she was ever engaged or even knew a Rory Williams." the Doctor finished the story while gesturing with his hands.

A habit that Jack noticed was common with this incarnation. He laughed to himself wondering what the Doctor he met two incarnations ago would say about this incarnation.

"I've never heard of a crack doing that, Doc." Jack got back to business and made a note that some cracks apparently gave off this dangerous energy.

"Be wary of them, Jack, and don't go near any of them because you just don't know!" the Doctor warned his friend as he knew he had to figure out how to stop them as soon as possible.

Jack promised that he would heed the warning, and to also pass it onto Gwen and her husband. He was going to take it seriously if it involved these mysterious cracks.

The Doctor nodded before poking his head into the kitchen. "Time to go, Pond!"

Gwen followed Amy out of the kitchen and said her goodbyes. "Rhys is outside waiting for me. He wants me home resting. Will you be alright, Jack?"

Jack nodded and Gwen walked out of the doors while rubbing at her back. He turned back to the Doctor and Amy with a smile. "Well it was great to see you both, and don't be strangers!"

Amy smiled and said that she would love to come back for a visit. The Doctor gave a small whimsical salute towards Jack. He then headed towards the still open door. "Come along, Pond! I have a treat for you!"

Amy sighed as she followed him. "It's still your turn to pick what YOU want to see! You're trying to keep me busy again aren't you?"

Jack laughed to himself listening to them bicker all the way down the hallway as he pushed the button to close the door. He watched them through the monitor and let out an exhale as the TARDIS disappeared from sight.

* * *

Jack scratched his nose as he continued to lean against his desk. "You can come out now you know. He left already." His ears had picked up the faint yet recognizable sound of a vortex manipulator. Then there was complete silence for a few moments after. He turned to see who was taking liberties by teleporting directly into the hub.

He had a good guess on who it was. Which was why his side-arm wasn't drawn by now. However he couldn't help but double blink, and pinch himself a few times when his visitors made themselves known.

"What?!" Jack sputtered as he steadied himself against his desk. Never in a million years would he have guessed this would happen.

"Hello, Jack," the hauntingly familiar voice greeted him. It was a voice that he would have never EVER thought he would hear again except in his dreams.

Jack pinched himself again as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He briefly considered calling the Doctor back, and he knew that he should. But he also knew that as soon as he told him who was standing in front of him. He'd have a TARDIS come crashing through his hub. And well, the place was already a giant mess to begin with.

"How the hell is this remotely possible?!" Jack sputtered again as he looked between the two.


	6. Date Night

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while! Sorry! Now, you should know that this chapter takes place six months after chapter four. James and Rose have entered an actual exclusive relationship, and things are only moving forward from there. Clara is now six years old. Things are also starting to get serious. The threat against Clara is advancing, and James is now going to start thinking about plausible solutions to keep everyone safe. (Because he wouldn't be the Doctor we all know and love if he didn't try to save everyone.)**

**I have edited down the steamy stuff for this site, but if you want to read the full on explicit action. Then you will need to head on over to teaspoon, and read it there. (You can access my teaspoon account via the handy, dandy link on my profile.)**

**If you aren't a fan of adult moments in general, then you can bypass the steamy stuff by typing in "James was still inhaling and exhaling deeply as he lay down next to Rose." in your ctrl + F. It will take you to the first line after the sexual content.**

**As always, I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"James?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"Are you going to be my dad one day?" Clara looked at James expectantly as she licked her ice cream.

James choked on his banana milkshake. "Sorry? Come again?" James rasped, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

Clara stopped walking, pulling her hand from his. With ice cream in one hand, and her other hand on her hip, Clara looked at James. "I said, are you going to be my dad one day?"

James made a face as he rubbed the back of his neck. He really wasn't expecting this question. Wasn't really expecting to have this talk with her _now_. However Clara was always more advanced for her age. "Where is this coming from, Clara?"

"Ronald said that when your mum goes out with a man for a long time, he usually becomes your dad when he marries your mum. We've been living together for a long time. And you and mum have been going out..."

James maneuvered Clara towards the closest park bench and sat them down. Clara curled her knees up to her chest as she nibbled at the sugar cone.

"Who's Ronald?"

"Ginny's older brother. And – and Sarah's dad met this really nice lady once, then later she became Sarah's new mum. So, are you going to be my dad one day?" Clara's brown eyes met James's eyes pointedly as she made her case. Every night she made a wish that it would happen, and if she had her way, it would.

"Ginny..." James's brain mentally went through his list of Clara's friends. "Oh yes, Ginny Weasley. Ginger haired kid at your birthday party two weeks ago?" James recalled Ginny's father Arthur worked in one of the alien technology investigative units at Torchwood. He always felt sorry for Clara's friend Ginny. Having to put up with all those brothers, especially Fred and George. He recalled pulling them away from a rather nasty piece of technology once or twice. However when he got to them, they had already seared their eyebrows and patches of hair were scorched.

"So... is Ronald being a prat or are you going to be my dad eventually?" Clara had finished her ice cream by now and was staring at James in a hopeful manner. Her arms were crossed just like how Rose crosses them.

James tightened his lips as he considered how to even begin to answer that question. He wanted to talk with Rose first, but he knew Clara wanted a response. He knew she wouldn't let this go easily. James opened his mouth to respond as his mobile began to chirp.

James patted his pockets in his search for the mobile. Finding it in his left inner coat pocket, he flipped it open. "Yeah?" James greeted the person on the other end. It was Rose.

"Where are you two? You are normally here by this time, James."

"Took a detour through the park after the ice cream shop. You know we can't resist a little shop." James winked at Clara as he leaned back against the hard wooden bench. Clara nodded enthusiastically as she called out, "Especially the toy shop!"

James winced as Rose most definitely heard that. "James! She has enough toys as it is!" He gave Clara a look while he continued to try to get a word in. "Rose... Ro – Rose, she wanted to get some ideas on what to use her birthday money on. Yes, I know she just got a load of toys for her birthday! I schlepped them upstairs remember?"

Clara listened to the exchange as she giggled. She remembered vividly James assembling that rather large dollhouse that her grandparents got her; after helping her carry the two dolls, stack of books and the stack of board games upstairs. Well, when she said 'helped', she meant she carried the dolls and the books. James carried the games. To be fair, he did have to get the box of dollhouse parts up the narrow staircase in the flat.

She heard him mutter a few times about if he had his sonic on him, he would have been done in no time flat. She didn't know what a 'sonic' was, or how it would assemble a dollhouse. And before she could ask, she was being sent off to bed by her mum and James.

"Yeah, Rose. We're leaving the park now." James stood up, motioning for Clara that they needed to start walking. Clara could still hear Rose on the other end. "Ten minutes, Rose. No, Clara isn't going to be late, I distinctly remember Molly saying no earlier than five. It's only half past four, she has plenty of time! Okay okay, we'll see you soon. Love you too." James scratched his cheek as he flipped the phone shut, placing it back where it came from.

"Right, young lady, we have to shake a leg. You still didn't pack your bag for tonight, did you?" James held out his hand for Clara as they came to the end of the street. Clara shook her head negatively as her hand was enfolded into James's.

Nine minutes later, James and Clara were walking through the front door. They were met with an unamused Rose standing in the living area.

"I said ten minutes, Rose, and we got here with a minute to spare!" James gave a cheeky grin as Rose raised an eyebrow at him. Turning to Clara, Rose motioned up the staircase. "You need to get your things together. So shift! You don't want to miss the goodies Mrs. Weasley is making for you lot."

Clara barreled up the staircase towards her room. Rose and James looked up as they heard foot steps rush around her bedroom. Turning his gaze back to Rose, James smirked as he put his arms around Rose's waist. "Someone's anxious to get tonight moving."

Rose's face flushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around James's neck. "Well...We don't have to rush back to relieve the babysitter." Rose smirked as she leaned forward, breathing into James's ear, "And we don't have to be quiet tonight."

James waggled his eyebrows as he leaned down to claim Rose's lips in his own. It's been six wonderful months since he and Rose decided to move their relationship to a more romantic level. And each date night they could squeeze in, he cherished like it would be the last. He wished he could take her out as often as they wanted to. However, they couldn't always get Pete or Jackie to babysit, and when they did, it was always an early night. James certainly never complained, as they did have a responsibility to Clara as her parents, and they loved her with everything they had. Except, when in that rare moment, it was nice not having to worry about what time they got home.

Rose gave a throaty sound of encouragement as she intensified the kiss. She began to snake her hands through James's hair as his tongue ran along her lips. "Banana milkshake again?" Rose murmured against his lips as his tongue met hers.

"Good source of potassium," James responded as he pulled Rose hard against himself. He couldn't get enough of Rose's touch or the sensation he felt when they held each other close.

"Ewwww... Kissing..." James and Rose froze and slowly turned their heads towards the stairs. Clara was standing on the bottom stair, her face contorted in a grossed out manner. Her bag in one hand and one of her new games in the other. Her sleeping bag was at her feet.

James bit his bottom lip to hold back a laugh, as he watched Rose fight back a blush and Clara continue to stare. With a sigh, he stepped back and released Rose. "I guess I'll grab a shower and then we'll go."

Clara dropped her bag next to the staircase, and moved her sleeping bag next to it. She kept hold of her game as she bounced over to the telly. "So, I guess I don't need to ask again if James is going to be my dad?"

Rose almost choked on the tea she had left table by the couch. She watched her daughter in astonishment as Clara shrugged, flipping the channels until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

"MUUUMMMM! Clara's here!" James winced as ten year old George shouted from the front door of the Weasley household. James gave Clara a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Molly appeared and ushered them inside the noisy and chaotic house.

"Hello there darling! Good to see you again!" Molly smiled as she held her arms out to hug Clara. Molly loved all of her children's friends. She made it policy to make everyone who comes to stay in her house, feel welcomed and loved as if they were at home.

"Good evening, Doctor McCrimmon. Good evening, Ms. Tyler. Nice to see you again, Clara." Rose and James turned as they saw Ginny's twelve year old brother Percy walk by. They both responded in kind and asked how he was. As Percy responded that he was well, he excused himself to walk away.

"Percy, what is that on your back?" Rose placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and turned him back to face her.

"I have something on my back, Mam?"

Rose sighed as she plucked off a sheet of paper that was taped to Percy's back. Scrawled in crayon on the paper read 'Naff Git'.

James swallowed the snort that was rising in his throat as he watched the exchange. He almost lost it when Percy took the sheet from Rose, then preceded to announce he was going to find his younger brothers.

"CLARA'S HERE!" There were two sets of thundering footsteps coming from upstairs and down the stairs. Before long, a flash of ginger hair and a wild mane of bushy honey brown hair came into their view. It was Ginny and Hermione.

The three girls gave squeals of excitement as they greeted and hugged each other. They then proceeded to bolt upstairs with sleeping bag, over night bag and game in hand. James could hear Ginny and Hermione telling Clara that Ron's friend Harry was also here, and how Fred and George were being prats again.

"Are you sure it's alright that Clara sleeps over, Molly? You seem to have a full house!" Rose apprehensively asked Molly as they heard a shout from upstairs, to which James flicked his eyes upwards. He assumed Percy was getting his revenge on the twins. James's hands were deep in his pockets as he stood there. Rose and Molly were still chatting and he didn't have anything to do.

"Not a problem at all, Rose! The girls have been waiting for this for a while. Honestly I don't know what I would do if the house was ever quiet to begin with!" Molly waved a hand dismissively as Arthur and two boys came up from the cellar.

"How many children do you have, Molly?" Rose asked as she looked around. She saw two older boys sitting side by side on the couch playing a video game.

"Seven!" Molly proudly replied as Arthur kissed her on the cheek. Rose gave a sound of amazement as James and Arthur greeted each other.

"Go Go Go! Run, Harry!" The adults heard Ginny's older brother Ron push Harry past them, sneaking what looked like a few biscuits. They boys ran past the group of adults, giving a wave in greeting as they clambered up the stair case.

"James! I'm glad I caught you! You work in the department that analyzes alien technology, yes?"

With an affirmative nod from James, Arthur continued, "Then what exactly is the function of this?" Arthur held up a piece of thin metal. It was shaped like an eye socket, and looked like an eye patch that had its strings removed.

"Arthur! James is off duty, plus he and Rose are about to head out!" Molly gave her husband a glare as James carefully took the object from Arthur.

"It's alright, Molly," James assured her as he glanced it over. "Fancy eye patch maybe? Really can't say off the top of my head. I could look it over on Monday when I have the proper equipment." James handed it back as he tugged his ear.

"Right! Your office then? Ten O'clock?"

"Welllll, Don't keep an office actually." James shoved his hands in his pocket as he looked at Arthur. "Never did, actually. Long story. How about I come round to your office at ten and then we'll go to the laboratory. It's where I tend to do my work when I'm in the building."

Arthur agreed as Molly went to the stairs to call for Clara to come say her good nights and good byes to Rose and James.

Clara met them at the door and gave them both kisses and hugs before shooting back up the stairs. "Don't you dare go peeking at my cards, Harry Potter!" They could hear her shouting as her feet found the landing upstairs, skittering back into Ginny's room.

James took Rose's arm and gently tugged her out the front door as Rose tripled check with Molly that everything was alright, and that she had both their mobile numbers. Rose got into the passenger seat as she called out for Molly to call them if there was _any_ trouble at all.

* * *

"James, I swear. We are not having seven children. I honestly don't know how Molly keeps her wits bout her." Rose buckled her seat belt as James steered the car down the street towards their night out.

"Fair enough, we'll have eight then." James gave Rose a lopsided cheeky grin. Rose frowned and slapped his arm saying that he knew what she meant. "Seriously though, Rose. You want more children?" James stole a glance at her as his heart began to race.

He had deeply begun to consider the idea of having a proper family with Rose, now they were together in this universe. He regretted that he wasn't there for Rose when she was pregnant with Clara. That he never got to feel the middle of the night kicks, or hold her hand when she gave birth. Not being able to claim the privilege of holding his daughter moments after her birth. Or be dismissed as a nervous father while bothering the nurses constantly about the comfort and health of his child.

Rose had knew he would be robbed of those precious moments, and said that is why she never told him of the pregnancy after Canary Wharf. That the whole situation would be more painful than it was. Plus they only had mere minutes at Bad Wolf Bay, and he would have had more questions than she had answers. And that precious time would have been wasted.

She would never give him a straight answer however, to his question on if she knew she was pregnant before Canary Wharf. He had a suspicion that she knew, but he could never be certain. Since he had no way to determining which genes were dominate in Clara, which would have determined the length of pregnancy. He had thought back to seeing her on that beach, and he didn't recall her showing to an extent that would scream 'I'm Pregnant'.

James was brought out of his thoughts by Rose poking him in the shoulder. "Sorry, what was that, Rose?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and repeated her question, "I asked if you were planning to take a different way to the restaurant or something. The turn off to the motorway was back there."

James muttered a curse as he turned the car around and found the turn off. After safely merging, he took Rose's hand in his. He decided to push those feelings of regret out of his head. Rose and him were building a life together, and he would be content with that.

* * *

"I don't know where you found that restaurant, James. But it was A plus," Rose proclaimed as she kicked off her shoes in the corner, flopping down onto the couch.

James grinned as he put the take-a-way container of Cannoli onto the coffee table as he dropped down onto the couch next to Rose. "I'm so glad you enjoyed." James wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders as she cuddled into his side.

James stared at the wall in front of him for a few moments before he inhaled deeply. "Rose, I think we need to talk about something."

Rose turned her head towards James, remote still in hand. "Something wrong, James?" She felt her pulse start to quicken, she had a feeling it was rather serious judging by James's face.

James rubbed his hand on Rose's shoulder as he met her gaze. "It's about Clara, Rose."

Rose sat up quickly, ready to act on any possibly threat to her daughter. "Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Have you noticed something?"

James pulled Rose back into his arms, quickly assuring her, "She's fine, Rose."

"Then what do you need to talk about James?"

"I think we should tell her that I'm her dad." James took another deep breath as his one eyebrow hitched, his hand scratched the back of his head. "Earlier in the park, she asked me if I was going to be her dad one day. And I honestly didn't know how to respond. Well, since we haven't discussed how or when we are going to tell her."

Rose cleared her throat as she turned the telly off. Putting the remote onto the table, she turned slightly to face James. His hand as still on her back as Rose thought for a second. "I want to, James. You know I really really want her to call you dad, as she should. But I still don't think she'll understand the the events that led to us living in this universe."

"Maybe we don't have to make it that complicated, Rose. All she seems to be asking is if I'm going to be her dad. We can tell her that I am her dad! Then everyone's happy! We can leave everything else for when she asks later."

"You know she is going to ask why you didn't come around when she was a baby. Our daughter is slightly more brilliant that most children her age."

James stopped for a moment and smiled at Rose. He couldn't help contain his pride as Rose referred to Clara as 'our' daughter. It pleased him to no end.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that James?"

"Nothing, I'm just reveling in the fact that you just called Clara our daughter. You don't know how long I've waited to hear that, Rose. I want us to be a family, a right proper family."

Rose flushed slightly as she took James's hand. "I want that as well, James. You waited two years for me to come around, when you could have easily found someone else. Everyday I held my breath when you came home, wondering if that was the day you would announce that you were off on a date. O-or that you were moving out to start your own life." Rose began to chew on her nails at that admission. Her eyes suddenly finding the take-a-way container of great interest.

"Well! Call it pay back for putting you at distance for two years, Rose," James joked as he looked at his Rose. He was stunned at her admission. He would have never even considered attempting to replace Rose in his heart. He could never, since his heart always belonged to Rose. Even if she never wanted anything to do with him romantically, he would have been content to live as they were. Raising their daughter and enjoying some sort of life together.

He knew what he wanted, and he now had an inkling that Rose would want the same.

"Rose."

James heard sniffling as Rose raised her head slightly. "I think we should come up with a reason why you weren't here in the beginning, and then we'll tell Clara that you are her dad."

"Rose," James repeated as he lifted her chin with his finger. He wiped away the few stray tears that escaped her eyelids with his thumb.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea, let me work it through and then I'll tell you."

"What is the idea?"

"Don't worry about that yet, let me plan it through and then I'll let you in on it." James smiled as he pulled her back close to him. He lifted her legs to rest over his. Taking his Rose's face in his hands, James kissed her tenderly.

Rose folded her arms around James's neck as she deepened the kiss. Wanting more, Rose ran her tongue along James's teeth. As James's mouth parted, Rose's tongue met his hungrily.

James's hands dropped from Rose's face as they began to caress and ghost along her back and sides. He could feel their pulses begin to quicken as his hands roamed along the small of her back. He loved exploring Rose's body.

James's lips moved from Rose's lips, across her cheek until it found her jawline. He planted trailing kisses in a path from her jaw and across her neck. He took the small noises coming from Rose's mouth as encouragement as he continued his path towards his destination.

Rose tilted her head to the side, giving James easier access to the more sensitive portions of her neck. It was one of the places that sent a shiver up her spine whenever James lavished attention to it. Her hands unfolded and began to push his suit jacket down his shoulders. Muttering 'off' as she pushed at the fabric, James paused his attentions and shrugged the jacket off. Tossing it to the side, not really caring where it landed, James turned his attention back to Rose.

James's mouth found Rose's again as he slowly began to ease her down against the couch. His fingers trailed lightly up her thigh and up her hip, as he rested himself between her thighs. Finding Rose's pulse point again, James began to plant light, teasing kisses on the spot. Kisses that turned to gentle sucking as he heard Rose's little sounds of enjoyment.

Rose's hands trailed down James's back and around his hips. Hearing his encouragement to her actions, she grabbed his backside and pulled him closer to her. She needed to feel him against the spot that she craved him the most right now. She heard him grunt as she moved her hips against his. His lips had, by this point, began to to move across her collarbone and towards the opening of her shirt. She felt his fingers begin to unbutton the top buttons of her polo shirt. Rose brought one of her hands around James's hip, snaking it between their bodies until she found what she was looking for.

James hissed as he involuntarily jerked his head back. Rose's fingers had begun to trace along the bulge that was making the crotch of his trousers extremely tight. He dropped his head back into Rose's neck, his gentle kisses becoming more intensified. He bucked into Rose's hand as her hand moved on its own agenda. The sensation of her hand between them plus the intoxicating effect of her perfume was too much for him.

"Bedroom... Now!" James pulled himself up, holding his hands out to help her up.

Rose grinned coyly as she remained in the position she was in, she knew they were in no rush tonight. Her shirt was half opened, and god did she look inviting to James. "What's the matter, James?" she teased as her finger ran along the opened part of her shirt.

Rose saw James's normally mirthful eyes darken with lust and desire. James leaned down as he pulled Rose upwards, growling at the same time, "Either we move to the bedroom, Rose. Or you are going to be thoroughly shagged on this couch. I don't give a shit either way."

Rose stood and licked her lips. Her eyes raked appreciatively over James's body. His hair was rumpled and his clothing was beginning to become unkempt. She of course, noted with delight, the growing lump in his trousers. She knew she had that effect on him, that all she had to do was touch him in a few places; and then he was game. He had since toed off his trainers, and was currently pulling off his socks. Rose had a wicked idea come through her head as she grabbed James and pressed him against her. Her hands ran through his hair as she kissed him in the same manner from when they were on New Earth.

"Lady-killer," Rose whispered in a low and breathy tone as she took a firm hold of James's tie, leading him to what had become their bedroom.

The container of Cannoli lay forgotten on the coffee table.

* * *

Their kisses became more hungry and intense as they reached the bedroom. James's tie somehow ended up on the dresser as Rose began to unbutton his oxford shirt. Her lips tantalizingly kissing and licking at every inch of James's skin as it became open to her. Rose pulled his shirt tails out of his trousers as James began to gently nudge Rose towards the bed. After succeeding in freeing his shirt from his trousers, Rose pushed the garment off James's narrow shoulders. The shirt rustling slightly as it hit the hardwood floor.

James had in turn also finished unbuttoning Rose's shirt. He grinned at Rose as if she were his prey. "You, Rose Tyler, have entirely too many clothes on for my liking."

Rose smirked as she challenged him to rectify the situation. After promising to do just that, James pushed her shirt down her arms; adding it to his now discarded shirt. His fingers trailed down her now bare arms and across her chest. James leaned down to kiss Rose again as his hands moved behind her, and his fingers began to unclasp her bra.

Pulling the undergarment free, James waggled his eyebrows as he chuckled it over his shoulder. "Bit even now, aren't we?"

James carefully laid Rose back onto the bed as a purr escaped from Rose's throat. They both scooted to the middle of the bed, their hands already tangled in each others hair. There was a heated exchange of kisses and tongue, and it made James's head swim. His fingers then proceeded to the zipper on the left hip of Rose's trousers. Moving his lips from Rose's mouth to her neck, James slyly tugged the zipper down.

His fingers trailed along the edge of her trousers as he looked into Rose's eyes. He knew Rose wanted this, however the gentleman in him always needed to see some sort of consent come from her. His eyes asked hers for permission to continue.

Rose smiled as she kissed him. "It's okay," she whispered as she shivered. James had slipped a hand below her waistband, teasing the area just north of where she needed his touch the most.

James situated himself at Rose's side as his hand dipped lower. His long, deft fingers brushed lightly over the soft cotton of her knickers. His hand went lower still and found the destination his fingers were heading for. He gave Rose a coy grin as his pressed the tip of his middle finger against the damp spot in her knickers.

Rose emitted a low moan as his fingers pressed against her most intimate of spots. She inhaled deeply as James teased the spot, but staying outside her knickers. Rose leaned up and latched her lips to his earlobe. _"Two can play at that game,"_ Rose thought to herself as she began to nibble at the little spot behind his ear.

James hissed as his lips found Rose's again. His fingers traveled upwards until they rested at the elastic of her kickers. "These need to come off... now," James uttered as he pulled himself from Rose's embrace. Resting in a kneeling position, James hooked his fingers into the waistband of Rose's trousers. He impatiently tugged them towards Rose's ankles. He could hear Rose giggle in an amused manner as she lifted her hips to help him in his task.

Rose sat up as James dropped her trousers to the side of the bed. With a tongue in teeth grin, Rose's hands darted forward, latching onto James's belt. She saw James smirk as Rose got the belt undone and moved to his zipper. Rose's hands trailed down James's hips as she knelt on the bed. James had adjusted himself to get his trousers all the way off.

"Rose," James shuddered gently against her lips as he felt her hand close around him. Rose always had the softest touch whenever she touched him there, and that made it all that more intoxicating to his senses.

It made him briefly think back to the first experience they had. It was maybe a month after they began dating. They had been on the couch, a heavy snog session led to a heavy petting session. It didn't go any farther than that on that evening. However it only served to build the anticipation for when they finally did become lovers. It had made their first time together much more special than he could have ever planned. When they finally did become lovers a few months later, all that exploration gave way to an experience that rocked both their worlds.

James was brought back to the present by the sensation of Rose's thumb. He knew she could feel how painfully hard he was now. It was getting harder to concentrate, as all he could think about was how he wanted to bury himself inside of his Rose.

But first, it was his turn to play.

James gently took Rose's hand in his, "Lay back for me, Rose." He kissed her with a sense of urgency as he helped her to lay back. James slowly brushed Rose's sides with his fingers as he made his way down. His mouth trailed light, sensual kisses down her torso and stomach until he reached her knickers. The final scrap of clothing that lay between them. He felt Rose's hands thread through his hair. God it drove him crazy when she did that. Her nails lightly scraping his scalp only made him grow more aroused.

James slid her knickers completely off, pausing to gaze at what lay before him. A brief flicker of primal pride crossed his conscious, as he thought about how this privilege belonged solely to him.

He had always thought Rose as the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. James felt Rose's fingers start to tug at the elastic of his boxers. Taking her hand in his, James shook his head. "Not yet, Rose."

Rose frowned momentarily as to her, it wasn't fair that she was starkers and he wasn't. She loved looking at him, the lean yet muscular in all the right places man that she loved. She enjoyed tracing her fingertips along the lines of his muscles. Every time they were alone together, her eyes would greedily drink in the look of his body. Years ago, she would have only been able to fantasize about looking at him in a state of undress.

Rose's frown turned to a grin as James lay beside her. He rested one arm under her head as his other hand traced along her thighs. James's eyes locked with hers as his lips came down to meet hers. James savored the taste of Rose as she nibbled on his lower lip. Her lips parted as his tongue slid into her mouth, dancing around each other. Rose felt James's hand part her thighs, her breath hitched several times as he sent her senses racing as he pleasured her.

Rose steadied her breathing as she looked at James. His mouth had crooked into a smile as his fingers rested on her hip. "You look rather pleased with yourself," Rose managed to breathe out as her fingers toyed with the baby fine hair that splayed along his chest.

"Why shouldn't I be, Rose? Do you have any idea what it does to a man, when he knows he was able to please his woman?" James waggled his eyebrows as he stood to remove his pants.

Rose licked her lips again as he now stood just as starkers as she. James knelt onto the bed as he took her hand in his, his knee gently pushing apart Rose's thighs. "And I'm about to do it again, Rose." James's eyes flashed from the loving pools of brown, to darker pools of desire and lust.

Rose opened herself fully to him as James's body covered hers, positioning himself between her legs. Rose placed her hands on James's face as their eyes locked. He paused as he looked at her. Rose locked her lips to his as James pushed his hips forward, entering her in the most gentle and loving way he could muster.

James moved his arms upwards as he rested himself on his arms that were placed on either side of Rose's head. Her arms were around his back, as if she were holding on for dear life. He always knew they fit together, he knew it the moment he first took her hand. However, fitting together in this manner, only further proved to him just how much they were meant for each other.

"Did I ever tell you, Rose... All the times I wanted to do this with you in the TARDIS? Oh, the thoughts I would have when I would see you sitting on that captain's seat," James muttered into Rose's ear as his breathing grew erratic along side Rose's. The feeling of being inside her drove him absolutely barmy, and he greedily indulged in every second of it.

"But... I was blind, Rose. I was an idiot and held you away to subdue my own fears. To nurture the belief that I would be better off denying myself our love."

"James," Rose whispered as she held his face in his hands. James had paused for a second as he looked to her.

"I know why you never let yourself love me, but things are different now. We are doing all that you secretly wanted to do, and it's on our terms, my love. Focus on that, and not the regrets." Rose kissed James's forehead as he nodded.

"Rose, ma–" James was cut off as his lower back tightened as he heard Rose's cries of orgasm. James held Rose close as he went over his own brink seconds after her, chanting how much he loved her.

* * *

James was still inhaling and exhaling deeply as he lay down next to Rose. He drew her into his arms as she laid her head onto his chest. Her arm going across his stomach, the only sounds in the room were the contentment of two lovers in a post coital bliss.

James traced circular patterns on Rose's back as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Rose's knee was resting on his thigh as they nestled in their embrace. He heard Rose give a tiny sigh, her hair lightly tickling his chest as she made herself comfortable.

"You alright, Rose?" James looked to Rose, trying to access her needs or wants. She was always his top priority. Rose gave him the greatest gift he could ever have. She gave him her unconditional love, as well as being mother to his child. In return, he stood steadfast at her side. Loving her completely, even when she wanted to remain platonic and neutral.

Rose gave another sigh as well as a tiny yawn. "Just tired," Rose murmured, she was half way to dreamland as it was.

"Sleep then, my Rose." James kissed the top of her head as he listened to Rose's breathing even out. He rubbed his eye with his free hand. He thought back to what had started to come out of his mouth as he came. It wasn't a mistake either, that he knew. While he wasn't intending to say it in the height of passion, he knew he wanted it. Looking at Rose's now slumbering form, he knew exactly what he should do next. It even could solve their dilemma over how to tell Clara that he was her dad.

Feeling sleep beginning to come over him as well, James leaned his head down to Rose's ear. Taking a deep breath, not knowing if she could hear him or not, James lovingly whispered in her ear before drifting off to sleep.

"Marry me, Rose."


	7. One Thing After Another

**A/N: My apologies for the delay of this chapter! Added hours at work plus having to map out things on two stories can take away chunks of time! (Not that I'm complaining!) But here is a nice juicy chapter in recompense. So hopefully I'm forgiven!**

**Since a good portion of this chapter occurs in Rose and James's flat, I would like to point out that most of the front area is all open floor plan. So imagine that the front door, stairwell, living and dining area are in one big room. Before leading to the kitchen archway. Because we can't have our beloved TenToo in anything than an open spaced home, now can we? ;)**

**As always, I don't own squat from Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Clara! James! Come on you two! Breakfast has been on the table for five minutes!" Rose stood at the foot of the stairs, her hands on her hips as she looked towards the bedrooms. Every Monday morning, it was the same routine. Luckily, Rose had off this particular Monday, so the flat wasn't a complete madhouse. However, getting a six year old and James off onto their days was trying enough. In any other household, the parents would work together to reign the children in.

In this household however, much to the frustration of Rose, one parent only helped to encourage the child half the time. James was sometimes a child in a man's body. And while she loved his personality, sometimes it could be frustrating when she was trying to make sure things get done.

James had promised Arthur that he would be in to look at that piece of metal. Normally, James spent most of the week consulting from the office in their flat. It was currently ten after eight in the morning. He was due in by nine, and Rose had to drop Clara at school by eight forty five.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! I can't find my cardigan!" Clara ran down the stairs frantically, her socks and school shoes in her one hand.

"It's on the back of your chair at the table. Why aren't your shoes on yet, Clara? You are going to be tardy again, and it will be your fault this time." Rose ushered Clara into the dining room, as she yelled up the stairs again.

By the time Rose returned to the dining room, and sat down to her own meal; Clara had finished slipping on her socks and shoes. She was telling Rose more about the sleepover in between bites, as James came scrambling into the dining room.

He was hopping on one foot as he was trying to tie his other trainer. Rose tapped her fingers against her lips, as she noticed it was blue suit and red trainer day. It was her second favorite combination, after the pinstripe suit he had gotten when he arrived here. Along with the pinstripe suit, James had also had a replica of his blue suit made. Saying how much he loved blue. The actual original suit was lovingly preserved in the wardrobe. It was after all, the suit he arrived in. Rose bit her lip, trying to hide an amused smile as he was muttering about laces, while trying to balance on one leg.

Clara, on the other hand, was giggling as she watched him. Rose snorted into her coffee as Clara helpfully said he was doing it wrong. James straightened himself as he finally got his trainer situated.

"I'm glad you two think this is so entertaining. I'm so pleased to serve not only as the man of this house, but your morning entertainment as well." James gave a playful eye-roll as he straightened his tie.

"Yeah, well you're the only person qualified for the position, James." Rose winked at James as he waggled his eyebrows in response. Announcing he was late, he gave Clara a kiss on her head before moving around the table.

He leaned down to give Rose a goodbye kiss. Then in one quick motion, he nicked the buttered piece of toast off her plate as he dashed into the living room.

"James! That was my toast! You had yours on your plate!" Rose crossed her arms as she watched him grab his satchel out of the closet, plunking it down next to the suit jacket that he had brought down with him. It was still warm outside, so James was going to forgo his normal brown coat. It wasn't exactly like the one he had in the other universe, but it was an acceptable replacement.

"Awwww! But, Rose… Yours was much closer! Just take mine!"

"You are so rude!" Rose teased him as her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth.

James grinned as he headed to the front door after shrugging on the suit jacket, forgetting his satchel on the couch. Toast hanging out of the corner of his mouth, he opened the front door. He proceeded to call out in a cheeky manner, just as he stepped out into the bright morning, "And still not ginger!"

The door closed behind him as Rose let out a snort. Clara turned to her mother confused. "What's James talking about, Mum?"

Rose shook her head chuckling as the brief memory of when he said that, many years ago on a Christmas Morning. "Don't worry about that, Clara. It's an inside joke between me and James. Finish your breakfast so we aren't late."

* * *

James flashed his Torchwood I.D. to the front desk as he walked into the building. He never liked being here, and he wanted to leave as soon as he was able to. As he checked his mailbox for any messages or parcels, he felt the distinct prick of awareness that comes when you are being watched.

And he was being watched. He was currently in the direct line of sight of one Jenise DeRosier, who was the assistant to his department head. James wasn't bothered by the stares, as they were an every day occurrence. An occurrence that he had begun to ignore, as asking her to stop was of no use. James left the mail area, making his way across the lobby towards the lifts. He grumbled as he could hear clacking of high heels behind him.

Quickening his stride, he made it to the lifts. Jabbing his finger on the call button, he slide into the lift as it opened. Looking up, he saw Jenise hurry after him. "Hold the lift!" she had called out. James clenched his jaw as he pressed the 'close door' button repeatedly, muttering how today was not going to be his day.

Jenise slid into the lift as the doors had begun to close. She gave her most flirtatious smile to James. Thanking him for holding the lift, as she reached in front of him to press her floor. She heard James clear his throat as she began to slowly invade his personal space. She also swore she heard James mutter a 'I didn't'.

She had set her eyes on him from the moment he was introduced to her department. Jenise was growing frustrated however, as day by day, her best flirts and pick up lines had gone unnoticed by the man. She heard rumors that he was involved with the Assistant Director's daughter, Rose Tyler. Why he would go for her, she could never understand. The woman had a kid at home, and couldn't possibly have time to go out and do things. And she heard that Dr. James McCrimmon enjoyed an adventure. No, he and Rose Tyler were not compatible at all.

James shuffled to his right as Jenise brushed up against his shoulder. "How was your weekend, James?" She had asked as her eyes gazed his profile.

James sighed as his eyes glanced at the display at the top of the button panels. _"Six more floors," _James thought as he cringed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He gave a casual shrug as he replied he had a date. He left it at that as he preferred to keep his business personal.

Jenise sighed as she fixed her best eyes on him. "So, when are you going to let me show you the best night of your life, James?" She gave him her heaviest sultry look.

James scowled as he turned to face her, his patience now gone. "Cut it out, Jenise. Not only is this highly inappropriate, but I am _seriously_ involved with someone," James emphasized the 'seriously' in hopes to get the message across. Pushing the button for his floor harder, he turned to Jenise. "Even if I wasn't involved with someone, you aren't my type," James spat out as the lift dinged announcing his floor.

Jenise smirked, her arms crossed as she watched him stalk out of the lift. She liked a challenge, and James was proving to be a challenge. She wasn't looking at him for marriage or long term material. She wanted some fun, something new to satiate a fancy. Her fingers vainly swept a few stray hairs back into her up-do. She decided to swing by his house later, maybe he was more calmer on his turf. Maybe she'd find out more about this 'serious involvement' as well. She suspected it was the one and only Rose Tyler that James was referring to. Maybe she would show him _exactly_ how she excelled over the Tyler woman.

To Jenise, Rose Tyler extruded low class and unsophistication. The woman had appeared mysteriously in London a little over six years ago, along with a woman that was an exact duplicate of Jackie Tyler. There were of course, rumors and speculation about these two, and how close Pete Tyler was to them. "You can take the girl out of the Estate, but you can't take the Estate out of the girl," Jenise mused as she finally reached her floor and stepped out. Her determination apparent as she started to make her plans.

* * *

James ran his hand through his hair as he opened the door to Laboratory 3G. Sliding his access card back into his jacket pocket, his eyebrow hitched as he took notice of who was waiting. Jake and Arthur were bent over a table, looking intensely at something on the table.

Jake and Arthur looked up as they heard him approach. "Good Morning!" James greeted them both as he reached the table. Looking down, he noticed the oddly shaped piece of metal was sitting on the surface.

They greeted him in kind, before Arthur pursed his lips as he raised his head to look at James. "Brought this down early, been giving me bad vibes all morning. Figured you guys would have more luck than myself." James furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled his specs out of his inner jacket pocket. Sliding them onto his face, he looked between the object and Arthur. "What sort of vibes?"

"I don't know how to explain it, James. Almost like it is saying that it doesn't belong in this universe."

James raised an eyebrow at the statement as he heard Jake add, "I felt it as well. To put it another way, James. Only other time I got this exact feeling, I was standing near that bleedin' breach years ago. But with this thing, it's like double the intensity." Jake shuddered involuntarily as he recalled that sick feeling. He was glad when that thing was sealed tight.

Arthur looked between Jake and James in surprise. "You were involved with that breach? You both are so young!"

Jake nodded as he scratched his neck. "I was one of the team leaders that jumped over after those Cybermen into that other Universe." Arthur nodded as he listened, "And what about you, James? Did you lead a team as well?"

James cleared his throat roughly as he picked up the object. Turning it over repeatedly, trying to figure it out. He had made it a personal policy to not discuss Canary Wharf, especially on this side. Caused too many questions about his origin, and how he came to arrive here. He knew the story that Pete had devised to explain not only Jackie being alive and well, but her sudden change in attitude. But also the appearance of a fully grown daughter that shared his last name.

Jake made a face, as well as a 'hand across the throat' motion. "James doesn't like to talk about it, Arthur. Can we just concentrate on this thing, so we can lock it up and never look at it again?"

James was still analyzing the object. "You both are correct that something is wonky here." James was extremely uncomfortable as he examined it, his specs sliding to the edge of his nose before being pushed back up. He was getting the same vibes as described by Jake and Arthur. His instinct was screaming that something was wrong, that there was more to the picture than was visible.

James fished his sonic out of his jacket pocket, his attention moving from the object to the sonic. After finding the correct setting, he waved it over the object. The only sound in the room was the quiet buzz of the sonic, and the occasional foot shuffle. "What are you?" James asked the object as the sonic took a full scan. "Why do you make everyone believe you don't belong here with us?"

James swallowed as he put the object down, his scan finished. He was already dreading the readout, and he didn't even see it yet. He got that same gut twisting feeling that Jake was describing. "That breach was sealed years ago, Jake. Did it myself, not that I care to remember it, mind you." James inhaled as he scratched his sideburns, looking to his friends. "I have a feeling that this is bigger than the breach."

Arthur looked between the two men, before his eyes rested on the device that James was just using. He'd never seen anything like it! In a curious voice, Arthur inquired about the device, "Say James, what is that anyways?" Arthur motioned towards the sonic.

James crooked a small smile as he held it up, holding it almost with a loving reverence. "Something of my own design, Arthur. It's kind of complicated, and it took me a few tries to get it where I wanted it to be. However it has always seen me through, helped me out of a few pickles as well." James twirled it in his fingers in a good natured manner. He was trying to delay looking at the results, but he knew he couldn't hold off for long.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask more questions as his curiosity was indeed piqued. Things like this always stirred the natural curiosity in him, and he personally relished the feeling when he got to explore something. To see how things worked, and how to improve them. Molly had told him that no wonder he and James became good friends. They both liked seeing what made something tick, and James had given him quite a few tips for when he would tinker in his cellar.

Jake had put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, with a shake of his head that suggested to leave the questions for later. Jake wanted to find out what this thing was, and he wanted to know now.

James puffed his cheeks, the smile still on his face as he began to read the results from the sonic. He then froze as his fingers gripped the tool tighter. James stared at the sonic as he re-read the results. A soft 'No No No' escaping from his lips.

"James, what's the matter, mate?" Jake asked as he observed James's stance. The man stood frozen and rigid. The smile had morphed into a look of horror.

"No No No…. This can't be right! Not right at all! Damn impossible! The walls have been closed for two years!" James snatched up the object and his sonic. He made a straight dash towards his work station. Dropping the object and his sonic onto the surface, James began to root around in his drawers.

"James! What is going on?! What the hell are you looking for?" Jake and Arthur had caught up to James. Jake was starting to feel apprehensive, and he _never_ felt as nervous as he did right now.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry, but I'll need to keep this for a while longer. Run some more… Where the hell did I put them! I'll need to run some more tests on it," James said as he continued to root through his things.

"Not a problem, James. Just let me know when you are finished with it. If you two don't need me anymore, I should get back to my office now." Arthur gave a smile to them both as he made to leave the area. He called back that they should definitely tell him what they find, as he is curious. Arthur then disappeared through the door towards the lifts.

"Okay, Doctor. What the hell is going on here." Jake leaned against the table, as he observed the man in front of him slam drawers in his frantic search. He knew calling him by his preferred moniker would get his attention, even if only for a moment.

James looked up in surprise for a moment, not many people called him Doctor. Well outside of Rose and Jake for the time being, Pete and Jackie had called him Doctor once or twice when Clara wasn't around. They all decided to keep that title in private for the meanwhile. "That object is giving off strange readings, readings that shouldn't even be relevant. You were correct in that it _doesn't_ belong here, Jake."

Jake blinked a few times. "So, what did the sonic tell you then?"

"HA! Found them! Though why they were in that drawer, I wouldn't know…" James stood triumphantly, holding what looked like a pair of old-school 3-D glasses. James had found them in a vintage shop three months after he arrived here.

Jake crossed his arms as he watched James pull off the black rimmed specs, replacing them with the flimsy paper glasses. His specs being dropped into the jacket pocket. Jake really wasn't liking where this was going. Last time he saw James use those things, it was on the other side of the void. And James was the Doctor.

He watched as James held the object up at eye-level. The expression on his face darkened, as he saw something he thought he would never see. The Doctor in a budding state of panic. Jake raised an amused eyebrow as he heard James mutter a few curses in a language that he never heard before. He suspected it was his native language, the one that Rose said wouldn't translate. Unless the Doctor told you what it said, or you had Gallifreyan in you.

"This is not good at all, Jake."

"That's real helpful, Doctor. Could have seen that for myself," Jake responded in a sarcastic tone, one that normally prodded the Doctor into banter. He was trying to defuse the situation, so that it could be handled with clear heads. But the raised eyebrow he got told him that now was not the time.

"Okay, in all seriousness. What is going on, did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I did." James drew in a deep breath as his breath hitched in his throat. "This thing is _teeming_ with void particles, Jake. That's why it was giving off those vibes. It isn't the object itself, but what was on the object."

James put the object down, and pulled the glasses off his face with a shaking hand. This was not good at all, not one bit of it.

Jake noticed James's shaking hands, how the color had drained from his face. "Blimey! How the hell did this thing get that stuff on it, Doctor? You told us the breach was shut!" Jake's voice raised a few octaves as his hand rubbed his forehead. "What the hell does this all mean?"

James looked up as he noticed people starting to shuffle in for their work days. He gave Jake a look as he said in a low tone, "Keep it to just James, Jake. We've got company."

Jake nodded as he ran his hands through his hair. "Okay so, what do we do now? Could there be more of these things? Have you ever seen them?"

James sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go get Pete, Jake. Tell him to drop everything! Bring him down here, now."

* * *

He heard Jake's hurried footsteps retreat as he leaned on his arms. His hands were tightly gripping the edges of the table, his eyes closed as his head dropped into his chest. He was worried, properly and completely worried. Unless this thing was here when the walls opened last time, then there was a breach somewhere. And he didn't know if he would be able to find it. He had no TARDIS to locate it. Just a nicked sonic screwdriver and Torchwood.

What was he going to say to Rose? Nothing about this pointed to anything positive. They were heading into a possibly chaotic situation, and he knew it was going to be him that everyone looked to. It was going to fall on him to figure out how to stop it. And he had to do it fast, as he had his family to keep safe. Not only Rose and Clara, but Pete and Jackie as well. He knew Rose and Jackie were always going to be a package deal, knew it from the moment he met Jackie.

He knew he would find a solution, he always found a solution. What he feared however, would be the cost. There was always a cost, and it wasn't normally one in his favor.

James was broken out of his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. He looked up as he saw Jake and Pete come through the door. Pete had gotten stopped for a second by a technician needing a signature.

"Alright, James, what is going on." Pete strode towards James's station. Jake was on his heels, a worried look still on his face. Pete knew this had to be serious. James never requested him to drop everything and come down. That plus the uneasy look on Jake's normally calm face told him everything. This was going to become a top priority for him.

"There's been a development, Pete," James spat out as he was looking at the object menacingly. His face had tensed, his eyes growing dark. "You know those cracks of light?"

Pete nodded with his arms crossed. His face hardened into business mode, waiting to hear where James was going with this. "What about them, James?"

"They are child's play compared to what I just saw on this object." James held up the metal piece, twisting it slightly so that Pete could get a full look at it.

"Show me," Pete commanded as he came closer to the table. He had heard briefly about the strange object, Arthur had asked him a few days ago about who could help him identify it. Which is how Arthur had come to ask James, as Pete couldn't think of anyone better than the Doctor.

James held out the 3-D glasses, saying to put them on then look at the object.

"You're shitting me! Am I really seeing—"

"Yeah…You are, Pete." James stared at his hands as he cut off Pete. "That's void particles, and before you ask. I don't know how it got here. I just know it's impossible."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, James? Were you able to identify it?" Pete put the object down with a sigh. He pulled the glasses off, handing them to Jake. Jake put them on his face and looked at the object as well.

"No, Pete. I've never seen it before. But that isn't the worse of it."

"What could be worse than void particles, James? Are you going to say that the breach is open again?"

James pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, as he looked straight at Pete. There was no light or playful mirth in James's eyes as he replied, "Something is open, Pete. I don't know what nor do I know where, but I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with those cracks. But that still isn't the worse."

Pete and Jake's eyebrows rose high as they looked to him. Jake still had the glasses on, the object still in his hand.

James's voice was strained as he carefully took the object from Jake. "Even if some breach is open, and regardless where it came from. You can't just _toss_ something like this across the void."

"The Cyberman lobbed that sphere across the void!" Jake spat out as he pulled the paper glasses off his face, letting them fall from his fingers onto the table.

"The sphere made it across because of the force that was put behind it, but it's size and mass did most of the work. However, this is small and lightweight." James paused as he exhaled. "This had to come across _on_ someone. And I don't mean in a pocket or bag. Someone was wearing this. And this doesn't tell me _anything_ about the intent of the person wearing it. And I don't know if that bothers me more or not. "

"Then that means…" Jake cut in, disbelief in his voice as he got what James was getting at.

"Someone came across the void," Pete finished for them. "How the hell can that even happen?"

"These aren't just cracks of lights anymore. Whatever they are, apparently they are starting to bridge gaps. And it's allowing travel between universes." James stared at the wall, his knuckles were white as he gripped the table. "What happened at Canary Wharf could be seen as a routine day compared to this."

Pete swallowed as he immediately went into team leader mode, he turned to Jake. "I want details, Jake. In less than ten minutes, I want the preliminary reports on this thing. Where and when it was found. What it was found with. Tests that were performed, the results and who performed the tests. And then, by the end of the day, Jake. I want all information available on this thing. I will get you whatever additional clearance you may need to get that information."

James had plunked down into the stool that he had dragged up to the table. He dropped his head into his hands, he was feeling stressed. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling this wasn't just going to be some strange thing from another planet.

"Already on it, Pete!" Jake was already pulling up reports on his device. James could see how Jake became Pete's right hand man. Pete had told him how Jake and Mickey had been his second in commands. He knew Mickey was smart deep down, and his street smarts plus the smarts Jake had, Pete was set. Then after Mickey returned to the other Universe, it seemed that Jake took on both jobs easily.

"Object was found two weeks ago by team 1272 in London. It was recovered during their response to a citizen complaint of strange occurrence in a public area. Occurrence was described by the citizen as a blinding flash of light, accompanied by ear shattering screeches. It was unidentifiable by personnel on site, so it was tagged and delivered to the alien technology investigative unit for classification." Jake had begun to read from the initial recovery report.

"Where in London was it found?" James's head raised quickly, London was huge and there could be more of these things scattered about. He and Pete exchanged a glance, as if they both had the same thought. The mention that this was found after an appearance of one of those flashes of light, it caught the interest of Pete and James quickly. Both men cringed inwardly.

Jake froze as he read the location. He swallowed nervously as he looked at Pete and James. He was about to have two very angry men in front of him.

"Jake…"

"It was discovered in Mayglen Park, just outside that tiny grove of trees by the entrance." Jake's fingers tightened around the device, that park was mere blocks from Rose and James's flat. He considered Rose, James and Clara to be as close to family as you could get. This made him apprehensive, he didn't know what was going on. He wanted to make sure Rose and Clara were safe, he wanted to solve this mystery so they could all get back to their lives.

"Are you sure, Jake?" James stared at Jake, his eyes intense and dark. "Clara and I go by that park every Friday. We take her to play there on the weekends!" James's chest was rising and falling rapidly, as he took all the information in.

Jake could only nod. "Maps and coordinates don't lie, James. I really wish they were wrong, or that it was found clear on the other side of London."

_CRASH_

"James! Calm yourself!" Pete shouted as he reached out to grab his arm. James, in his rightful anger, had picked up a metal orb; throwing it against the wall with a shout.

It was then that Pete noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Everyone out!" Pete pointed to the door, his face warning everyone to not question him. He did not miss the look of shock on everyone's face as they filed out. Everyone knew Pete Tyler to be a kind hearted man, someone who always had an open door. Even if he did not agree with you, he respected you. The only exception being is if you were evil, or posed a threat to himself, his family or the population of England.

"How the hell can you tell me to be calm, Pete!" James's hand slammed against the table, the stool he was sitting on was still on it's side from when James stood quickly.

"There is something or someone STALKING us. Something or someone is stalking MY CHILD, my innocent six year old child. Your GRAND-DAUGHTER! And you want me to be CALM?" James pointed his finger at Pete as he shouted his frustrations, his fears. He was venting all his stress in the open. He knew Pete wouldn't take any of this personally. And he knew that under that calm exterior, a fury that could only match his own was beginning to brew.

"Yeah, I kinda got that memo, James. I'm just as angry as you, but throwing things isn't going to make it go away!" Pete hissed as he brought himself closer to James. "Cooler heads need to prevail here. Costly mistakes could be made if we don't remain level. Now, our first course of action will be to decide on protection for Clara and Rose. I'll assemble my best agents for protection detail, James."

James let out a bitter laugh as he leaned against the table. "You know what Rose would say to that, Pete."

Pete sighed as he knew James was right. Rose could easily hold her own, but when there was a threat with so many unknown variables, Pete preferred the safe route. "Oh yeah, I do. Probably along the lines of what Jacks would say if she was in Rose's shoes."

"For the time being, Pete. I'm going to consult from the flat full time. That way I can keep Clara and Rose with me at all times. There is a connection between those things you told me about and this piece of metal. I can feel it, I just can't figure it out." James scrubbed his hands down the front of his face, he was beginning to calm himself as Pete was right. They all had to remain calm, because they had to keep Rose and Clara safe. He had to protect his family. A thought crossed his mind, one that Rose _might_ go for in a last resort. "What about going into hiding, Pete? Taking Rose and Clara, and just…run? Either to a Torchwood safe house or somewhere remote."

Pete had raised an eyebrow as his arms crossed. "You know that takes considerable time to set up. Constructing identities, making sure that we can integrate a team close by in case it's needed."

"What are our other options, Pete? Other than sit and wait for this…band of psychos…to knock on our front door? You _know_ Rose won't go for the protection team idea. She's going to hate the idea of those guys shadowing her and Clara every time they step out of the house."

"And you think that she'll prefer just dropping everything and running? Just disappear, no warning to friends? Leave everyone to wonder what happened?" Pete leveled his voice as he regarded James. "When have you known Rose to run _from_ a fight?"

Jake watched the two men argue back and forth. He knew both had valid points, and they both had best interests in mind. "You know, it isn't really fair for Rose to not be included in this debate."

"She will, eventually. I just don't want to worry her until we have all the facts." James sighed as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry, James. We will get to the bottom of this, and the people behind this _will_ be sorry. You don't threaten the daughter of Rose Tyler and the Doctor, then walk away. Especially when that child is my grand-daughter. I'm going to put my best people on this, as this will come to an end." Pete stepped forward, placing his hand on James's shoulder. He saw the fury growing in James's eyes, and he fully understood how James was feeling. The man's daughter was being stalked and threatened. Neither of them could let that pass. He knew if the person was ever caught, that James wouldn't be able to be left alone with it.

James was looking at the object again, as if he was daring it to spill it's secrets. Pete pulled James back from the table. "Go home, James."

James snapped his head towards Pete, he started to sputter how he needed to figure this damn thing out.

"Go home to Rose, tell her what is going on. You two are the best protection for Clara, and she'll be safer if both her parents are on the same page." Pete had interrupted James's ramblings as he started to guide him towards the door. "I don't think that thing is going to tell you anymore than it already has. I will call you if I find out something."

* * *

James strode out of the room, shutting the door more loudly than he intended. He saw a few technicians milling about the hallway. They were all looking at him, some in pity. Some were confused as to why they were all kicked out of the lab by the Assistant Director.

"What?" James spit out as he slammed the button for the lift. He sighed as he saw a few step back in surprise. "I'm sorry, everyone. Rough day, and I really shouldn't be having a go at you lot."

The lift doors opened, and as he stepped inside, he could hear replies of acceptance of his apology. He even heard a few wish him a better day. As the doors closed, James let the smile slide off his face as he slumped against the wall. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain this to Rose? He couldn't take it anymore. Everything was going so well, then this shit had to start.

"We were supposed to have a SIMPLE life!" James's face contorted in a display of rage, as his hand slammed against the wall of the lift. "This shit isn't supposed to happen! Live together in absolute fucking happiness, until we die of old age. That was supposed to be the plan! It's NOT FAIR! All I've done for this fucking Universe, and this is the thanks I get. A life with Rose Tyler, but someone is still after us. After my child who hasn't done ANYTHING to ANYONE!"

James pounded the wall until his palm was red and sore. His hand and arm were lightly throbbing from the exertion. He felt slightly better as he looked to the panel. He tightened his lips as he pressed the floor he wanted. It wasn't for the lobby, he wasn't leaving yet. He had to do it, he had to visit the one floor he purposely avoided for the sake of his emotions.

* * *

James took a deep breath as the lift doors opened. His hands in his pockets, he strode down the hallway towards the door at the end of the hall.

As he reached it, he took out his sonic and unlocked the door. After overriding the alarm mechanism, James looked over his shoulder as he slipped inside. He didn't want to use his I.D., nor alert Pete that he had detoured.

The door closed softly behind him as he swallowed hard. His eyes wandered over the landscape of the clinically whitewashed room. He really really _REALLY_ hated being in this room. The memories it invoked. The feelings of watching the woman you love get yanked away right in front of your face.

He had only been in here once voluntarily, and that was out of pure curiosity after he arrived on this side. The room was in a better state than the time he saw it during Canary Wharf. The stray wires and things had been cleaned away. In the center of the room, stood the Dimension Cannon. It was still aimed at a platform against the wall. It was like the room was frozen in time, as if it stood monument to the role it played in getting Rose Tyler across the Void. The role it played in getting everything back where it was supposed to be.

He recalled asking Rose why this room. Out of all the rooms in the building, why build it and house it there. She had smiled to him, replying that it seemed fitting that she leave through the same door she came in.

She had intended to stay in the other universe, after stopping whatever it was causing the stars to go out. Even had a plan to retrieve Clara after it was safe, as she knew there would be a small window of time to slip through, meeting her parents who had Clara. But then the Meta-Crisis changed all that. Rose never blamed him, and eventually he stopped feeling guilty. James knew that if he had to be anywhere for this one life, he wanted it to be with Rose Tyler.

Blinking back a few emotional tears, James sniffed as he strode towards the wall. His eyes carefully scanned every inch of the wall. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. Something that would tell him how close the threat was, some hint as to what he could do to stop this.

Not seeing anything, James stepped back as he pointed his sonic at the wall. Using setting 528-A, he scanned the wall.

Nothing registered.

James sighed as he pocketed the sonic in his left inner pocket of his jacket. "Of course not, wouldn't make it that easy, would you?"

James turned to walk towards the door, his chirping mobile dragging him from his thoughts.

"Rose! Thinking about me as much as I'm thinking bout you right now? Listen, I'm on my way home. Perhaps we can get so—"

"James, why did I just get a phone call saying you were trying to sign Clara out of class?" James froze as Rose's blunt question interrupted him. He felt his chest tighten as he trying to form coherent sentences.

"I'm not at Clara's school, Rose. I'm still at Torchwood, what do you mean someone called you saying I was trying to sign Clara out." His fingers tightened around his phone.

"I don't know, you tell me! Mrs. McGrady from the school called me, saying that a man calling himself James McCrimmon was there to pick up Clara Tyler. She was suspicious and called me." James heard Rose explain what was going on.

"Rose! I swear, I am not at Clara's school. I think I would remember if I was going to take her out of class. Look, tell them that I am coming to the school. I'll straighten this out, and then I'm coming home." James started walking swiftly towards the doors. As he exited, he made sure to put everything back the way it was to avoid detection.

In his haste James missed the tiny shimmering light in the corner of the wall. He missed the hissing of the small crack that was beginning to grow.

* * *

James hung up with Rose as he reached the lift. As he frantically pressed the button, he pressed the speed dial button for Pete. "Pete! Rose just called, said someone just tried to sign Clara out of class using my name," James hissed out as he stepped into the lift.

"WHAT?"

James held the phone away from his ear as he heard Pete's shouts. "No, she wasn't given a description. I'm on my way over to the school now to clear it up with the front office."

"I'm sending an agent over to get a full report from the receptionist. Don't argue with me on this." James heard Pete shout something inaudible at someone. "Jake is already heading towards the lobby. I'll look into this James, believe me on that."

James was striding through the lobby as he hung up with Pete. He could feel the fury start to build again. Whoever was behind all this was playing with fire, tempting the Oncoming Storm. Once he found out who it was, they were going to get one chance. Once chance to leave and forget about Clara Tyler. After that, it was fair game.

"James!"

James spun around on his heel at the voice. Rushing across the lobby was Jake. "I'm a bit in a rush, Jake. Make it quick," James muttered as he began walking again.

"Whoa, take a breath, mate. I know you're brassed off, and I totally understand. But keep cool, okay? Especially around Clara. I just wanted to know what Rose told you, so I have something to go on when I get there." Jake held up his hands as he caught up to James. Matching his stride, the pair walked towards the doors. Occasionally side stepping one or two people who were just standing about. James had even held a hand up to Jenise as she came towards him, only giving her a simple 'Don't have time for this' as he walked.

"Rose said that someone came into the front office claiming to be me, and said they were there to sign Clara out for the day. You want to talk to a Mrs. McGrady in the front office. She's the one who called Rose." They reached James's car as he pulled out his keys.

Jake nodded as he thanked James. Telling him to remember a cool head and drive carefully. As James sped off, Jake sighed as he went towards the Torchwood owned vehicles.

* * *

"Does Mum know you signed me out, James?" Clara swung her feet against the seat as she looked at James. She then looked at her lunch box sitting on her lap.

Her class was just about to head to lunch, when she was told to report to the front office. She was really looking forward to trading snacks with Ginny again. Rose had given Clara a cut up pear, despite knowing Clara despised pears. Ginny loved pears. So every time Clara got a pear, she would trade it for Ginny's grapes.

Clara was confused when she entered the office to find James standing there. Saying that he was busting her out early, that the day was too beautiful to spend indoors. She grinned as she hugged him before he took her hand, leading her out to the car. She had not noticed his looks of relief that she was safe. She waved to uncle Jake as he entered the school, and he had responded in kind. She wondered why he was there, he didn't have any kids. He looked all business like as he went straight for Mrs. McGrady.

"Yes, she does," James had replied tensely as he kept his eyes firmly on the road. He looked angry, and that confused Clara even more. James was never really angry around her, he was normally in a positive attitude. Clara was starting to ask if Mum and him got into a fight, when she noticed they had pulled into the driveway.

"Did your Mum give you a pear again today, Clara?" James had leaned over, giving her a playful look as they got out of the car. He was holding her school bag in his hand. Whatever was on his mind, he must have forgotten it or something.

Clara nodded as she opened the box, her fingers plucking out the bag of cut up fruit. A look of disgust was on Clara's face as she held the bag with the tips of her fingers. "I don't know why she gives these to me, I don't like them one bit."

"That's my girl!" James smirked with pride as he took the bag from her, tossing it into the rubbish bin in the alley. If he ever had any doubt if Clara was his child, her dislike of pears would have vanished any doubt immediately.

James sighed as he opened the front door, ushering her inside. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder, as if he was trying to catch the person stalking his family.

Rose was giving Clara a hug and a kiss, as he came in after locking the door behind him.

"Why don't you take your lunch and go into the living room, sweetheart. I put your favorite movie on the coffee table. After I talk to James for a moment, we'll come join you. Sound good?" Rose took Clara's cardigan and draped it over the banister. James then dropped the school bag next to the stairs.

Clara grinned as she skittered off to the living room. Being allowed to eat outside the dining room was a rare treat that she wasn't going to refuse.

Rose grabbed James by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Alright, James. Spill it!" Rose had let go of him, crossing her arms and giving him that stare. The one that warns you that you get one shot to tell the truth.

James however decided to invoke Rule Number One.

"I got worried, Rose! What if the guy came back with a better disguise?" James looked directly at Rose, willing her to believe the lie. He knew it was a long shot, Rose was smart. After spending close to seven years with him, counting that three year separation in the middle, Rose normally knew when he was being less than honest.

And he hated lying to her, absolutely hated any time he ever had to lie to his Rose. Usually it was who drank the last of the milk, or why his socks didn't always make it to the hamper. He promised himself that he would be more truthful with her, and on a whole, he was. It was just times like this, that he had to stretch that promise.

"Are you guys coming?! I'm going to start the movie without you!" They heard Clara call from the living room, as the opening notes of 'The Circle of Life' began to drift into the room. Another way he knew Clara was his child, their shared love for 'The Lion King'.

"We're going to talk about this later, James. You are hiding something, and we promised to tell each other the truth on big things. Especially if it involved Clara." Rose wagged a finger at James as she kissed his cheek. She knew he was holding something back, and she knew when to push further. And when to step back momentarily. For the past seven months, he and Pete have been holding private conversations. Refusing to let her in on it.

She followed James out into the living room, sighing as he vaulted himself over the back of the sofa. Plopping himself down next to Clara. _"Yep… like raising two kids sometimes,"_ Rose thought as she shook her head, moving to sit on the other side of James. His arm immediately went around her shoulders, and she leaned into his side. She wouldn't lie though, part of her thought this was nice. All three of them home, watching a movie as a family.

She peeked into Clara's lunch box as it shifted when Clara moved for her juice box. "Clara, where is your pear?" She momentarily held hope that she got her child to consume a pear. However what she heard next promptly dashed that hope.

Clara and James shared a guilty look, before they dissolved into a fit of giggles. Rose sighed as James snorted out while giving her the straightest and serious look he could muster, "in the rubbish bin where it belongs!"

* * *

Jenise stepped out of her car after parking in front of the flat belonging to James and Rose. She straightened her designer jacket as she stepped up the stoop. After ringing the bell, she primped her hair as she waited for the door to be answered.

"I got it! I got it!" Jenise crinkled her nose, as she heard a little girl's voice as small foot steps barreling towards the front door.

"Clara! Will you wait a tic?"

The door flew open, and Jenise looked down wards. In front of her was a little girl, flour stuck in her hair. She was smiling broadly as she waved.

Jenise crinkled her nose again as she took in the appearance of the little girl, as well as the woman who appeared behind her. The woman was chiding the girl about opening the door without an adult. Jenise cleared her throat and put on the flakiest smile she could muster. She had to admit that she was surprised to see Rose Tyler answer the door. The woman had smudges of flour on her cheek, as well as splotches of flour and what looked like batter on her beat up t-shirt.

Rose inhaled deeply as she came up behind Clara. She recognized the woman from James's department, though why she was here, she didn't know why. Rose smiled as she greeted Jenise.

"Oh, Rose! I didn't know you lived here! I was wondering if James was home? He ran out of the building earlier, before I could give him this," Jenise lied through her perfect teeth, as she peered over Rose's shoulder into the flat. Her hand held up a file folder between them. She was slightly disappointed that James didn't answer the door.

Rose narrowed her eyes as she noticed the looks of derision that the woman was giving her and Clara. James had mentioned in passing about some woman flirting with him, and how she couldn't seem to take a hint. Rose suspected that she was finally meeting her. She placed a hand on Clara's head as she began to wipe at the flour with the small towel. "Clara sweetheart, go tell James he has a visitor from work, please."

Clara shot down the hall, her play shoes slapping against the hardwood floor, yelling down the hall for him. Rose and Jenise stood in an awkward silence for a few moments after Rose invited her inside, closing the door after Jenise. Clara had then come skipping back down the hall, saying that James said he'd be right out. Jenise raised an eyebrow as she listened to Clara refer to James by his given name. She began to consider that perhaps he just lived here as Rose's friend.

"Well, I'm sure James will be right out. If you will excuse us, I have to get this one in the bath." Rose gave Jenise a strained smile as Clara waved goodbye. Jenise merely sniffed, keeping her chin raised proudly as she watched Rose usher Clara upstairs. She had heard Clara say that she didn't like the lady downstairs.

Jenise then began to look around the small living room. It was modestly furnished, simple even. Her eyes gazed over the framed photos on the one side table. She recognized an older couple as Pete and Jackie Tyler. She had only met Jackie once or twice, mainly at Torchwood events. The woman had always been pleasant towards her, so she really didn't dislike the woman. She just saw herself as more superior intellectually compared to Jackie or Rose Tyler.

She continued looking at the photos. Family vacations, trips to the zoo and museums, birthdays and family occasions. Her interest caught what looked to be a more recent photo. The flour drenched girl she had just met was sitting on a stool. A birthday cake in front of her, and it appeared the photo was snapped just as the candles were blown out. Behind the girl stood James and Rose. They were standing side by side, each resting a hand on the back of the stool. James's free hand was resting around Rose's shoulders comfortably. Everyone was all smiles and cheer.

Well so much for the idea that James and Rose were just platonic, as the photo clearly showed there was something more.

James came around the hallway corner, coming to a halt when he caught sight of his visitor. He really wasn't in the mood for this tonight. "What do you want?" James crossed his arms as he ground out the question. His jaw was clenched as he had to remind himself to be cordial to the blasted woman.

Jenise looked up from the photo, flashing her best smile. Holding up a folder, she sauntered over until she was right in front of him. "I forgot to put this in your box earlier, so I figured I would deliver it to you personally."

James held out his hand for the folder, not saying anything. Jenise handed it to him, making sure her fingers brushed his before dropping them to her sides. It was one of her best moves, it _always_ made the bloke in front of her shudder. A glint was in her eye, as she awaited the response that she conceitedly believed was coming.

James cleared his throat as he opened the file, looking at the page briefly. "This didn't warrant a drive to my home, Jenise. This could have easily waited until tomorrow." He closed the file, before turning and carelessly plopping it onto the table behind him.

Jenise leaned into James's personal space again, as she closed the distance between them. She gave a flirtatious smile as she reached forward, her fingers running the length of the tie that was loosened and slightly askew. The collar of his shirt was open, the top of his vest peeking out, and she could see the hollow of his throat. Oh, the things she could do to that little spot to drive him bonkers. "Well, maybe I wanted to see you. Continue the conversation we had begun in the lift this morning."

James stepped back as he felt her fingers trail down his tie. He had to stop this once and for all. She had crossed the line between a simple crush to borderline obsession with him. "You really need to stop this, Jenise. I am completely serious. I am in a serious and _exclusive_ relationship with Rose, and she is the only woman I want.

Jenise scoffed as she stepped back slightly. Her arms were crossed as her nose scrunched. "Seriously? Rose Tyler may be the daughter of the Assistant Director, and perhaps she has a few more brain cells than a mutt. But she is just so _common_! Why lower your standards? When you could have a lover who is sophisticated and accomplished? A proper match for your intelligence."

James clenched his hands at his side as he listened to Jenise insult his Rose. While he knew Rose may have had a human flaw or two, she was still just so perfect to him. Therefore, he would hear no insult against her. Nor would he accept any harsh or degrading criticism on his Rose. "You will mind your tongue in my home, Jenise," James spoke low in his attempt to keep control on his growing fury.

He narrowed his eyes as he heard Jenise scoff indifferently as her hand raised to vainly check her hair. His anger subsided slightly, as he felt Rose's hand rest on his arm in a comforting way.

Rose had come back downstairs after helping Clara to wash the flour out of her hair. She heard the insults, she shook away the emerging memory of the last time someone called her common. She couldn't help put leave a small smirk on her face as she approached them. The smirk grew slightly as she heard James's response. She wasn't threatened at all by this woman, she not only knew that James had no attraction to her. But she felt secure in her relationship with James. She knew she had his heart and his love, as he had hers.

"It's okay, James. It's not like I haven't heard it all before," Rose had murmured to James, her tone telling him she wasn't taking offense. James's eyebrow hitched as he took the hand on her arm in his, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I know, Rose. However there is no excuse for it."

Rose squeezed his hand before continuing with a smile, "Clara will be back down shortly. She says it's her turn to pick the telly channel tonight."

Jenise, not happy with being ignored, snapped at Rose, "You and the little heathen can do as you please. You interrupted our conversation after all."

Rose's brows furrowed as her mouth stood agape. She took a breath, ready to give this little bint a piece of her mind, when James beat her to it.

"Now that was extremely uncalled for, Jenise," James hissed out, his patience all but gone for this woman. His finger pointing between Jenise and his front door, emphasizing his next point. "You come into our home after being welcomed by Rose. Then you proceed to not only insult the woman I love, but to insult my precious little girl as well." James took a deep breath as his hand slipped from Rose's hand, moving to her waist. "This is your final warning, and I've already given you enough chances. So I advise you to heed this one well. Cut. It. Out. I want this ridiculous infatuation and undesired flirting to cease _immediately_. Else, I will be making a formal complaint to the department head."

Jenise was stilled by the man in front of her. His eyes were dark with an anger she had never seen before. While she knew he was not one to raise a hand to harm a woman, she knew he would not hesitate to throw her out of his front door. And that would be before anything that he did at work. He was close to the Assistant Director, as well as on good terms with their department head. If he was feeling vindictive enough, he could have her transferred to some obscure office, where the only exciting thing that happened was you didn't get covered in mystery goo.

Jenise knew she was bested. She wasn't going to get her way with this man, so she wasn't going to waste her breath. However, she didn't like not getting her way. And when Jenise DeRosier didn't get her way, she got catty. Something in the back of her head warned her not to do it, but her arrogance made the words tumble out.

"I really don't see what you see in her. You really could do so much better than someone from the Estates. Who doesn't even know what a root touch up is, mind you. So go on, James. Enlighten me, tell me what she has that I don't."

Rose gave a small huff of annoyance as she opened her mouth to tell her exactly how she was better. She felt James reach over with his free hand, enclosing it in his. "Where do you want me to start, Jenise? Maybe with the fact that she not only focused on the good in me, but she made me better from the day she walked into my life. She reminds me of the good that is still in this world, and keeps me fighting to preserve that good."

James paused for a moment to hug Rose close to him before he let the next sentence come free. After kissing her hair, he turned back to Jenise. "We've been through the best and the worst. We once were forcefully separated for years, and the mere knowledge that she was safe kept me going. And in case that wasn't enough for you, consider this fact. Rose is the mother of my daughter, which is hands down the best and most precious gift I could ever receive. And she did it without me. She raised our daughter for three years before we were reunited."

James paused again as he looked to Rose, pride replacing fury in his eyes at this fact. "That, Jenise, makes her better than you. Because you have insinuated plenty of times that you don't want children. You dislike them! Now, if you do not have anything of a work related nature to discuss, I believe it is time for you to leave."

James let go of Rose as he moved to the front door. As Rose saw Jenise move to follow, Rose moved towards the kitchen to finish cleaning up. A satisfied smile still on her face. She was proud of James for keeping his anger in check. Despite the blatant and repeated insults to not only his family as a whole, but to his choice of life partner. Oh, how she wanted to tell that bint exactly what she had seen and done with him. The worlds and civilizations they either saved from a threat, or helped from the brink of extinction.

Her smile faded into one of shock when she came to a halt as she moved to pass by the stairs. Knowing the stairs were in earshot of where they were standing, Rose lightly cleared her throat as to keep the meaning of her question light and non threatening.

"Clara sweetheart, how long were you standing there?"


	8. Coming Clean

**A/N: And now James is coming clean on a few things. To Clara AND Rose, so it's going to continue to be an interesting evening for our beloved TenToo. There is an instance of M-rated language, but we're all mature adults here. Just felt like I should put that warning out there for some reason.**

**There are some tissue boxes by the door in case anyone needs one for the beginning of this chapter. Got a little teary eyed myself writing it.**

* * *

"Clara, sweetheart. Please say something," Rose requested softly, as she knelt to Clara's level.

Clara was standing frozen on the bottom stair, her hairbrush gripped in one hand. Hair ties were gripped in the other. She was still in a haze as she felt her mother's gentle hand on her shoulder. Clara had heard most of the conversation, she really didn't mean to. She had just made her way downstairs, intending to ask Rose to braid her hair while they watched telly. She heard Rose ask her question again.

"Clara, how long were you standing there?"

Clara's lower lip trembled slightly. Was she was going to be chided for eavesdropping? Clara started to stammer as she tried to focus on when exactly she came into earshot. She looked to her mother with wide eyes, as she replayed the conversation in her head. Everything was a jumble in her mind, which was odd because normally she could see things clearly. Except, all that stood clearly in her mind was 'three year separation' and 'mother of my child'.

Clara's breath began to quicken, as she recalled another snippet of conversation she overheard her grandparents talking about. They had spoke about secrets, secrets involving her and James. That she deserved to know who her father was. She knew that she was the only child Rose had. Were James and her mother together a long time ago? Was that why she would always catch the looks he would give her. They thought she never saw, but she did.

"Right! Who's ready for telly!" James came towards the stairwell rubbing his hands together. He wanted to forget Jenise was even here, forget that his evening was even disturbed.

He froze when he came across the scene on the stairwell. Clara had looked like she'd seen a ghost. Rose was kneeling next to the step, a hand on Clara's shoulder. Rose was looking at him with a serious look.

"Rose, about Jenise. Don't worry about her, okay? We shouldn't have any problems," James rushed to assure Rose, as stood still on his spot. He kept looking between Clara and Rose.

"I honestly don't give a hoot about that woman right now, James! Can't you see there is something wrong here?" Rose furrowed her brow as she nodded a head towards Clara.

"What's wrong with her, Rose? Is she hurt? Sick?"

"She won't tell me what is the matter! Clara, please! Tell us what is wrong!" Rose turned her budding, frantic attention back towards their daughter. Rose was about to break their rule, and tell James to use his sonic. What if she came across something earlier?

Clara's mental haze finally snapped, as if something in her mind decided this was the proper time. She hadn't heard the conversation between James and Rose. She only knew that he was in the room. Unbeknown to any of them, the time lines surrounding this event had decided this was the designated moment. "When…w-when," Clara had begun to stammer out.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But I have to—" James had started to walk towards the jacket he had shrugged off when they arrived home earlier. He was going to bring out the sonic, he was going to find out what was wrong with her. This was extremely bizarre and unusual behavior for her, and James wanted answers.

"Mother of his daughter! I came down when James said something about a separation, and that you were the mother of his daughter! A-And I'm the only daughter you have!" Clara finally blurted out, her mouth having found the ability to function again. Pieces had begun to snap together, painting a picture for her.

James turned back to face his family. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he looked to Rose. Her hand was now over her mouth as her eyes met his. James's hands came to rest on his hips as he looked to the floor. He was ready for this conversation, but then again he wasn't. He was honest with Rose on Friday night when he spoke of telling Clara. But this wasn't how he planned it, he wanted to think on what she would understand and what still needed to wait.

"Is it true?"

Clara looked between the silent adults. She felt like she couldn't breath, she was so nervous. She loved James like a father, he was the only father she could claim to know. He was the only father she could ever want. Something always felt _right_ about him. Every night, she prayed that he would be her father. Whether it was biological, or step-dad. She watched as James exhale, a hand rubbing at his eyes. Was he crying? Was he about to let her down?

"Is it true?" Clara repeated her question, this time her voice was shakier. Part of her wanted to run back upstairs and hide.

James dropped to his knees as he held his arms out. "Come here, Clara." He was trying to hold back his tears, this was really happening. There was no stopping it now, nor did he want to.

There was a clatter as the brush and hair ties fell out of Clara's hands, onto the wood floor. She bounded off the stair, running straight into James's waiting arms. Her small hands balled up fistfuls of his shirt, as his hands gently held her upper arms. Clara looked into James's eyes as she softly asked again, "Tell me! Was it true?"

James looked over to Rose, she had stood by now. One arm was wrapped around her stomach, her other hand still on her mouth. She felt a few tears catch onto her fingertips as her throat felt dry suddenly. Rose had wanted to blurt out that it was. But she knew this was for James to do. This was something he was waiting for since he met Clara. Rose gave James a small nod, encouraging him to say it, as she watched him turn his head back to face Clara.

James swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart was still hammering in his chest. He didn't hold back the few tears that were beginning to spill over his eyelids. His hands raised to cup her tiny, flushed cheeks. "Oh, my wonderful and ever so precious, Clara. Yes, it is true. I'm your father, sweetheart."

Clara let out a small squeak as she let go of his shirt, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face burrowed into the collar of his shirt, as she felt him hug his arms around her. "I knew it! I knew it, James! I knew I had a daddy," Clara cried into his neck as she held him tightly.

James steadied himself as he kissed Clara's temple. "It's alright, Clara. Oh, my impossible girl. I'm here, and I love you so SO much. I've loved you since I knew you existed." James rubbed Clara's back, his throat hitching the words he spoke. He could still feel the slight trembles coming off of Clara, as she continued to cry into his neck. There were a few seconds where he felt like he couldn't breathe. All the emotions of the moment were wrapped tightly around them at the moment, and James could care less. He could feel the growing wetness on his shoulder, but he could care less. He didn't have to pretend anymore, he could openly and proudly call her his daughter. He would be able to hear her call him dad whenever she wished.

So, for just a _brief_ second in time, he forgave Jenise for interrupting their evening. Because if she didn't come by, this conversation would have never happened.

Clara hugged James tightly, she didn't mean to cry like a baby. She was just so happy, no…joyous! She knew she had a lot more questions, questions that wouldn't get answered tonight. She wanted to focus on this special moment for her, focus on the fact that her wish came true. She had wished on her birthday candles that James would be her father. She didn't care how, just that it would happen. She couldn't wait to tell Fred he was a giant prat. He had teased her about making wishes on candles. That it was stupid, and it didn't work. Oh, just wait 'til she threw this in his face!

She felt James lift her in his arms as he stood, moving them to the couch. Clara managed to sniffle out another question. "Were you gonna tell me, ever?"

James sat them down on the couch, Clara remaining firmly attached around his neck. He adjusted her into a comfortable sitting position on his lap, as he kissed her hair again. "Of course we would have, sweetheart. We just needed to find the right time."

Clara sniffled again as she moved her head to rest her cheek on his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy." Clara couldn't say it enough, and she believed that she never would. She knew thirty years down the line, she'll still have no problem saying she loves her daddy out loud.

James felt Rose's hand on his back, her fingers rubbing calming strokes. He looked up at her as she leaned down, giving him a kiss on his lips. She then moved to kiss Clara on the head. He had longed to hear those words from Clara for years. James sniffled again as he fully took everything in, all the emotions of this moment. The moment he had waited every single day for. However, nothing would have ever properly prepared him for when it actually happened. Nothing could have prepared him for the raw emotion that would come from this moment.

After losing his entire family in the war, James never thought he would be able to claim the title of someone's father again. Part of him had hoped that when he and Rose had that one night after going to the Olympics, that maybe they would work towards a relationship. Maybe even have a child, as rare as it was for a human and Time Lord. Then when he lost Rose, he honestly believed fatherhood was lost to him forever. Penance perhaps for being a cruddy father the first go around.

But when Rose told him about Clara, and how she was his. He couldn't wait to publicly acknowledge the fact that he was being given a second chance. Not only did he get his second chance with Rose, but that he was a father again on top of it. He wanted to shout it from every damn rooftop in London, he wanted everyone to know that things went his way for once.

Their happy moment was broken by the phone ringing. Rose picked it up, giving a 'hey dad' as her hand went to her hip. She frowned momentarily before hanging up the receiver. She turned to James, saying in a soft voice, "Pete said he is on his way over. That there was something he needed to speak with you on urgently, and it can't wait until morning. Some development on something?"

James looked to Rose, his eyes scrunched in confusion. "Did he sound hurried? Frantic?" Rose only nodded as she moved to sit next to him. She could sense it was no small matter.

Rose was beginning to grow irritated at all the secrets. James never kept things from her, unless he was bound by oath. Not in the years since he arrived after 27 planets. And before the Meta-Crisis, James/the Doctor always kept her in the loop. They always figured out mysteries together. Rose chewed the bottom of her lip as she looked straight into James's face. Her experience traveling with this man into all sorts of situations told her this wasn't no social call.

"What is going on, James?"

* * *

James sighed as he kissed Clara's temple. Moving her from his lap to the couch, he stood. "Well, so much for telly tonight, eh?" James took Rose's hands in his as she stood as well. He pulled Rose into a hug, and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's getting close to Clara's bedtime. I'll see what Pete wants while you put Clara to bed."

Rose gave him a disdainful look as Pete knocked on the front door, announcing himself as he came in. Clara's face lit up in a grin as she bounced off the couch, planting herself at his side. She hugged his waist as Pete smiled to his grand-daughter. He picked her up, planting a kiss on her cheek as he greeted her.

"Guess what, Grandad!"

"What?" Pete smiled.

Clara pointed towards James, a broad grin on her little face. "I have a daddy! James is really really really my daddy! Isn't that great?"

Pete raised an eyebrow towards James and Rose, before turning back towards Clara with a smile. "Yeah, sweetheart. That is great news." He gave Clara another kiss on the cheek before letting her down. "Go on with your mum, Clara. I need to speak with your dad for a few." Pete winked again. He was happy that this little tidbit was now in the open air. He knew that Jacks would be thrilled when he told her this. They had both believed that Clara should have been told a while ago. Still, they agreed that James and Rose were Clara's parents, so their decision must be respected. No matter how much they disagreed with it.

As Rose held out her hand telling Clara to come along, Pete slipped into his business persona. Holding up a folder, he asked James, "Where is your office, James?" Pete waved as Clara said her good nights. They heard Rose mention to her that they also needed to clean her face again.

James and Pete walked down the hall towards James's home office. Pete had raised an eyebrow as they walked. "Finally told her, eh? I thought you and Rose were going to wait until she was older?"

James tugged his ear. "She kinda cornered us, Pete. Jenise was here earlier, and Clara overheard me telling Jenise how Rose was better than her. Because she is the mother of my child, amongst other things."

Pete nodded before asking briefly if he was having a problem with Jenise. To which James gave a 'nah' with a shake of his head. After the rather effective way he let her down this evening, there shouldn't be a problem.

"So, does Clara know where you came from? You know…" Pete motioned to James's right wrist, referencing the Meta-Crisis.

James shook his head as his hands rested in his pockets. "No, not yet. Rose and I believe that she isn't old enough to understand that yet. Maybe in another year or so. Clara is brilliant, but we want to work up to that conversation. Not dump it all on her. Especially explaining that I'm her father, but on the other hand, I'm not her biological father."

Pete laughed, as he entered the office before James. "Yeah, I see your point. Especially if we add in the fact that I'm a parallel version of her actual grandad." Dropping the folder onto the desk, he spotted something on the desk blotter.

Picking up the small ring box, Pete turned towards the door with a wide grin on his face. "Care to announce anything else tonight, James?" Pete had an amused smile on his face, turning the box in his fingers as James closed the door behind him.

"Ahhh….Ohhh…" James turned slightly pink as he gave an embarrassed smile. He had forgotten that he left it out. He had only been staring at it when Clara knocked on the office door earlier. Striding towards Pete, he gently took the box from Pete. The embarrassed smile turning to a grin as he looked at it. "Not yet, Pete. Hopefully soon though. I brought it about a week ago. All I can think about is marrying Rose. Ever since I regenerated from leather and snark, to pinstripes and chipper. I used to even daydream about it most nights on the TARDIS, when I would be sitting in the console room. Waiting for Rose to wake up."

Pete raised an eyebrow, he remember Jacks telling him about those incarnations. "That was a long time, James. Why didn't you ever do anything?"

James gave a sigh as he rolled the box between his hands. "Because I was an idiot, Pete. I considered telling her how I felt early on, but after running into Sarah Jane. Seeing how time took its toll on her, I chickened out. I had convinced myself that I would be better off when I eventually lost Rose to time. That after she withered and died, the loss would hurt less. But then when I lost her at Canary Wharf, the pain of regret and loss almost killed me. Especially when I thought about how we were just starting something, after that night when we…" James trailed off as he opened the top drawer, placing the box into the drawer before closing it again. "So, I'm not going to make that same mistake. I just have to muster the bottle to actually ask her."

Pete clapped James's shoulder in an almost fatherly manner as he looked at him. Rose had had explained they were growing closer romantically before Canary Wharf. They had wheedled it out of her after she told them she was pregnant. Pete was able to put two and two together immediately, especially witnessing how the Doctor looked at Rose, how he acted around her. "Well, that's all in the history books now. You both have waited a long time, so pick a time and just ask her. You know what her answer will be."

* * *

James nodded in agreement as he inhaled deeply. "So tell me, Pete. What made you drive out here at this time at night. While it's a pleasant and welcome surprise, Rose said you sounded hurried. Is there something wrong?"

Pete tightened his lips as the all business persona returned. He picked up the folder from the desk. "We got a fix on that object from earlier. The techs took it apart, and discovered it is some sort of memory retention device."

Pete offered James an official report as he continued, "That isn't even the strange part. By some fluke during one of the tests, its usage was discovered. One of the techs had worn it close to one of those creature's corpses. Then when he looked away, he _remembered_ seeing the creature. But when he took it off, after looking away from the creature, he promptly forgot it."

James's eyebrows hit his hairline as he listened to Pete. "Blimey, Pete. But that still doesn't explain how it got over here. The report said it was just found lying in the grass, as if it was discarded. And it is shaped like a human eye socket, except there haven't been any unexplained bodies found in that area."

"That's because this didn't come off of a dead body, James." Pete paused as he considered the easiest way to explain what he was about to say next. He was not pleased when he learned about it himself, and he could only guess how James might take it.

"Then where did it come from, Pete?" James braced himself, he recognized the look on Pete's face. This wasn't going to be good. If these things offered any sort of advantage for the Silence, it was going to make fighting against them harder and more dangerous.

"Jake dug up intelligence that human agents of the Silence have been spotted in London. More specifically, this part of London. That they have been seen wearing those things. It seems it is a way for the agents to remember the creatures, as well as for the creatures to identify members of their group."

James rubbed the bridge of his nose as he uttered a groan. "Is there anything available on these agents?"

Pete shook his head, only stating that it seems they seem to be the human arm of the organization as the office door opened sharply behind James. Rose stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Alright you two, I want to know what the hell is going on. So spill it!" Rose said sharply as her arms were crossed, looking much like the senior torchwood agent that she was.

"Rose." James held his hands up, trying to calm her down. And he was failing miserably at it, as his placating tone only agitated Rose further. Pete cringed as he witnessed Rose begin to morph into a stance that mimicked a cross Jackie. He prayed that James treaded lightly.

"Don't. You. Dare, Doctor," Rose spat through her clenched her teeth. Her finger pointing at James, her eyes locked onto his face. "There is something going on here, and I want to know _everything_. And don't you even _think_ about pulling the old 'I got this handled, Rose. So don't worry' crap."

Pete looked at the scene before him, James still had his hands raised. He knew she had him pegged, that he was in trouble if she called him Doctor in that tone. But in the interest of avoiding a full blown argument, Pete decided to interject, "Rose, sweetheart, that isn't what James was going to say. He was going to tell you everything, once we got a fix on what is going on. He didn't want to worry you without having any answers to the inevitable questions."

Rose's eyes changed from anger to hurt. She tightened her lips as she looked to James, the man she loved with everything she had. "I thought we were a team! Didn't we always try to figure stuff out, together? That's how it always was, and how it will always be, yeah?"

James sighed as he dropped his hands, shoving them into his pockets as he looked to the area rug in his office. He knew that Rose was right, and she had every right to call him on it. James momentarily thought of the hidden ring box, and how marriage was a team effort. About how he would want Rose to trust him as her husband to do what was needed for their family. Rose was very smart in all the right ways, so very keen and observational. So why couldn't he trust her to follow their explanations?

"Show her, Pete," James said defeated.

Rose accepted the file folder of information. Flipping through it as Pete and James filled in any blanks over the next ten minutes. They told her about the mysterious creatures. About the Silence, and how their presence is being made known in London. They told her about the cracks as well.

"There is something else, isn't there?" Rose closed the folder, handing it back to Pete. She had noticed they both had hesitated on a few things. She could tell when she was receiving censored information. "Might as well tell me now, before I hear it from someone else."

Pete and James looked at each other, silently daring each other to drop the mother of all bombs.

As James quickly saw that he was losing this battle, he took a deep breath and braced himself. "Rose." James pinched the bridge of his nose, mustering the softest tone he could. "We think this group is after Clara."

Rose's eyes narrowed as her voiced dropped into a tone that made even the strongest torchwod recruit apprehensive. It was a tone that only a Mother could have, especially when it involved her children.

"What?"

James swallowed as he looked at her. He _really_ didn't want to have to do this, especially when he didn't have the answers. Hell, he really didn't want to have to tell her this, even with all the answers.

"What do you mean you think this group is after our daughter?" Rose crossed her arms, waiting for the rest of it. She couldn't believe that he kept any of this from her. Clara was their daughter, and as her mother, Rose had a right to know immediately of any threat.

"Now, Rose…Keep in mind that we don't know much." James stepped forward, reaching for her hands. When she kept her arms crossed, James ran his hands through his hair as Rose reminded him that she was waiting.

"All we can gather is that they know about her parentage. They've called her a Time Child, which means they are aware she was conceived between you and me before Canary Wharf. And that all they have said is that she is the key to their mission."

"What mission, James? And how could they know about her? We haven't told anyone outside the family about who her father was, or about the Meta-Crisis."

James scrubbed his hands down his face as he exhaled loudly. "I don't know, Rose! Don't you think I want to find that out? All we have been able to gather is, this group believes that Silence will fall when the question is asked. That their sole mission is to prevent the question from being asked, which somehow involves our daughter. Except, we don't know who is supposed to answer the question."

Rose raised an eyebrow. She certainly didn't expect to hear something like this. "And what is the question?"

Pete stepped in, hoping to save James some frustration. "We can't figure that out. We have minimal intelligence about these things, including what they want. All we know is what James just told you."

"Rose, please believe me. I swear to Gallifrey, I hated keeping this from you all these months. I was going to tell you, as soon as I figured all this out. I was going to sit you down, put everything in front of you. Then assure you that I will make sure you and Clara are safe," James pleaded with Rose to understand. He needed her to believe that he wasn't going to keep this from her forever.

Rose was shaking with anger as she listened to her father and James. She glared at James as he looked at her with those pleading brown eyes. She could see the truth in his words, that he would have told her eventually. But what was making her so angry was that he decided to figure this out alone. That he had to keep her in the dark for some reason.

Then in her anger, Rose Tyler did something she never thought she'd do. She slapped James so hard, her hand stung.

"Rose! What the—" James held a hand to his cheek, staring at Rose in shock. He flexed his jaw, trying to alleviate the sting of flesh striking flesh.

"This is our daughter! How long were you going to keep this from me, Doctor? Clara is being threatened, and you felt that I didn't need to know immediately?" Rose was fuming so hard, she didn't notice that she slipped into an old habit of calling him Doctor. They were so used to using the alias of James, that 'Doctor' ended up being something they used in private moments.

James was still speechless. He blinked a few times as his brain tried to register what happened. Rose, his wonderful and patient Rose just slapped him. Granted, he deserved it. But he was still in shock that she was the one who slapped him, when he would have expected it from Jackie.

Rose yanked the office door open as she turned back to the two men in the room. Rose pointed a finger at James as she spat out in a low voice, "You should have trusted me. You should have told me about this as soon as you learned of it. And you know that if the tables were turned, you would want me to speak up immediately. How cross would you have been if it was ME keeping something like this from YOU?"

Rose stepped out of the office, closing the office door with a light slam. It wasn't loud enough to wake Clara, however it was loud enough to drive her point home. James knew she was right, that he _would_ have been cross to learn something like this was kept from him.

"Well I fucked this up, didn't I, Pete?" James tugged at his hair, looking to the silent man before him.

"I didn't exactly push you to tell her until today, James. So some of the fault lies with me." Pete made sure everything was back in the folder. He then crossed his hands in front of him. "Let Rose cool off overnight. I can't blame her for feeling how she did, because I know Jackie would be the same way."

James cringed for a moment, glad that Jackie wasn't here to witness this. He knew that she would hear about it. In which his cheek began to sting again, as if in anticipation of another slap.

"Look, Rose is due in tomorrow. So come in at some point in the day, and all three of us will sit down in my office. We'll have cooler heads, and we can start to discuss scenarios and solutions."

"What about Clara?"

"I'll have an agent outside the school, and then have them bring her to Torchwood after school lets out. Someone we know and that she trusts. Perhaps Jake?" Pete scratched his chin as he yawned. "She has to go back to school, James. I trust the staff there, and with Jake outside. She'll be completely safe. It's not fair to change her life, because we're trying to derail a threat towards her."

"I know, Pete. And your plan is fine, I'll tell Rose in the morning. Then I'll notify the school when I drop her off," James agreed with Pete in an exhausted voice. It was a long day for him, and he wanted to go to bed. Start fresh in the morning.

James saw Pete out the front door and into his vehicle safely, before closing and locking the door.

* * *

James sighed as he quietly ascended the stairs. Everything was bodged up royally. His decision to keep Rose out of the loop backfired big time, and he was now lying in the bed that he proverbially made. At least one good thing happened tonight, well two, if you count finally not having to keep this stuff from Rose anymore. He hated keeping secrets from her, when you love someone as much as he loved his pink and yellow woman, you don't keep important secrets like this.

He paused outside of Clara's room. Silently he opened the door, looking at the sleeping lump on the bed. Telling her that he was her father, was hands down the best part of the evening. Even if events before and after this event weren't so positive. He crept to her bedside, looking down at her with pure love and pride in his eyes. James brushed his knuckles gently over her forehead, before leaning down to plant a soft kiss in her hair. He was going to keep her and Rose safe. It didn't matter what he had to do, or if Rose would agree with him. The Time Lord version of himself had entrusted the care and safety of their Rose to him, and he took that role seriously.

"I love you, my impossible girl," James whispered as he straightened himself. He knew Clara probably wouldn't get the meaning for a few more years, until they explained a few more things. But that's what she was, his impossible girl. The child that he never would have dreamed could exist.

James closed the door softly behind him, before moving to the bedroom he and Rose shared. James could smell the lightly scented lotion that Rose was rubbing into her skin as he entered their room.

The first thing he noticed was that Rose was still angry. She was sitting at her dressing table in the middle of her nightly routine, looking up when she heard him enter. Some of her earlier anger had melted away, however she was still upset. James toed off his trainers as he closed their bedroom door, tossing them into the wardrobe as his hand went to his tie.

"I truly am sorry, Rose," James said softly as he tugged the knot of the tie loose. After it was free, he hung it up with the others. "And, you were right. If you had kept something like this from me, then I would have been extremely agitated."

He heard Rose sigh as her fingernails tapped against the surface for a moment. It looked as if she was collecting her thoughts before responding. She finally stood, facing him with an exasperated look on her face.

Rose rubbed her forehead as she threw her hands up into the air. "It isn't just about you not telling me about something being after Clara!"

James puffed his cheeks before exhaling a calming breath. He tightened his lips as his hands began to tug his shirt tails free of his trousers. Undoing his cuffs before starting to unbutton his shirt, James shook his head in irritation. Not at his Rose specifically, he could never find cause to be solely irritated at her. It was this entire cluster bomb of a situation that was irritating him. He thought she understood everything earlier, but apparently he was wrong.

"Then why don't you just tell me what is bothering you so much. That way we can hash it out and go to bed."

Rose scoffed as she looked at him in disbelief. "Well, I'm 'sorry' if my feelings are keeping you from going to bed, James."

"Damn it, Rose! You know exactly what I mean. Tell me what is on your mind, so we can fix it. It has been a long day for us both. Right now the only thing I want to do is go to bed, and pretend at least ONE thing is normal for us tonight."

"I'm just so frustrated that you didn't see fit to tell me what was going on, James! From the start, I should have been told!" Rose clenched her fists at her sides. Everything else, she could understand and forgive. But this one little thing, for some reason it still ate at her.

"Really? No, seriously? Rose, I already explained why I didn't say anything. Please tell me that you aren't going to hold this over my head for weeks now!" James was trying really hard to keep hold of any last remaining shred of patience by this point. Finishing the last button, his shirt hung open as he stared at Rose.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Doctor!"

"What?!" James's eyes snapped wide open. He didn't know what to be more shocked at. Her colorful use of language, or the fact that she called him Doctor in anger. She rarely, if ever used that name in anger.

"You heard me! When we were in our original universe, you _always_ kept me in the loop. Even when he didn't have all the answers, you still said something! Queen Victoria in 1879 for example. We didn't know what in God's name we were dealing with, but you didn't keep me in the dark. We worked together to find the solution that saved those lives!"

James stared at Rose as his extremely frayed patience just about snapped. His eyebrows rose towards his brow as he held his arms open. "What exactly was I supposed to say to you, Rose? Hmm?" James began to count on his fingers as he spoke, "Where exactly did you want me to begin? That there was something extremely dangerous after our daughter, and we can't even begin to deduct WHY? Or how about this, Rose? That said dangerous things were willing to do ANYTHING to get their hands on Clara. Oh, how about this. To top it all off, the big fat cherry on top, whenever one of these things goes out of your line of vision, you forget that you saw it!"

James fumed as his fingers began to tug at his belt, working it out of the loops. He knew he should walk away and regroup. He could already see Rose's face crinkle a few times at his harsh tone. She wasn't crying, but he could see tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"On top of all that, Rose. For the past eight months, I've been trying to figure out those goddamn cracks of light that are just popping up all over London! People out there are getting worried. So on top of trying to find out about these things, AND prevent any riots. I'm also trying to figure out this group of psychos that are threatening my family! Honestly, I'm surprised the sheer amount of stress hasn't turned me gray."

James shrugged his shirt off, shoving it in the hamper along with the trousers he just removed. He pointed his finger at himself, as he asked his next question, "So now tell me, Rose. Where the hell was I supposed to start on a conversation like that? Even if I had said anything, how far would I have gotten before you thought I'd gone spare?" His eyebrows were still raised in question. James really didn't mean to throw this all at her. He just couldn't hold in the frustrations anymore, it was hard enough to not raise his voice higher than it already was.

Rose sat on side of the bed, staring at the wall. She could understand everything he was saying, as he had a few valid points. They actually both had valid points in this disagreement. And she honestly couldn't expect anything less of him, whether he was the full Time Lord Doctor, or the Doctor standing across the room behind her. He always tried to take everything on his shoulders, try to solve everyone's problems on his own. Despite her trying to make him see that, as partners, they were supposed to help shoulder each others burdens.

Rose stared at her hands as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew she was getting rather emotional about all this. But learning that he felt he couldn't say anything to her, it sincerely hurt her. Rose took a deep breath as she formulated her response in her head, before turning on the bed to look at him fully. "You still should have told me, James," Rose whispered, "I wouldn't have thought you were crazy. I would never think that, not when it involved us, or our family. Maybe I could have helped you and Pete. Possibly caught something you missed."

James rubbed his hands down his face, making an exhausted sound. He had pulled on his sleep trousers while Rose was speaking. "Well, I am honestly and completely sorry that I let you down, Rose. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it, before we can move on from it. Yes, I was mistaken in assuming that I had to do this alone. But at the time, all I could think about was stopping these things. And what do I have to show for it? Those…things…are still out there, and the woman I love is rightfully upset with me."

"I'm done with this discussion, Rose. Because I don't know what else you want me to say or do, so that you could forgive me. Because all I really want right now is to see you smile again, to hear the laugh that always lifts my spirit and my heart." James threw his hands up as he turned, walking into the en-suite.

* * *

James stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. He chewed on the bristles in contemplation as he heard Rose's sniffles coming from the other room. As he dried his face after rinsing his mouth, James sighed heavily. He really shouldn't have been so harsh towards her. Yeah he was at his breaking point, but this was Rose. The woman who began to break down the walls of self loathing and pity, from the minute she stepped foot in his TARDIS. The wonderful woman who saw through his faults, and made him better each and every day.

Rose had every right to be upset with him, and now he had to atone for it.

James flicked off the light to the en-suite. Not knowing if Rose was asleep or not, he quietly lowered himself onto the mattress. Pulling the covers around him as he positioned himself on his side, facing Rose's back. Laying a hand on her waist, he softly whispered her name as he attempted to draw her closer. He hadn't been this close to her physically since they were watching the Lion King earlier that afternoon, and he needed his fill of Rose Tyler.

Rose turned around, shifting herself so that she curled herself into his embrace. James let out a sigh of relief, as he did fear she would ignore him for the rest of the evening. Rose laid her head on his chest as his arm rested protectively around her shoulders, a few sniffles escaping as she continued to compose herself, she played with his vest as she felt his lips in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have kept pushing the issue after you explained yourself. We both had frustrations, and we chose the wrong way to express them."

James chuckled as he rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, well my cheek would agree with you there. I certainly deserved it, but damn, Rose. Did you learn how to slap a bloke from Jackie or something? Or is the infamous 'Tyler Slap' hereditary?"

Rose giggled for a moment. "I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. And yeah, I'm sure it is hereditary."

James groaned as he looked to the ceiling. "I feel sorry for anyone that makes Clara cross in the future. I wouldn't put it past her to dole out a good slap, or even a right hook."

"I'd pity her first boyfriend in their first fight actually."

"Oh, no no no! We are not discussing my little girl getting involved with blokes when she's older. Are you trying to give my one heart a coronary, woman? We can discuss that matter later…Like when I need hearing aids." James smirked as he tickled Rose gently. "But something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Well, it's just that I'm—"

James's eyes looked down wards at the top of her head. He gave her shoulders a light squeeze, encouraging her to continue. "You're what, love?"

"I'm scared, James. If these things are capable of what you and Pete think they are, then it's going to be rather difficult to fight them back." Rose hugged him around his waist as she felt him trace circles on her upper arm. The way he would trace old Gallifreyan symbols against her skin, it was the most calming feeling in the world to her.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm scared too." James's hand reached down, tipping her chin up wards to look at him. Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss. "We'll get through this. I promise you, Rose. You and Clara are safe, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rose smiled as she kissed him again. She then raised an eyebrow as James gave out a giggle.

"I actually just thought of a rather amusing punishment for the people involved. We could lock them in a room with Jackie…After she's been denied her tea."

Rose snorted as she lightly swatted his chest with her hand. "My mother is not _that_ bad!"

"I beg to differ, Rose. She can be sweet as anything, just as long as you don't piss her off."

Rose merely shook her head as she laid her head back down onto his chest. She felt her eyes droop as she gave him one last hug around the middle before drifting off to sleep. She murmured how she loved him so much as she finally fell asleep.

James tucked his free arm under his head as he felt Rose's breathing even out. He continued to trace symbols of love and devotion against her skin as he looked to the ceiling. James momentarily prayed to whatever entity in this universe would hear him, he prayed that he would be able to keep his promise. That he would keep them safe, that he would solve this mystery alongside Rose and Pete.

Finally, as James reached up to click the bedside lamp off, he silently prayed that whatever the cost to stop these people was. That the cost did not include his family. Not one single person.


	9. Planning and Commitments

**A/N: Plans are made, while James makes a big decision. Also, Clara meets her first real alien. After next chapter (in which we see what Eleven is up to), we are going to be skipping ahead a few months. Fates are now sealed, and the big event that we've been heading towards is coming in a few chapters. **

**I still own nothing from Doctor Who!**

* * *

"James, why is Jake leaving the front office?"

James raised his head in the direction Rose was pointing at, spotting the tell-tale spiky blond hair coming into their view. They had just passed the front office, after seeing Clara safely in the building.

Rose had insisted to James that he didn't need to escort them, as she was perfectly capable of getting their daughter to school. James had merely replied, "Until we know what's going on, you two aren't going anywhere without me if I have anything to say about it."

She was touched by the protectiveness that James had exhibited. He was always very protective of Rose and later Clara as well, however after the events of the last few months. That degree of protectiveness had increased ten-fold. And Rose knew that she could possibly become annoyed if it became smothering, but she'd cross that bridge when it came.

They had agreed to work together on solving this problem earlier that morning. Well, they agreed on it after coming down from their highs, thanks to a hot and spontaneous round of make up sex.

"Morning, James! How's it going, Rose!" Jake greeted them as their paths crossed. He had been asked by Pete late last night to round up the most trusted agents on his team. However, after learning the reason for the request, Jake immediately volunteered. For any other agent, it would be a regular protection detail. To Jake, it was an honor to do his part in keeping Clara safe. He was very fond of the little girl, and like James, would rip apart anyone who dared to harm her.

James and Rose had replied in kind. Before Rose asked him what he was doing here at the school. Jake had slung his pack onto his shoulder as he responded, "Front Office has the letter from Pete, and I'm cleared to park outside, James. Then after school lets out, I'll bring her straight to Torchwood."

Rose looked between the two men. "What do you mean, sit outside all day?"

James put his hand on Rose's lower back, leading her outside as the school bell jangled loudly in their ears, signaling the beginning of the school day. James wiggled his finger in his ear, trying to clear out the residual ringing in his ears. "Pete told me that he was going to have someone sit outside, making sure nothing funny happens. And if for some reason, something does, then Jake can reach her quicker than we could."

Rose nodded slightly, the explanation acceptable to her as she smiled inwardly. It seemed that James had been thinking seriously after the incident yesterday at the school. They reached the car, James opening Rose's door before looking over the hood of the car. Jake had parked besides their car, and he was beginning to set up a few things in the dark SUV. Torchwood issued of course. "If you run into any problems, Jake. Any I mean any at all, ring Rose or myself."

James had shut Rose's door, and came around to his side as Jake gave a salute in understanding. James leaned against the vehicle, his arms folded on the open window frame of the passenger side. "I know I wasn't too pleasant yesterday, but I wanted to thank you for doing this. I think it will make Rose feel better overall, knowing Clara is in good hands."

Jake gave a smile as he leaned over, patting James's arm. "No prob, Doctor! I'm not uncle Jake just because I'm one of Rose's best mates, ya know. Clara is special to me, just as she is to you. And know this, if the cannon had never worked, and she never got you back. I would have continued to help raise her right, along with Mickey and Rose."

James cleared his throat as he nodded. There was no words that he could respond with, no words were really needed. So he turned and got into the car. James started the car, and before setting the car in reverse, he gave Rose a loving kiss. They both glared at the cheeky calls from Jake about finding an empty car park to do that, before James maneuvered the car towards the road.

Later, as they made their way into the lobby of the Torchwood building, James turned to Rose, lightly taking her elbow to stop her. "Hey, let's promise that when we get upstairs, we remember to keep our cool. Because, I would really really, like to avoid a repeat of last night."

Rose nodded in agreement, her mouth curling into a smirk as James's eyes grew slightly darker, his voice dropping as he continued, "Especially so soon after making up. Although, if that means you would do that thing with your tongue again." James shivered involuntarily as his hands roamed her arms. "I might have to give you a reason to get upset with me again."

Rose kept the smirk on her face, as she emitted a low purr from her throat. She leaned up slightly so that her words reached only his ears, her fingers trailing the front of his jacket. "Shame Clara woke up when she did, because there are quite a few things I can do with my tongue." Rose then stepped back with a wink, before walking towards security.

James closed his eyes, puffing out his cheeks as a few naughty thoughts crossed his mind. He exhaled, composing himself as he felt his trousers tighten slightly. Opening his eyes, he noticed Rose waiting for him. As he headed towards the security desk, James thought how he really needed to have Rose alone for a few days.

"Rose Tyler, you are a minx. Do you know that?" James growled lightly in her ear, as they passed through security. Rose looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with mischief, as she replied that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Their light flirting and banter was interrupted by the receptionist. "Excuse me, Doctor McCrimmon? Mr. Tasso left a note that you are to report to his office upon entering the building."

"Did he say what for? I'm due for an important meeting with the Assistant Director." James's eyebrow hitched as he leaned against the desk.

The woman merely shrugged as she reached for the ringing phone. "All I was told, was that you were to report to his office, as soon as you arrived."

James frowned as he thanked her, pushing himself away from the desk. Uttering to Rose as they reached the lifts, that he would meet her in Pete's office.

* * *

"McCrimmon!"

James's head shot up at the sharp address as soon as he set foot through the door. He rarely came up to this floor, despite it being the department he was assigned to. James instead, preferred to spend the obligatory time that he had to spend in the building downstairs in the labs. Standing outside the biggest office was Khristos Tasso, the head of the department.

James tugged at his ear as he passed by the rows of desks leading to the office. He cringed as he looked around, definitely counting his blessings that he avoided desk work. James knew he would have gone spare if he was chained to a desk, clacking away at a computer all day. As he reached his destination, he raised an eyebrow at Jenise. The gloating smirk on her face, gave him the sneaking suspicion that she had something to do with the summons.

James stuck his hands back into his pockets, putting on his best 'get out of trouble' grin. "Morning, Khristos! I was told you wanted to see me."

The older man merely crooked an aging finger, motioning for James to follow as he led the way into the office. In a somewhat stern, old and gruff voice, tinged with a Greek accent; Khristos commanded, "Close the door and have a seat, James."

"Nah, I'm fine. But thank you anyways!" James rocked on his heels as Khristos sat behind the slightly cluttered desk. He crinkled his eyes slightly in puzzlement as he regarded the man. "Was there something you needed, Khristos? I don't want to come off as a git or whatnot. However I was on my way to a rather important meeting with the Assistant Director when I got your note."

"I've already informed Assistant Director Tyler of your delay. However, I will get to the point, James. I've received a rather serious complaint against you." Khristos leaned back in the chair, his hands clasped under his chin. His eyes trained on James's, waiting for a response.

James's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, as his mouth hung open slightly. Pointing at himself, James replied, "Against myself? I don't understand, Khristos. I've never had any quarrel with anyone in the last day or so. Who lodged the complaint?"

Khristos grimaced as his eyes traveled down wards to the sheet of paper on his desk. He kept his mouth tightly closed as he heard James speak again, his voice beginning to raise.

"I believe I have the right to know, who has filed a complaint against me!"

Khristos cleared his throat as he resumed the stance of a department head. He leaned forward on his elbows as he looked upwards. "The complaint was filed this morning by Ms. Jenise DeRosier."

James let out a repulsed sigh as his hand scrubbed his cheek. "And the charges?"

"She claims that…" Khristos paused as he looked over the sheet again. He had found it hard to believe when Jenise had come to him with this story about Doctor McCrimmon. He was bound by protocol to at least give James a chance to dispute the claim. Which it seemed, the man was gearing up to do.

After completing the read through again, Khristos continued, "She is claiming that you are harassing her. That you constantly barrage her with requests for dates, as well as an uncomfortable amount of flirtations. Further, that she has requested that you cease constantly, yet you refuse to do so."

"What?!"

James stood rigidly, his hands clenched at his sides as he looked at Khristos in disbelief. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. "With all due respect, Khristos. That is a load of bullocks!"

"I take it then, you are disputing the charges?"

"Of course I am! I have never so much _considered_ flirting with that woman!" James fumed, as he pointed towards the back of Jenise's head through the closed door. "You have it all wrong, Khristos. Jenise has been harassing me!"

Khristos's eyebrow twitched as he listened to the man rant, as he paced in front of the desk. "I bet she neglected to tell you that she showed up at my home uninvited last night. To which she not only invaded my personal space with her flirtations, however she then preceded to _insult_ Rose and Clara."

"No, James. She did not mention that tidbit of information." Khristos straightened himself in his chair as he listened. He began to suspect that he was being manipulated by Jenise. Being an old fashioned man, he tended to protect all of the women in his department as if they were his daughters. Like it was back home in Greece. However he also knew James McCrimmon quite well. That he was not only seriously in love with Rose Tyler, but that Assistant Director Tyler would have never approved of James being with Rose, if he was less than worthy.

"Further more, Khristos. If you were to switch my name with hers in your report, you would have the complete story. As everything she accused me of doing, she was doing to me." James continued to rant as he pointed at the paper. He wasn't angry with Khristos, not at all.

Khristos sighed as he stood. He held his hands up in a motion asking for an opening to speak. "It appears that the accusation is unfounded, James. I am truly sorry for my behavior earlier, however I am an old fashioned man. And when a young woman comes crying for help, what can I do?" Khristos smiled gently as he came around the desk. He patted James on the shoulder, in an almost fatherly manner.

James nodded in acceptance, assuring Khristos that he held nothing against him. He understood protocol, and he respected Khristos's actions. James knew he would act the same way if Clara had come running to him, claiming someone was harassing her.

"I will speak with Jenise. Go on to your meeting, James. And give my regards to Rose and that sweet child of yours." Khristos opened the door, offering his hand to James.

James grinned, as he shook the old man's hand. "I'm just glad we could resolve this. But I will definitely pass on those regards. Clara will be here after school, so perhaps we'll swing by on our way out."

"Splendid! I'll keep some treats out for her, with your permission of course!" Khristos patted James on the back again, urging him to get going. James clicked his tongue saying he would have to take that up with Rose.

The corners of James's lips curled into a smile, as he noticed Jenise no longer had that smirk on her face. He winked at her as he strode towards the doors, hands in his pockets as he extruded a cool and calm exterior. James's hand was pulling the door open, as he heard Khristos roughly request Jenise join him in his office.

* * *

"Why are you having Jake camp outside the school, Dad?" Rose had leaned back in her chair, arms crossed in front of her. "And more importantly, why am I only hearing about it now. Instead of when you visited last night."

"Because it was an idea I broached to James last night, Rose." Pete leaned forward on his elbows. "And before you make that face, it was after you told him off and left the room. So don't hold it against him."

Rose still made a face, muttering about how he could have still mentioned it before they went to bed.

"Rose, this is a serious threat, as you are well aware. And I'm going to use the resources available to me for the protection of my grand-daughter. I can promise that it won't interfere in her daily routine."

Rose was swinging her crossed leg irritatedly as she listened. She looked over her shoulder as she heard the office door open, and James chiming in, "She's only going to have the best looking out for her Rose. And they will remain in the shadows unless they need to act."

Rose looked between James and Pete as she bit her lip. "Sounds like you two have a set plan already. Is this another thing you _neglected_ to tell me, James?"

James dropped into the chair next to her, an expression of hurt on his face. Which made Rose drop her eyes in regret, she didn't know where that had come from. "How could you say that Rose? We promised that—"

"I know what we promised! And I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean that at all!" Rose cut him off as she leaned forward taking his hand. To Rose's relief, she watched the hurt dissipate from James's eyes as he squeezed her hand in forgiveness.

"In fairness, Rose. James and I did throw a few ideas against the wall yesterday before he left for Clara's school. Which is why you both are here right now." Pete's voice changed to that of an Assistant Director who was giving directions to a pair of agents. Which, in all fairness, Rose was still technically considered an agent.

Pete stood and came around the front of the desk, leaning back against it. His hands flat against the surface of the desk. "We all know how serious this threat is, and we all want what is best for Clara. So we have to make some decisions as her family. Now, out of the ideas that we've bounced around. James and I settled on two, and we want your opinion." Pete looked to James, prompting him to tell Rose.

James swallowed as he turned to Rose, scooting his chair closer to hers. He felt Rose take his hands, giving them an encouraging squeeze. He thought for a second on how Pete was correct, that it _was_ better to have Rose in the know. That now, they could encourage each other to find the best solution.

"Well, the first option would be an official protection team. Where an agent is consta—"

"No"

"Rose, you didn't let me finish." James looked up at Rose in surprise as she stood, dropping his hands from hers. Her arms wrapped around herself, steeling herself for the potential debate that was sure to come.

"No, James! How could you seriously consider putting some stranger on our daughter's shadow? Sitting in the back of her class? At recess? You know how gung-ho some of these agents can be. Clara isn't going to feel comfortable being followed like that! And we've haven't even gotten to the issue of the potential taunts and laughs from her classmates!"

"You didn't have a problem with Jake sitting outside the school!"

"Because Clara doesn't _know_ that he is! She can continue to know that everything is okay, even if it isn't. That all she will know is that uncle Jake came by to pick her up from school as a surprise! And…And." Rose closed her eyes, as her hand began to shake against her mouth.

James stood hastily, wrapping her in his arms as Rose's shoulders began to shake. James rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her temple as Rose mumbled something in his chest. He pulled back slightly, a hand gently tipping Rose's face upwards. Her eyes were getting watery, as James used the pads of this thumbs to wipe away the tears. "What was that, love?"

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking until her vision was clearer. In a vulnerable voice, Rose whispered, "I've seen protection teams get over taken, James. I don't want to risk that when it comes to us."

James sighed as he kissed Rose's forehead as he drew her back into his embrace. He heard Pete saying that he had to agree with Rose. That sometimes protection teams can give a false sense of security.

"Can't you just go all 'Oncoming Storm' and command they leave us alone?" Rose hiccuped slightly as she joked. "You are still the Doctor, minus the second heart."

James chuckled as he gave Rose a small kiss. "First chance I get, love. I promise to go all 'Oncoming Storm' on them." He hugged her tightly again, pausing as he considered the second option.

"There is another option that was considered. In fact, one that I'm rather good at if you remember."

Rose looked to James, waiting for him to continue.

"We run, Rose. We just take Clara and hide somewhere." James looked down as Rose pulled back from him.

"Just like that, drop it all and leave? Not tell anyone that we are packing up and vanishing?" Rose looked at James in disbelief as he nodded, confirming her question.

"That isn't fair to Clara, James!"

"I know, Rose, but what else do we have? Tell me!"

"Whatever happened to fighting against it?"

"Not when it involves my family, Rose."

"I told you, James. And frankly, Jacks agrees. No one is running anywhere, unless it becomes the final option." Pete stepped into the dispute, he knew both of them were stubborn, and that this could go on for hours.

"So what are we supposed to do then, Pete?" James turned towards Pete. His fingers were interlaced on his head, his eyes showing the growing desperation for a solution. "Well, other than it coming down to me fixing everything. The human Doctor with the Time Lord brain and Human identity."

"I'm not going to let it fall on you alone." Pete leaned forward, his voice going low as he looked straight into James's face. "Now, I've been considering a slight alternative to just hiding in fear. Where you would still be hiding, but you could have some sense of normalcy. Because honestly, Rose. If push comes to shove, it really is the best chance."

Rose nodded slightly, she felt James hug her closer again in assurance as Pete continued to speak. "I'm sure you two have heard of the concept of 'go-bags'. Yes?"

Rose nodded as James looked between them confused. "You mean like in those spy movies?"

"Yes, my suggestion is this. We arrange for a hide away to be used _only_ if it becomes a final option. And by final, I mean you are being literally chased and there is a legitimate danger to Clara. In these bags, you will put a few change of clothes, valuables that you want plus anything that you absolutely need to keep with you. Pictures, mementos, that sort of thing. But in one bag, and you have to be able to run with it. Stashed at the hide out, will be documents supporting your covers. Along with resources to support yourselves until you settle yourselves."

James frowned. "I guess there is no chance that we can't just be Clara Tyler, Doctor, and Rose Tyler?"

Pete smirked as he crossed his arms as he looked out the window. "Hey, if you want to pose as Doctor and Mrs. Rose Tyler, that can be your story."

Rose and James looked at each other, before their heads turned towards Pete. Who had an amused grin on his face. "Well, maybe not Tyler. You might have to pick a new last name, but it might rouse less suspicion if the new family in town are a simple married couple with their daughter."

James shook his head as his hand caressed Rose's cheek. He inhaled as he replied, "No. I would rather her be known as Rose McCrimmon. If Rose is going to pose as my wife. I want her to have _my_ name."

James let out an exhale as he looked into Rose's eyes. He barely heard Pete's reply, as all he could think about was what he just said. He knew he told Pete that he had to muster the courage to ask Rose to marry him. He technically did it once, but it was in the sleepy aftermath of lovemaking.

"Alright. I would say that if we have to run, it is our best option. But only if it happens in Pete's scenario." Rose's voice snapped James out of his contemplation, over a new plan to ask Rose about marriage sooner than later.

James sighed as he nodded. He knew Rose didn't relish the idea of running away, and he could never fault her. His Rose is a fighter, been fighting all her life, and she definitely wasn't going to stop now.

"Then we are in agreement then." Pete clapped his hands together, motioning for them to take a seat. "I say we get everything down on paper now. I'll set things up, you two just have those bags ready. And we'll pray we never need them."

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon. Rose, James and Pete carefully constructed their plan that none of them ever wanted to implement. They agreed that they would be Doctor and Rose McCrimmon. That they moved away from London, due to a wish to raise their daughter outside the big city.

They hadn't even noticed it was later, until they heard an intercom buzz. Pete's secretary had announced with an amused tone that Jake phoned ahead, announcing they had arrived in the lobby.

Pete thanked her as he tucked the papers away in a folder. As he shut the file drawer, the door flew open.

Clara skipped into the room, Jake not far behind as he closed the door after coming into the office.

"Daddy! Why didn't you tell me uncle Jake was picking me up from school today?" Clara squealed as James picked her up in a giant hug and kiss. James couldn't help but grin, as his heart swelled at the manner in which she greeted him.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then." James raised an eyebrow, hoping it would hide the guilt of lying that was mounting in his eyes. James let Clara down as she ran to greet Rose. Before running around the desk and climbing onto Pete's lap with a hug.

"So, didja catch any bad aliens today, GranDad?"

Pete laughed at the eager and bright look in her eyes, as he kissed her forehead. "Nope, all clear today, sweetheart!" He smiled to himself as he remembered months ago, when Clara boldly stated that she was going to be an alien catcher one day. Just like her Mum and James.

Clara tilted her head to one side, her eyes bright with inquisitive questions. "Well, didja catch any aliens today? I've never seen one before! Are they like the movies say they are? Big Eyes? Green Skin?"

James smirked as he listened to Pete say that he hadn't. Pete began to explain to her that there were many different kinds of aliens, and they all looked different, just like in that book he showed her once. James couldn't help but wonder what Clara would say, when they told her that she was technically half-alien.

"Well, as much as I love your visits, Clara. I have some work to complete." Pete gave Clara a kiss on the head, as she slid off his lap. James and Rose stood, with Rose holding her hand out for Clara to take.

Jake had opened the door, moving to leave with the group. He was stopped however, by Pete requesting he remain to discuss a few things. James hung back a second, as Jake murmured that he will return again to the school the next morning to keep watch again. That they could depend on him to be there without fail, until Rose and James said it was no longer necessary. Or until he was ordered onto something else by Pete or the Director.

James nodded before thanking Pete again. He then ran out of the office, calling for Rose and Clara to hold up. Pete could hear James tell Rose that Khristos invited them to stop by with Clara.

"So, Pete. What did you need?" Jake took one of the vacant chairs.

Pete pulled out the folder that he stashed when Clara entered. "We have a contingency plan to develop, Jake."

Jake raised an eyebrow as he listened. "You mean… Rose actually went for the hiding idea?"

Pete shook his head, as he explained the plan that they had developed. "There is also something else I want you to look into. What I am going to ask you, it does not leave this office. No one can know, not even Rose."

Jake shook his head as his eyes narrowed. "I'm not following, but you can trust me to keep the silence."

Pete leaned forward as he let out a sigh. "There is a crack forming between Rose's universe and ours, one that the Doctor doesn't even know about. I don't want to consider doing it, but I want you to look into if the cannon could work again."

Jake's eyes shot wide, as his hands grabbed at the arm rests. "Pete, what the hell are you saying?"

"Just look into it, Jake. I expect an update within the week. I trust the plan we came up with, but I want to have a fail-safe plan. A plan C, if you will." Pete looked to his hands, before giving Jake a look that declared the discussion over. He knew Jacks wouldn't agree with him, or even if she would forgive his actions. But he was like the Doctor in that he would keep his family safe. Even if that involved sending them away.

* * *

Clara stepped off the lifts, her hand firmly in Rose's as James was holding her school bag. She was nibbling on the last bite of Pasteli that Khristos had insisted, in a grandfatherly fashion, that she have as a treat. He tried to offer more pieces after Rose and James accepted a piece as well. However to Clara's disappointment, Rose stated she didn't want Clara's appetite to be spoiled for dinner.

"Mum! Dad! What's that?" Clara pointed towards the small carrier being carried through the lobby. She tugged her hand out of Rose's, as she skipped towards the man. He was dressed in the standard black slacks and tan shirt that she'd seen uncle Jake wear.

"Clara!" James called after her, as she skipped across the lobby.

"Hi! What's that?" Clara brightly waved to the man, as she motioned to the carrier the man was holding. The man smiled as he placed the carrier down onto the ground. James and Rose had caught up to them by now. "Clara Donna Tyler, what have we said about running off?" James frowned as he gently scolded her. He knew she was safe in the building, but she really needed to learn this was not acceptable behavior. Especially if it would avoid giving him a panic attack.

The man had knelt by now, gently opening the lid to the carrier. Inside were two small puffs of reddish colored fur that were huddled together. The man explained they were called Kooshlings, which is a baby Koosh. That they come from the planet called Sernac, which is in the Derline System. Clara's eyes had widened, asking in a whisper if they really came from another planet? She faced turned to her parents, a wide grin on her face.

Rose smiled, as she knelt down next to Clara. "They came all this way to visit Earth, isn't that awesome, Clara?" Rose didn't know how these little beings came to arrive here. But as long as they were peaceful, Torchwood would find a suitable habitat. Then relocate them to live their lives in peace.

Clara nodded eagerly as she looked up at the adults again. "Can I hold one?"

"If it's okay with your parents, sure yah can."

Clara looked back to James and Rose. Her eyes lit up, as she put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Please? Can I?"

James nodded along with Rose, as Clara squealed in delight. He watched as the man showed Clara how to hold her hands, and explained how their fur changes based on their feelings. If the fur was red, they were alert or angry. Blue fur meant they were relaxed, and when they were joyful or pleased, their fur took on a peachy color. The man had gently begun to pet the tiny aliens, their fur slowly changing to a blue.

James smiled as one of the Kooshlings was placed into Clara's waiting hands. It's fur briefly changed red again, however that was to be expected. Clara had in turn, begun to coo softly to it, gently stroking its fur.

"It's okay, little guy! I'm not going to harm you," Clara cooed again as she lifted her hands eye level. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother take the other in her hands. "He's so soft!" Clara had exclaimed as she held the Kooshling closer to her chest.

James couldn't help but look on in pride, as he felt his heart swell, noting how much Clara was like him and Rose. So loving and gentle towards all alien beings, respecting how not everyone is the same as her. He smiled again as he heard the small clicks, and squeaks of the alien in her hands.

Clara smiled brightly as she saw a tiny head pop out of the blue tuft of fur in her hands. She brought her hands back to eye level. "Well, hello there! I'm Clara! And you are just adorable, aren't you?" Clara felt it relax in her hands as its fur turned light blue. She giggled as it bobbed its small head, as if sniffing the air around it, while continuing to click and squeak in response to Clara's words.

"Sadly, I can't understand you." Clara frowned for a moment, before smiling again. "But that's not your fault, now is it?"

The Kooshling gave a few more squeaks as its fur suddenly morphed to a soft peachy color. It quickly scampered out of her hands, and up her arms towards her neck. Clara laughed, claiming that tickled as the little being started to burrow and nestle into her long, loose hair. Clara tried to look over her shoulder, to see where it had gone. "I can't see it, Mum and Dad. Where did it go?"

They all then heard a tiny panicked squeak, as a tuft of fur tumbled down Clara's back. The Kooshling had gone too far off her shoulder, tumbling onto the floor below as it landed with a soft plop. It was a good thing that Clara had knelt down to hold the little alien, James considered. Otherwise, the poor thing might have fallen to its death.

The Kooshling shook out its now slightly red fur as it clicked a few times, before scampering off. James and Clara looked at each other in panic, before taking off after it.

"Non-hostile tiny Alien on the run! Mind your feet, everyone!" James called out in a loud voice that echoed off the walls of the lobby. Instantly he saw a bunch of people immediately look down. A few gave tiny yelps, as they moved their feet away from the tiny alien that scampered past.

"Blimey! Buggers are quick, aren't they?" James uttered as he saw it skitter under a vacant desk. He got down on hands and knees, dipping his head low to search under the desk.

Before him was the Kooshling, its fur had turned a deep, almost angry red as it curled into its ball. "There you are, little guy!" James smiled as he slowly extended a hand towards the being, his palm upwards in invitation to climb on. "You don't need to be afraid, mate. I'm the Doctor, but don't go telling anyone bout that," James murmured to the tiny alien as it apprehensively made its way onto his hand.

James slowly and carefully pulled his hand towards him, as he felt the creature in his hand begin to relax. Its fur beginning to change from red to that light blue he saw earlier. Carefully standing, James started to pet the Kooshling's fur as he made his way back to the group. Suddenly, the fur shot to that peachy color again, as it skittered up his arm. Before promptly nesting into James's hair as he reached the group.

Rose and Clara couldn't hold in their laughter, as they witnessed the Kooshling pick what it deemed to be a good sleeping spot. Rose had already handed back the Kooshling she was holding, as they really didn't need two tiny aliens running amok in the lobby. James crossed his arms, as his eyes swept upwards towards his hair. "Just because my hair may be a natural mess, mate. Doesn't mean it's meant to double as a nesting box."

Rose smirked as she whipped out her phone, snapping a picture. It was all to perfect, really. James standing slightly unamused, as a small alien took up residence in his hair. "Oh, I think I just found this year's Christmas card photo," Rose teased with a wink.

"Yeah, ah No…"

"Oh yes! And I'm sure Mum will place it front and center on the Mantel at the annual Christmas party as well." Rose's eyes twinkled in merriment as she continued to tease him. She really wasn't going to make it the front of the Christmas card, but it was definitely going in the photo album.

"Don't you dare, Rose Tyler!" James laughed as he pointed at her. Deep down, he knew Rose wouldn't embarrass him like that.

"How come no one thought to invite me to the party?" Pete Tyler strode up to the group, a smile evident on his face. He had just come off the lifts, ready to head home after a long and trying day. The scene in front of him caused him to momentarily forget the stress of the situation at hand.

He smiled as he watched Rose, James and Clara enjoy themselves. Having a good laugh, behaving like there isn't a dark cloud looming over them. Pete thought how they deserved it, they deserved to have some joy.

"Hey Dad, heading home?" Rose kissed Pete on the cheek, as Clara hugged her grandfather. Pete hummed in the affirmative as James reached up, trying to extract the Kooshling from his hair.

"Oi!" James drew his hand back, as the Kooshling had given a tiny, irritated squeak. It then had swiped at his hand, trying to discourage him.

"Made a new friend, James?" Pete chuckled as James finally succeeded in plucking the creature from his hair. James had given Pete a look, as he held the Kooshling in his hands. Gently saying that it was time to go back home, and that its friend was waiting.

"But Daddy, can't we keep it? Please?" Clara looked sweetly at James, trying her best voice that sometimes got what she wanted. Especially from James.

James gently placed the Kooshling back into the carrier, as the keeper secured the lid. The man said his farewells, before heading off in the opposite direction. "Not every cute and cuddly creature can be kept as a pet, Clara. Kooshlings have a special habitat that they need to survive. They don't live well in cages in a little girl's bedroom."

Clara pouted slightly as her hands went to her hips. "Fine…"

"Say, why don't I call Jacks and we'll have dinner at our house tonight." Pete pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to dial. Pete had begun to consider earlier, that if there was a probability that James, Rose and Clara would have to go into hiding. Rose would need plenty of good memories to get through the separation. It was important to spend as much time together as possible.

There was a round of agreement, and after a quick phone call to Jackie, the group moved to leave for the Tyler house. Jackie was more than eager to host another dinner with her family. And Clara was eager to tell her Gran all about the Kooshling she held.

"I'm leaving for the evening, Pete." Jake had passed them with a smile and a wave. "Oh! Before I forget." Jake patted his pockets, before withdrawing an envelope. He handed it to Pete wordlessly.

Pete merely nodded as he slipped the envelope into his inner pocket. He knew what was inside, and would look it over tonight after Rose and company left for their own home. "My thanks, Jake. Have a good evening," He called as Jake took his leave after wishing everyone a good night.

"What do you have there, Dad?"

"Oh, just something I had Jake look into, sweetheart. Don't worry on it." Pete clapped his hands together, as he said that he would meet them at the house.

James raised an eyebrow as they followed Pete. He picked up on the extreme secrecy of the envelope. He wasn't going to push to know, he always respected Pete's privacy. But he wouldn't lie, and say his curiosity wasn't piqued.

* * *

James nervously drummed his fingers against the blotter on his desk. They had put Clara to bed not long after arriving back home. Which was an easier feat tonight, given how knackered she was after an evening at Jackie and Pete's house.

His hand lingered on the desk drawer, pulling it open, before shutting it quickly. Then opening it again. Today had given him much to think about. How he was hesitating again, by using the excuse of waiting for the perfect moment. However he realized that he didn't have the luxury of waiting anymore. If they had to run, he wanted to be Rose's husband on paper and deed. Not as a story to tell the neighbors. Pete had already announced that he was going to have Clara's birth certificate amended to include his name in the 'Father' section. He wanted to be able to stay with Rose and Clara in the event of an emergency. So, he wanted the documentation to back up his rights.

While it could be easily put on paper, thanks to Pete's connections. James wanted it to be on their terms. Jackie and Pete deserved to be involved in them getting married, even if it was a trip to the Registrar's office.

His resolve set, James plucked the box out its hiding place and closed the drawer. Now how to do it…

He poked his head into the living room, noting Rose was still watching the news, before moving towards the kitchen. "Anything good on?" James tried his best to sound casual, as he looked around the kitchen. He didn't want to just hand her the box. And frankly he had initially planned to do this on a romantic getaway, not in their flat after discussing earlier that day about going into hiding.

James looked frantically around the kitchen, as Rose replied something about some rerun. "Ah, popcorn! It'll do!" James muttered as he tore the packaging off, shoving the folded bag into the microwave. He was pulling down a bowl as Rose called out asking if he was coming.

"Uh, yeah! I'm just making some popcorn!" James tugged his ear nervously as he urged the microwave to go faster. He cursed human technology for being so behind the times. He had wanted to upgrade it for years, but after he tried to upgrade the toaster. Rose forbid him from any more experiments involving kitchen appliances and his screwdriver.

"We ate not to long ago, James!" Rose called over her shoulder, as she flipped through the channels.

"Can't watch telly without popcorn, Rose! Isn't that like some cardinal rule of the universe or something?" James replied nervously as he opened the steaming bag. He muttered a few curses as his finger got slightly burned. He sucked on his index finger as he dumped the contents into the bowl.

James tapped the top of the box with his finger, as his heart started pounding in his ears. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. After giving himself a pep talk, he opened his eyes.

Rose was leaning against the archway to the kitchen, an eyebrow hitched as she regarded him.

"Oh."

"Everything okay, Doctor?"

James gave a grin. "You called me Doctor."

Rose hummed affirmatively as she stepped forward. "Well, Clara isn't around and my lips were just itching to say it."

"Well, not gonna say no to that, am I?" James gave another nervous laugh as Rose's hands moved to take his. The hands that still had the ring box. Rose had leaned up, her lips brushing his as she whispered seductively in his ear, "Why don't we forget the popcorn and telly? Make our own enterta—"

Rose paused as her fingers had moved to interlace with his. There was something in his hands, something small and slightly cool. She looked into James's eyes. His face was a pile of nerves and emotion.

"Doctor, what is…" Rose lifted the hand that held the box. Feeling fingers tighten around hers, Rose gasped as James sank down to his knees.

"Rose, I know a lot has happened this weekend. But I can't hold back anymore."

Rose's breath quickened, as she watched James open the ring box. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

"James, I…"

James looked into Rose's eyes softly, giving her fingers a squeeze. Silently asking her to let him talk. "This honestly isn't how I planned to do this, Rose. I was gonna take you stargazing or something romantic. But again, you've never been one for perfection." James gave a nervous laugh before continuing.

"Because if you were, then you probably wouldn't have picked the daft alien in a police box. You wouldn't have given the goof ball who shorted out two microwaves in the first week alone a remote chance. On top of flooding the bathroom when I insisted I was capable of giving Clara a bath, but forgot to turn the tap off when I went to go find her. And for the record, Rose. I really did get distracted when she was showing me her dolls, forgetting about the running water."

Rose laughed at the memory, at James's face when she asked why the bath was left running.. The upstairs carpet was soaked and had to be replaced. Jackie still teased him about it to this very day, and she was sure it was something he would never live down.

James sniffed back a few tears as he composed himself. "I love you, Rose. I love the way my heart lifts when you laugh and smile. How my stomach still twists in nervous knots whenever I'm near you. Sometimes I wake up, expecting the past few years to be a dream, and that I don't have you in my life anymore. Ever since 'Run', I had a crush on you. And when I regenerated into this body, I let myself fall in love with you. Because you made me believe that I was worthy of you. And my love grew every single day, and despite the mistakes I made. The times I arrogantly took advantage of you being there, you still stayed right next to me."

Rose let out a tiny laugh, her wobbling legs starting to give way as she sank to the floor next to him. "Because that is what love is all about, Doctor. I loved you enough to stay, even when others said I should have left." Rose's hands drifted to the sides of his face, her lips finding his.

James kissed her gently before pulling back. "I want to say whatever is coming down the road will be easy, Rose. But I would be lying to you, giving you a false sense of hope. But what I do know, is that wherever we go. I want us to be together as a _proper_ family. I…I want to call you my wife, and it be a _fact_. Not a cover story for some stranger."

Rose began to tremble, as James took the ring out of the box. With his own shaking fingers, he slid it onto her finger. It had a gold band, with two smaller diamonds nestling a slightly bigger diamond between them. They were just the perfect size, not overly extravagant. Which is just how Rose preferred her jewelery.

"Please say you'll marry me, Rose. I couldn't give you all this when it was us in the other universe. But let me give it to you now. I don't want to deny you anything when it comes to us," James asked in what sounded like a soft and pleading voice.

Rose could feel the tears of happiness making tracks down her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath as her face lit up. Rose frantically nodded as she threw herself into James's arms, hugging him tightly. The momentum of the action took him by surprise, and Rose toppled on top of him as they fell against the cool kitchen floor.

"Of course I will, you daft alien!" Rose shouted, as she planted an intense kiss against his lips. "I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted."

James waggled his eyebrows. "I dunno, Rose. Doesn't this England have a law about posting banns as well? If not, what time does the Registrar's offices open?"

Rose laughed as she swatted his arm. "You know what I meant! And I honestly don't know about posting banns. Never really thought about marriage before we were brought back here."

James snickered as he pulled Rose's head to his again, kissing her hungrily as his mind raced. She accepted his proposal, they were going to get married! Blimey!

Rose rolled off of James, an ecstatic grin on her face. "I gotta call Mum!"

James put his hand to his heart in a mocking manner, he was still laying in the spot where Rose had knocked him over. "I am offended, Rose Tyler! You break off our post proposal acceptance snog to tell your mother?"

Rose winked in a jovial manner as she put the phone to her ear. James couldn't help but smile as Rose's face lit up as Jackie's voice came on the other end.

"Mum, guess what? We're getting married!"

"Rose Tyler! That is a cruel, cruel joke to play on your mother!" Rose rolled her eyes as she danced in her spot.

"No, Mum! The Doctor actually got down on one knee, with a ring!"

James smirked as Rose abruptly held the phone away from her ear. He could hear Jackie's screams of excitement and joy, before calling out for Pete. Claiming that their daughter was getting married.


	10. Memory Lane

**A/N: Checking in on Eleven and the Ponds! This takes place between Christmas Carol and what I assume to be the two months they spent at home at the beginning of the Impossible Astronaut. So, it's after the jump in Eleven's time line, but before the jump in Rose's time line (in case anyone was confused). Quotes are taken from Doomsday and Christmas Carol. **

**I hope you enjoy, especially since I had to watch certain depressing parts of Journey's End and Doomsday over and over again for you guys (lol)! Also, if you look carefully, you get a hint as to who makes the big jump with Rose and Clara. Didn't intend on it, but taking out the reference would kill the section it was in.**

* * *

"_Better a broken heart, than no heart at all."_

The Doctor sighed as he slumped into the chair, his head dropping into his hands. His mind kept returning to that conversation with Kazran. He was trying to make the man see reason, when he told him that it was better to at least live with a broken heart. Because at least you knew that you had really lived and loved at some point. And that was really better than nothing.

He hadn't really expected the response he received. When Kazran challenged him to try it. However the Doctor had tried it, he had something to show for it. Two broken hearts that could never be fully mended. Sure, having friends like the Ponds, Donna and Martha helped sooth the pain. But the absence of _her_, would forever keep his hearts broken.

He wanted to respond that he had. He wanted to tell him how even though the broken heart would stay with him. So would the memories, the mementos and stories. Which is what kept you going long after the person had gone. The Doctor wanted to warn him to not leave it last minute, like he had with Rose.

Except, the words wouldn't come to his lips. They stayed in his throat, refusing to budge. So he did the only thing he could think of, crossing his arms and looking away. Keeping silent and morose, looking for a diversion or change of subject.

The Doctor had by now stood up against the console, half halfheartedly played with dials and levers. Ever since attending Amy and Rory's wedding, all he could think about were the what ifs regarding him and Rose. What if she never got sucked into the Void. What if he didn't stupidly put her back into Pete's world. What could they have become to each other? At the wedding, all he could wish for was Rose to be there. He had dreamed about taking her for a twirl on the dance floor, showing each and every bloke there, who she belonged with. That he was the lucky bloke with whom Rose Tyler was going home with.

"Rose," the Doctor sobbed. He looked up at the time rotor through hazy eyes. His hand gently brushed the console. "I know you miss her, just as much as I do."

Then, a new question entered his mind. It was more a challenge by Kazran, than an actual question.

"_Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?"_

At the time, the answer was simple. Henrik's Department store, 2005. To be more specific, the first moment he laid eyes on her in that basement. Granted, at the time he didn't think anything of it. He saw someone in trouble, and he saved them.

But later, the Doctor deeply reflected on that choice. After he had decided that it wouldn't do justice to what they shared. He was a heavily broken man when he met her. He had then decided on another moment in their history.

"Shh shh, Rory listen!" Amy held an arm out, stilling her husband in place as they approached the console room.

"What?"

"Look." Amy nodded towards the Doctor. The scene in front of her was breaking Amy's heart. The Doctor, her best friend, was leaning on his arms against the console. Doubled over silently sobbing, his shoulders trembling. She remembered him looking around their reception forlornly, before he had slipped away. Later using the excuse of 'things to do'.

"Is he…crying?" Rory looked over Amy's shoulder in the direction she nodded towards. They were standing at the top of the staircase, looking down on their friend. Rory was also surprised that the Doctor hadn't noticed their arrival in the console room. Normally the Doctor was standing waiting for them, urging them to hurry it up. He had suspected a few times, that the TARDIS would somehow alert the Doctor they had awoken. So that he could make himself ready for whatever scenario he was going to get themselves into that day.

So, upon seeing the Doctor unaware of their arrival, Rory suspected that the TARDIS wanted them to see this.

Rory moved around Amy to offer comfort to their friend and host. He felt Amy grab his arm, as she gently called down the stairs, "Everything alright down there, Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes shot open, his hands hurriedly going to his eyes. He rubbed his palms against his eyes as he sniffled a few times, composing himself. "How long were they standing there?" The Doctor wondered to himself as he stood straight, his head turning towards the staircase that his Ponds were now descending.

"Ponds! 'Bout time you awoke! Over 900 years of time and space, and I can still never understand you humans and your need for sleep. Surely you lot would have devised an alternative at some point," the Doctor rambled nervously. He didn't like when others saw his weaknesses. Primarily, it was a survival tactic. Don't let your enemies know how to best you. However, when it came to his companions. Showing his weaknesses always led to discussions, and normally they were ones he really didn't relish enduring. Well, maybe he made an exception once, for a certain special pink and yellow human.

"Yeah, it's called coffee." Rory rolled his eyes as he meandered down the side stairs, in search of where the TARDIS moved the kitchens to this time.

Amy punched his arm as he passed, muttering how that wasn't nice. She then sweetly rubbed the spot, as she asked him to bring her a cuppa when he found the kitchens.

Amy stepped up to the console, not missing the Doctor trying to wipe his eyes covertly. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head as he walked around the console. Adjusting the levers and toggles that he had played with in his momentary depression. Part of him wanted to cry on her shoulder. But he knew it would turn into a discussion on Rose, as well as what happened to her. He already went down that road once when Amy happened across Rose's door.

"Raggedy Man." Amy crossed her arms, staring at the back of his head.

"What, Pond?" the Doctor snapped as he looked up. When he saw Amy wasn't going to back down, the Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"Forgiven, on the condition that you tell me what is wrong."

"No, Amelia. Please don't, not this time," the Doctor softly begged. Desperation in his voice as he looked at her, the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Not this time, what?" Rory came up the side staircase. He handed Amy her favorite mug as he leaned against the console behind her.

"He won't tell me what's up, Rory!" Amy craned her neck over her shoulder, looking at her husband.

"Stop! Just stop it, or I will drop you both back home this instant!" The Doctor's hands clenched at his sides. His jaw clenched, as he instantly regretted speaking to his friends this way. However it was anger or crying, and he didn't want to start blubbering like a child. Not in public anyways.

"Whoa okay everyone, let's all take a step back." Rory placed his cup on the nearest flat surface he could find. As Amy said at the same time, "We saw you crying, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her in embarrassment and horror. Rory had come around Amy by this point, placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "We just want to help, Doctor. I mean, did you just get some bad news or something? Is it something we can help you with?"

The Doctor shook his head as his eyes clenched shut. He felt arms ago around his shoulders, and he automatically wrapped the person in a hug. By the small frame, the Doctor guessed it was Amy.

"Rose." The Doctor sniffled into her shoulder.

Rory raised an eyebrow, as Amy pulled back slightly. Keeping her hands on his shoulders, Amy's face softened. "Oh, Raggedy Man! I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The Doctor sniffled as he nodded forgiveness. Rory blew out a puff of air, picking his mug up again. "Okay, I'm obviously missing something. Who is Rose?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that said they had discussed this. Rory's eyes widened as his brain finally caught up with him. "Oh God, I'm really sorry! Forget I said anything, at all."

The Doctor took a deep breath as he step back from Amy. "Well, since you both are curious. I might as well say it now, and that will be the end of this subject."

The look of warning in the Doctor's eyes made both Amy and Rory nod their heads in agreement. The Doctor dropped into his favorite chair as he exhaled. "I suppose I should start with what brought this all on. When we were standing in the Cryovault, Kazran challenged me when I was trying to show him the positive of the situation. He challenged me to pick one last day to spend with my beloved, if I had the chance. That, coupled with seeing you two so happy at your wedding. Well it got me thinking, and we all know how my mind gets when I start thinking." The Doctor gave a small laugh as he scratched his chin.

"Oh, Doctor. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Pond. You and Rory deserve your happiness, don't ever be sorry for being in love," the Doctor stood as he chastised Amy. "Don't make my mistake and pass up a chance at something good. Otherwise the sheer regret will drive you mad."

"So, what day would you have chosen, Doctor?" Rory shrugged as both Amy and the Doctor turned to look at him. "What? Sue me for being curious."

The Doctor sighed, flipping dials and levers. Amy and Rory grabbed a hold of the railing, as they felt the TARDIS shudder and shake. They looked at each other curiously as the Doctor turned on his heel. "I'll show you, Rory. But you both have to promise me something. Whatever you see out there, you are not to get involved." He then walked to the door, poking his head out before coming back in.

"Well, are you lot coming?"

Rory and Amy exchanged glances before catching up with the Doctor. "Make sure that door is closed tight, Ponds."

They followed closely behind the Doctor down the empty and quiet streets. Abandoned cars and houses littered the landscape. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked as they ducked into the shadows of an alleyway. Rory was looking upwards, with a cocked eyebrow. "And what's up with the sky?" Rory pointed upwards, his voice slightly panicked as he recalled where he had seen the sky like this before. "Doctor, this isn't…We aren't…"

"Shh! Not so loud! This is incredibly dangerous, and I'm really mental for doing this." Amy scrunched her face as they were chided by the panicking Doctor. The Doctor sighed as he not only ignored Rory, but also poked his head out quickly before darting back in. "Any minute, a Dalek is going to start towards this street. We don't want to attract its attention, or time lines will drastically change! We're crossing time streams where time is in flux to a certain point."

Rory opened his mouth to ask what was going on, as they heard the familiar grinding of a TARDIS materializing. Amy and Rory looked to each other in shock as a tall and lanky man in pinstripes came barreling out of the TARDIS. It looked like the Doctor's, right down to the light on top, but on the other hand it was different. Behind the man, was an older redheaded woman.

"That's me, well my previous regeneration, I'm sure you recognize the outfit of choice, Amy. And that is Donna Noble, my companion at the time; who I might add got the short end of the stick, despite everything she did to save our hides," the Doctor whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat when he saw their questioning looks.

Amy nodded as Rory whispered, "I still don't get why we are here. How is this one last day with your beloved?"

The Doctor took Rory's shoulder, poking him slightly out of the shadows. He knew they wouldn't been seen as long as they stayed quiet. As well as resist all temptation to tell himself to just fully regenerate and keep Rose in this universe. He pointed down the street, letting out a strangled sob.

Rose, his Rose, had just appeared on the street. "Remember, say nothing and do nothing! Everything that transpires, has to happen!" the Doctor hissed as they heard Donna say to ask Rose himself. He pulled Rory and Amy further into the shadows as, to his chagrin, events occurred exactly as he remembered.

Amy and Rory held each other, watching the reunion play out. The way they ran towards each other. The stupid grin on the man's face, while the red head stood behind proud and genuinely excited for her friend. Cringing as they heard the Dalek shout 'Exterminate', shooting the Doctor before he could duck for cover. They watched Jack appear, blowing the Dalek to smithereens. After they witnessed the Doctor being helped into the TARDIS, the Doctor grabbed their arms. "We have to go, NOW!"

"What, why?" Rory sputtered as he and Amy were dragged back to their TARDIS.

"Because in a few moments, a small patrol of Daleks are going to put that TARDIS in a Chronon Loop. And I don't want us, or my TARDIS caught up in it. Otherwise, we'll end up on the Crucible, and have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!"

Once they made it back to the TARDIS, the Doctor set them into flight safely in the Vortex. "I hope you lot are satisfied now."

"But, I don't understand. Why would you choose that as your one day? Wouldn't you, I dunno. Choose a happier moment?" Amy was flustered as she looked at the Doctor.

"You hadn't seen her in a while," Rory said sorrowfully. "It wasn't getting shot by that thing, or whatever happened after that, which made you choose it. But it was because of the reunion."

"Why would you say that, Rory?" Amy crossed her arms as she regarded Rory.

"Because I had that same look in my eyes after waiting two thousand years to see you again, Amy."

"He's right, Amy. Rose and I were properly together just before we were separated, as you know already," the Doctor called from the console as he set a new path. Rory and Amy look up in surprise as they felt the TARDIS land.

"Now, that street was one of the moments I considered choosing. Another one would be the Powell Estate, 2007. Right before Canary Wharf. I had taken Rose home for a visit. I'm not taking you there, because I won't risk landing in the middle of a bunch of Cybermen."

Amy had reached out, hugging the Doctor again. "Now, I hope your curiosities have been satisfied. And we can put the matter to rest." The Doctor gave Amy a squeeze as he pulled himself out of her hold. "I have something I need to do on my own, so you two are to stay in here."

The Doctor's face took on one of sadness again as he went to the doors. "I mean it!" the Doctor warned as he pointed a finger at them.

* * *

Amy and Rory exchanged a perplexed look as they strode back towards the console. Rory plopped himself down in the Doctor's chair, as Amy gently sat on his lap. Her cheek in her hand, she looked again towards the door. "There is something he isn't telling us."

"Well no duh, Amy."

Amy glared at Rory as she waved a hand. "I meant, he gave me a brief history of who Rose was and what happened after the event we just saw. But how did they get separated? From what I was told, I doubt she just walked out of his life one day."

Rory shrugged, as he scratched his chin. "Well, the Doctor's life isn't always safe, Amy. Maybe something happened to her. We know she didn't die, but maybe the separation wasn't exactly voluntary."

At this, the monitor that hovered over the console flickered to life. Amy jumped up as the screen focused. Amy's face scrunched up again as they watched the monitor. The Doctor was standing facing a far white wall.

"I don't get it, why is he staring at that wall?" Amy crossed her arms as she wondered aloud.

"When have half the things the Doctor has done made any sense, at all?" Rory countered.

"True, but I have a feeling this is something the TARDIS wants us to see," Amy murmured as the lights hummed for a moment. "Is that it? You think he shouldn't be alone out there?" Amy looked up as she spoke.

The TARDIS hummed again, as Amy strode towards the doors with purpose. The decision she was debating in her head now absolute.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Rory jumped out of his seat, taking her arm as he caught up with her.

"He needs us, Rory! Just look at him out there!"

"But he told us to remain in here." Rory gestured to the giant room they were standing in.

"Yeah, and how many times is that actually the case? You know how the Doctor is, sometimes he just can't ask for help. So he drops hints, so you just follow along," Amy challenged as her eyes narrowed. She knew deep down that her best friend was hurting. Amy knew she could be wrong , she would rather go out there and be told off. Than sit inside, and be thought a horrible friend.

At Rory's reluctant shrug of agreement, Amy quietly opened the TARDIS doors, looking around as they exited. She glanced towards the wall the Doctor was staring at, but hadn't turned around. So if he heard them, he made no indication.

"God, look at this place, Amy!" Rory whispered as they looked around the white room. There were rows of desks against the walls. Behind them, was a giant hole in the wall. "Looks like a war went on in here." Amy nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She was looking out towards the bay, shivering lightly as the winds drifted in.

"Hey, Amy come look at this," Rory uttered lowly, his hand tugging her arm. They walked past the desks, littered with dust and papers towards a set of levers bolted to the floor. Rory motioned towards the MagnaClamps that were still secured to the walls.

"I wonder what they are? What is this place, anyways? It looks like one of those science lab rooms in those movies you watch, Rory." Amy said as her fingers reached forward, brushing against the handle and base.

"Don't touch anything, Ponds!" Amy and Rory jumped as they heard the sharp and curt voice of the Doctor.

They looked at each other as the Doctor stalked towards them, his expression cold as ice. "Since it seems impossible for you two to obey a _simple_ request to stay inside. Don't. Touch. A. Thing! Leave everything where you found it."

"We are sorry, Doctor. But the TARDIS turned the monitor on, and we saw you." Rory stepped forward, his face apologetic. "We merely wanted to see if you were okay."

The Doctor's face softened slightly, "I'm always okay, Rory. Even if I'm not completely okay."

"So, why can't we touch anything anyways, Doctor? Will it affect some time line or something?"

The Doctor shook his head softly. "No, Rory. However this place is in some ways a shrine for me."

Amy stepped forward as the Doctor's face grew pained, he had sat himself on a littered desk. "A shrine? To what, exactly?"

"The day I lost everything, Amy. It was the day that I lost Rose Tyler to that other universe."

* * *

Rory blinked as Amy's face registered surprise. "So, you are telling me that whatever happened here. That happened before the event you just showed us."

The Doctor nodded as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. He couldn't bear to look at anything in this room. Every square inch of it made him sick. Stark reminders of the costs of misguidance on the part of Torchwood.

"I should start at the beginning." The Doctor inhaled deeply, mentally deciding what parts were relevant to the story and which parts weren't.

"I had taken Rose home for a visit to her mother, Jackie. When we arrived, Jackie was going on about ghosts appearing in shifts." The Doctor raised his head as he nodded around the room. "We eventually traced them back here using the TARDIS. I tried to make them understand that constant exploitation of that breach could cause everything to shatter. I even used a simple demonstration, and they just barely got it!"

"Hold on, what do you mean a breach?" Rory's eyebrow rose as his crossed.

"A breach, a hole in the fabric of reality, caused by a sphere that was thrown from the other universe. Well, to be specific, it was a void ship. But that isn't completely relevant. Please don't interrupt me again, because I'm not exactly relishing this." The Doctor waved his hands around as he continued. "As the day wore on, it was discovered what was in the ship. Also the fact that the 'ghosts' were in fact, Cybermen."

"Cybermen, that sounds familiar." Amy scrunched her face as she looked to the Doctor.

"You met one at Stonehenge. Remember the head that tried to eat your face?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he leaned back slightly. His arms crossed.

Amy nodded and shuddered. "So imagine a room full of them plus Daleks from the Genesis Ark. Which was hidden in that void ship. A real party indeed." The Doctor scoffed.

"Well, after I decided to open the breach only on this side, as I discovered they were soaked in Void Particles and would get pulled into the Void." The Doctor's face grew pained again as he watched Amy and Rory's reaction. "Before you ask, Void would be like your hell. No time, light or dark. You would exist in a state of nothingness, for all eternity."

Amy reached out, and took the Doctor's hand in hers. She gave it a small squeeze as he continued the tale. "I sent Jackie and Rose to the other universe. Speaking with Pete Tyler from that universe, I learned it was safe. And that if I could convince Pete to accept this world's Jackie, that Rose and her mother would be taken care of. Even though I knew I'd never see them again. But they would have been safe, they wouldn't have been pulled into that hell."

"What do you mean, 'this world's Jackie'. There was more than one Jackie and Pete? Who were they anyways?" Amy asked, her voice raising slightly.

The Doctor sighed as he stared at them, "I said don't interrupt! However, Pond, to answer your question. Rose's parents were Pete and Jackie Tyler. Rose's father in this universe died when she was a baby. So Jackie raised her alone, in a flat on a council estate." Rory and Amy were still exchanging confused glances, as Rory stated how that didn't explain how there were two of them.

"You lot don't know it, but there are universes stacked up next to each other. Separated by a void space. And sometimes, a significant event, and I'm talking huge; it can create a parallel universe. Where it looks identical to yours, but things are different. In Rose's case, her father was alive in that other universe, probably created when Rose had altered a fixed point by saving her father's life initially. Married to a rather snobbish and haughty Jackie Tyler. No children, however."

"So you played matchmaker then, Doctor." Rory smirked, in spite of the depressing tone of the story.

The Doctor gave a wry smile as he nodded. "Took Pete a bit to consider it, but I suppose he saw a second chance with Jackie Tyler. One that was slightly more humble and nicer. But don't let the niceness fool you, she had a hell of a slap." Rory nodded as he added, "And I suppose you had a personal experience on that account."

The Doctor nodded. "So that is why I sent them there. Did you two honestly think I would have just pushed them into a strange world, where they would have been on their own."

Rory and Amy shook their heads negatively.

"But how were you going to keep yourself from getting sucked in?" Amy whispered as tears started to form in her eyes at the tale.

The Doctor smiled sadly as he pointed towards MagnaClamps. "Since I had those particles on me, like Rose did; seeing as we went to through the void to get to that universe to start with. I was going to hold on for my life. But Rose didn't like that I sent her away for her safety, again. Which is another story for another day. So, she…" The Doctor trailed off as he stifled a sob.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Ponds. I can't say it, I could show you. But I can't say it." The Doctor gripped the table, Amy's free hand on his back in a comforting manner.

"How can you show us, Doctor? You mean literally go there?" Amy asked cautiously, glancing at her husband.

"No."

"Then how exactly could you show us?" Rory scratched the back of his head, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"My people were a telepathic race, remember? I could show you the memory just as easily."

Rory and Amy looked at each other. They both, particularly Amy, were rather curious. "Okay, Doctor. Show us if you are up to it," Amy whispered through the lump in her throat. Inside she cried for her friend, grieved his loss. It made her wonder if losing this Rose Tyler shaped him into the man they now knew.

The Doctor sighed, he really hoped they would refuse. But he drew up the memory as he beckoned them closer. "Hold hands and close your eyes," the Doctor instructed softly as he raised a hand to each temple. Seconds later, the Doctor could feel the memory filtering towards the Ponds.

Amy and Rory saw Rose return to this room, declaring that she made her choice a long time ago. That she made her peace with never seeing her mother again. They watched and felt the Doctor's hope and joy, that he could keep Rose with him. That something good was coming out of this.

They watched them attach the clamps and engage the levers, everyone feeling the hope in that the problem was going to be solved. That they would once again emerge victorious. Rory gave a small laugh as they watched the Doctor give a laugh in triumph as their plan seemed to work. The sounds of glass shattering as they were pulled back into the building. Daleks and Cybermen were racing past into the breach, mechanical sounding screams barely being heard over the hissing of the wide open breach.

But then they watched in horror as Rose's lever sparked and started to go offline. They heard Amy gasp as she watched Rose let go of her clamp, feeling Rory's hand tighten on hers. Amy winced as she watched the Doctor's face grow fearful, as he watched Rose hold on for dear life.

"_Rose, hold on!"_

Rory reached up, bracing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder in support. He and Amy had heard his whimpers as the memory was replaying in his head as well. Rory shuddered as he watched Rose's fingers slip, wincing as he heard the anguished cries from the Doctor. Both in the memory and in front of him.

They watched as the man previously described as Pete Tyler appear and catch Rose, literally at the last second. They saw Rose's eyes turn back to the Doctor, before they disappeared as quick as he arrived.

Amy bit back a sob as she heard the monotone voice declare the systems closed. Her free hand went to her mouth, as she watched the man walk heavily to the wall. It all made sense now, the way the her Doctor was standing earlier. Because she was seeing the pinstriped Doctor lean against the wall in the same way.

The memory began to fade as they watched the man walk away from the wall, broken in so many ways.

* * *

"So, that's it? You just left this place after everything? Moved on?" Amy asked carefully after the memory ceased playing in their minds, and the Doctor having retreated out of their heads. She was wiping the moisture from her eyes with her fingertips, sniffling at the same time. She didn't understand why she was being so emotional. Now or even for the last week or so. While what happened was extremely sad, she was on the verge of sobbing like a baby.

"I could never fully move on from Rose!" The Doctor gave Amy a horrified glance. "While I did take on new companions, they never could replace her in my hearts. Something I made clear to each one!"

"I think what Amy is trying to ask is, what happened after the breach sealed off?" Rory stepped closer, playing interference between his wife and their best friend.

The Doctor scratched his cheek, looking down at his boots. "Rose and her mother were declared dead. Since so many had gone missing from being vaporized from the weapons, they had devised a list. I, and as much as it killed me to do it, posed as a family member to confirm their deaths."

Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor, giving small sounds of astonishment and disbelief. "I had to, Ponds! Jackie and Rose still had family and friends who would be looking for them. And they would never believe that they were in a parallel universe, never to return! This way, everyone got closure and it protected Jackie and Rose in the long run. So that no one could pose as them, squandering their good names!"

"A year later, they made a monument outside. A granite slab with the names of the dead engraved. I visit it and this building every year." The Doctor exhaled softly as he made his way to the TARDIS.

"You lot want to see it? After that, we're leaving."

Amy and Rory looked at each other and nodded. They followed the Doctor, looking around the place one last time. Trying to shake off the sadness associated with this place.

A short hop later, they materialized outside. Landing along a gravel path leading towards the courtyard that housed the monument. The Doctor stoically led the way to the doors, Amy and Rory following. As Amy passed the Captain's chair, she spotted something she swore just materialized out of no where.

A bouquet of flowers.

Amy guessed the TARDIS created it, intending for Amy to lay it at the monument on its behalf. Amy had been told the TARDIS was a sentient being, capable of feelings and thoughts. One being a sense of mourning its loss of Rose Tyler, however Amy couldn't fathom why. But she stopped questioning the ship's motives ages ago.

Amy scooped up the flowers, and patted the nearest wall gently. "Message received. I'll be happy to place this for you." She heard a distinct hum in response as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_She watched the Redhead leave, her lights dimming as she powered down her engines. She always despaired when her thief would pilot her to this place, every year on the same day. She knew she could refuse to land one time, get the message clear. Especially after that mallet happened to 'disappear' when she rebuilt herself. But she shared her thief's sorrow, marking another year since her wolf left again. After they returned from that beach in the parallel universe, she had given him a nasty shock. A way to show her displeasure at his actions, her displeasure of him letting her wolf leave again._

_However, she now had hope. She felt the time lines shift and flex after the universe rebooted, for she picked up on a faintly possible time line, one that involved a permanent reunion. She felt her wolf again, in this universe! She could feel the clone slightly, and if she was not mistaken, the little one! Their little one, to be exact. This had made her rejoice and retrieve the room she had secretly began growing years ago, a room that not even her thief knew existed. _

_Even after her wolf was long gone, she kept growing and updating it. Keeping it at the ready, constantly updated to suit a girl at any age. This room was going to be a present to her thief and wolf years ago, after it was known a little one was on her way. And if the little one had indeed arrived in this universe, she would need her own room upon joining them. And it would be the best she could muster. No simple or drab room for the precious little one, that would not do at all!_

_All would be right again, in her mind. Just as everything should be, whisking her thief and his family through time and space. Taking him to safe places and times, where he could teach his child everything he knew. _

_Now, she just had to guide her thief directly in front of her wolf. But not now, it was not the time. As her wolf was still with the clone, and she couldn't break up a happy mating. As even though he was technically a clone. He was part time lord, still part of her thief. She knew she had to bide her time, as something was coming down the line. And when the time came, she would make sure her thief was there to comfort her wolf, before bringing his family home. Where they belonged._

_And that Harkness man was only permitted on board when absolutely required by her thief or his family._

* * *

The gravel crunched under the two pairs of shoes as they made their way towards the courtyard. While the monument was well cared for, not many visited anymore. The previously mentioned slab of granite stood in the middle of the courtyard, sitting on a patch of earth. Small flowering shrubs dotting the area around it. On the outer lying areas of the courtyard, there were larger slabs of granite. Engraved with small messages of remembrance and hope.

Rory then spotted something on the gravel, a few meters in front of them. The Doctor must have spotted it as well. He had pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket, striding towards the object.

Rory caught up to the Doctor as he stood over it, his wrist flicked as he completed his scan of the object. Raising the screwdriver to read the analysis. "That's odd, says it's just a normal plastic doll."

"Yeah…from a dollhouse, Doctor. You've never seen a dollhouse before?" Rory raised an eyebrow as they heard Amy's footsteps approaching.

"I'm 908, Rory! Of course I've seen a dollhouse!" The Doctor shot Rory a look of annoyance, his arms going up in the air impatiently. "I've just never seen a doll that looked like this. So I'm playing it safe."

"I'm sure little kids have visited this place with their parents. Someone probably just dropped it. You know, not every out of place object is some strange device intent on universe wide destruction!" Rory had countered, his hands running down his face as he tried to keep his patience.

The Doctor scrunched his face, as he waved his screwdriver around. "When you've been around as long as I have, Rory. 8 out of 10 times, that is exactly the scenario!" Rory opened his mouth, before the Doctor cut him off, "And before you go saying that you waited two thousands years. I'll remind you that sitting in front of a box doesn't count!"

"So tell us then, Raggedy Man. Is it safe, or are you going to have to save us from the little harmless doll?" Amy teased lightheartedly as she finally joined them.

"Oi! I'll have no cheek from you!" The Doctor pointed towards Amy as he sniffed the doll. He paused, his face crinkled in confusion. There was a primary scent that he couldn't place. Didn't matter much, as it was probably belonging to the owner of the doll.

"Do you really have to sniff it, Doctor?" Rory raised an eyebrow as they observed him. Seeing his expression, Amy chimed in, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I could sense a trace of… No, no it's impossible. This doll wasn't here last year, and the walls have been closed for a while." The Doctor vocally surmised that, it must not have been here long, as it didn't look like it endured the elements for a long stretch of time. The Doctor's chest constricted, when he realized he could smell Rose very faintly on this doll. "Jack said there weren't any cracks between our world and her's." But there was no way, as this was a child's toy. Rose was gone, and he didn't recall any female cousins that would be young children at this point in time.

He stuffed the doll into his jacket, as Rory and Amy asked him what he was doing. "What? I collect different things sometimes. And what do you have in your hands, Pond?" The Doctor quickly changed the subject from the mysterious doll. He briefly considered running a full on scan, but decided against it. It was probably his grief playing tricks on him.

Amy raised her hand, showing off the colorful bouquet. "The TARDIS had this on the captain's seat as I passed. I suppose she wants me to place them at the monument."

The Doctor smiled sadly as he noticed they were some of Rose's favorite flowers. Daisies, and lilies, along with a few wildflowers. He and Rory watched Amy reverently place the bouquet at the base of the slab of granite, just as she promised the TARDIS she would.

As Amy stepped back to join them, the Doctor sniffled as he put an arm around Amy's shoulder. "I wish you both could have met her. You two and her would have gotten along famously."

Amy hugged the Doctor around the middle. Then the Doctor clapped his hands together, declaring it was time to leave. He strode back towards the TARDIS, hands in his pockets with his head lowered.

He didn't tell them, but he was about to drop them back home for a while. He needed to be alone for a bit. He stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He turned around, watching Amy and Rory staring at the monument, standing with their arms around each others waist. The sun beginning to set in the distance.

"Come along, Ponds!"


End file.
